Never Let Me Go
by a-little-bit-enamoured
Summary: She was a one night stand that he couldn't wipe from his mind but Perry wanted nothing to do with him and he didn't know why. When the ghosts of her past show up in Charming will she let him save her? Rated M for language, smut and possible future violence. Mostly AU. Happy/OC. Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or anything you recognize only my OC.
1. Chapter 1

********DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sons of Anarchy or anything that you recognize. I only own my OC's********

Perry woke, her arm slung across the warmth of human flesh. It felt comforting, nice even until she became fully awake realizing what that meant. She opened her eyes and rested them upon the man lying naked next to her and the colorful array of his tattooed chest. "Oh my god, how drunk was I last night?" She thought to herself as she sat up carefully hoping not to wake him as she looked around her room for her clothes, the only thing being it wasn't her room. "Oh shit." She thought to herself looking back at the man next to her, noticing that his tattoos continued to his bald head, his greying stubble off setting his handsome chiseled features. At least he was good looking, deliciously so in fact.

She carefully rose from the bed, still searching for her clothes when she spied the leg of her jeans on the floor of the adjoining bathroom. She snuck a peak around the side of the drawn blinds as she moved to the bathroom and had absolutely no idea where she was. "Jesus Christ." She thought to herself. "I've really done it this time." She muttered hoping that her phone was still in her jeans pocket as she closed the bathroom door, glancing across to the man she had obviously spent the night with to check he was still asleep. To her relief her phone was where she always kept it. She pulled it out and placed it on the counter before fetching her underwear that she saw was on the other side of the bathroom. She put them on along with her jeans before sitting on the toilet seat and dialing her best friend's number. The last thing she could remember was sitting with her at the bar when a group of bikers had walked in. She also had a vague recollection of commenting on how hot the bald headed one was. The one whose bed she had woken up in.

"Hey Pez. Where the hell are you?" Came the answer on the third ring.

"I have absolutely no fucking clue K." Perry hissed quietly down the phone.

"Holy shit babe. I know you've made a habit out of going for the bad boys lately but girl you were something else last night."

"K, I can't even remember his name let alone where I am or how I got here. The last thing I remember was them walking into the bar."

"Oh shit Pez. You were wasted. Listen I can at least help you with his name. It's Happy. The rest you're gonna have to figure out yourself."

"The heavily tattooed, sexily scary looking biker I just woke up next to is called Happy?"

"Yes that much I remember but like I said the rest you'll have to figure out. You disappeared with him some time after grinding your ass into his cock on the dancefloor and ramming your tongue halfway down his throat."

"Oh Jesus." She whispered. "I don't even remember that and I can only find half my clothes too."

Kate laughed on the other end of the line. "Sounds like you had a good night even if you don't remember any of it."

"I do have a vague recollection of what you said about the dancing and kissing."

"Well it sounds like it got a whole lot more personal than that."

"Shit. Well I guess I better go find the rest of my clothes and hope to hell I can figure out where I am and get out of here."

"Good luck. Oh and um babe you might need to rely on him to get you home. I think you're probably somewhere in Charming."

"Charming? You mean those bikers were Sons?"

"Yep."

"Oh Jesus Christ this morning just keeps getting better."

"I'll see you when you finally manage to make it home okay?" Kate laughed.

"Yeah. See ya K." Perry said hanging up the call with a sigh.

For the first time in the silence of the bathroom she noticed the throbbing in her head and the dryness and taste in her mouth. It tasted like a brewery with a slight hint of something salty. She looked around the freakishly neat bathroom and wondered if he happened to have a spare toothbrush or something. She guessed he was probably the type to make a habit out of one night stands.

She opened up the mirrored cabinet and settled for a bottle of mouth wash. Once her mouth no longer tasted like an alcoholic experiment she gingerly opened the bathroom door hoping once again not to wake him, only to find the bed empty.

"Oh geez." She muttered under her breath. "Better go face the music." She thought.

She walked out of his bedroom and down a hallway and into a large open plan kitchen lounge area, to find him in the kitchen back to her, cooking something on the stove. The sight of his low slung jeans, his tight white shirt sent shivers down her spine. She wondered if she could sneak out the front door without him noticing before she remembered she only had jeans and bra on.

"The rest of your clothes are on the sofa." He said in a deliciously raspy voice without turning around.

She remembered that voice now, whispering deliciously dirty things in her ear all night. She looked across to the sofa and saw her top, she'd forgotten how sheer it was, and her leather jacket draped neatly over the back of it. She guessed they hadn't been placed there that neatly last night. She crossed quietly to the sofa wondering how he'd known she was there and picked up her top and pulled it over her head wishing she had something a little more conservative to put on as she shrugged her jacket over it.

She took a deep breath and stepped toward the kitchen counter. He turned and placed a mug of coffee on the counter in front of her as she took a seat on one of the stools. She unconsciously bit her lip as she gazed upon the gruff features of his face once more, remembering the taste of his tongue against hers.

"You might want a couple of these too." He said placing a pack of Tylenol down next to the coffee mug.

She took the mug in her hands and sipped from it expecting something about it to be wrong, too much milk or not enough sugar. She raised her eyebrows in surprise at how perfectly to her liking it was.

"You told me last night how you take your coffee." He said with a smirk.

"Did I?" She asked sheepishly.

"Yeah. Also how you like your men. Strong, muscled and well endowed."

She nearly choked on her coffee as a bright red blush rose across her cheeks. "Wow. I must have been wasted." She said quietly. "Last night, I … I mean I'm not usually like that."

"Don't apologize. Last night was fucking amazing."

"Was it?" she asked.

"If you don't remember then I mustn't have fucked you right."

Hearing him say that and remembering back to his raspy voice whispering dirty things in her ear, and looking at him standing in front of her, his hands braced against the counter in front of her making the muscles of his shoulders and chest bulge beneath his skintight t-shirt, she remembered his hand burning a trail up her spine, his lips crushing upon hers as he pulled her top over her head and cupped her breast in his hand.

His strong embrace as he'd carried her to the bathroom while she pulled his t-shirt off over his head and ran her hands down over his rock hard pecks. How he'd slammed her against the bathroom counter and pulled her jeans and panties off in one fluid movement and undone his own belt and jeans and let them fall to the floor. How she'd tugged desperately at his boxers and thrown her head back in ecstasy as he'd slammed his cock deep within her. She closed her eyes and felt herself becoming hot and wet again at the thought of it. They'd continued in the bedroom after that. She remembered him licking her out and she guessed she'd sucked his cock judging by the lingering taste she'd had in her mouth when she woke.

She knew he'd taken her again after that, she remembered the roughness of his hands as they caressed every crevice of her body, his lips hot across her flesh, his teeth embedded in her skin, his tongue soothing over the places he'd bitten her and his cock, rock hard and deep within her.

"Nah. You definitely fucked me right." She said a pink blush remaining on her cheeks.

He gave a slight smirk at her words as he gazed upon her as she began to relax in front of him. She wasn't what he usually went for. She was brunette for a start. They were usually always blonde but her dark hair and those dancing green eyes were something else. And her hips and curves as she'd ground her ass against him, taking pleasure he could tell in feeling him harden against her. And once his lips had found her mouth he'd been drunk on her taste. They'd made their way outside and she'd made no secret that she wanted more. Hell he'd bet she'd have let him take her there and then over his bike. She'd purred in his ear about wanting to see what his cock was capable of and had suggested they go back to his place saying something about sharing a house with her friend that was still inside and not wanting her to walk in on them. She'd run her hands up under his kutte and teasingly over his skin the whole half hour ride back to Charming. It was all he could do to get her inside and resist fucking her against the side of his house.

"You want some breakfast?" He asked her.

"Yeah thanks. I guess I told you how I like my eggs?" She smirked.

"Yeah. Right after I slid out of that tight warm pussy of yours." He took immense pleasure in the lustful spark that filled those bright green eyes at his words.

"I hope you wrapped that impressively large cock of yours." She grinned lustfully.

"Yeah. I don't take chances." He said as he placed a plate in front of her and grabbed one for himself. They ate in silence.

"So you want me to take you home or give you a reminder of what my cock felt like inside you?" He asked once they were both done eating.

"Could you take me home please?" She answered she could tell disappointing him with her answer.

"Sure. You'll have to tell me your address." He said as he shrugged his kutte on and attached his wallet chain.

She nodded as she followed him out. "It's St Claire Drive in Lodi." She said as he handed her a spare helmet.

"Hop on." He said.

He felt her tense behind him as he pulled up in front of the house she pointed out as hers. As he allowed her to get off he noticed her demeanor had completely changed from the relaxed flirtatious girl who'd sat at his kitchen counter earlier. "Happy." She said almost jittery as she passed the spare helmet to him. "Last night was just one night right?"

"If you want it to be."

"Yeah. I do." She said as she cast her eyes back to the car that stood in her driveway, a black Mercedes.

"Everything alright Perry?" He asked.

"Yeah fine." She answered but he didn't miss the slight crack in her voice. "Last night was … was great but it can't happen again."

"Sure. Take care." He said with a frown, his guard going up.

"You too." She said turning and heading to the front door, pulling a key from her pocket as she did so.

He'd had plenty of one night stands before but this girl had left a mark on him and as he watched her disappear into the house in front of him he thought back upon how her mood had changed especially it seemed upon seeing the car parked in her driveway. He wondered whether he'd done the right thing in letting her go.

* * *

 **A/N: So I don't normally work on two pieces of writing at once but my muse just would not leave me alone last night. She danced through my head not allowing me to sleep and when I did sleep she danced through my dreams. When I sat down at my computer this morning this pretty much wrote itself. I am still working on Life As We Know It but for the moment I had to get this out of my head. This first chapter is all I currently have which again is not usually the way I work. I have an idea of where this could go so please review and let me know what you think and whether you'd like to see more.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Where is he?" Perry asked as she closed the door behind her and met Kate in the hallway.

"He's in the lounge room. I'm sorry Pez. I was too scared to call you and warn you he was here." Kate apologized.

"It's okay K. When did he get here?" Perry answered quietly.

"About an hour ago."

"Okay. You may wanna lay low. If he heard me come home on a motorbike this is gonna be nastier than usual."

"I'm here if you need me Pez."

"I know K. Thank you." She said turning from her friend and heading into the lounge room to greet her father.

"Batya." She greeted him.

"Perina where have you been?" He asked immediately addressing her in Russian. Kate sighed in the hallway as she listened in. She hated when Perry's father started speaking in Russian. He always sounded so angry. Yuri Petrovski could have been telling his daughter that he loved her and missed her for all she knew, although she highly doubted that would ever be the case, and it would still sound like he was threatening to kill her. It scared her along with the fact she couldn't understand a word being said.

"I was out Batya." Perry answered back, switching to Russian also.

"Out where? You put this family to shame with your activities Perina."

"It's not like your royalty Batya. You're a criminal."

"How dare you speak to me that way? Do you forget that you are married Perina?"

"Nikolai and I are separated Batya. We're getting a divorce."

"You will not divorce him. You will make it work Perina. He is coming here next week and you will make it work."

"No Batya! I will not! I don't love him."

"You will learn to love him and you will make the sanctity of marriage work."

"The sanctity of marriage?" Perry scoffed. "Where is the sanctity of marriage when he is out with you every weekend at the Jelly Bean getting lap dances and whores paid for by his father in law?"

"It is his right as a man Perina. It is your place as his wife to clean his house, cook his food and give him your body when he desires it. The latter I hear you failed at."

"I will not sleep with a man who thinks it okay to cheat on me and rape me when I say no. That is why I left Batya! Are you happy? You're precious son in law rapes me!"

"There is no rape in marriage Perina. Your body is his to do with as he pleases."

"That's an archaic view Batya."

"You will do as I say Perina and you can hardly comment, whoring yourself out to any man who looks at you."

"I am not a whore!" Perry growled, horrified at his words.

"You're acting like one! A new man in your bed every other week? And a Son last night I see if the way you came home is anything to go by? You'll do well to stay away from him."

"You don't get to tell me what to do Batya."

"I do Perina. And you will start behaving as this family expects you to. You will make your marriage work and you will quit your job."

"No Batya. I will not go back to living in hell knowing that my so called husband is out fucking whores and will no doubt rape me with his filthy dick when he gets home. And I will not quit my job."

Yuri slapped his daughter's cheek before he spoke. "You will not speak of your husband that way and your job is dangerous Perina. You will quit or I will take it upon myself to make sure you do."

"My job is dangerous because you keep ordering your men inside to put out hits on your enemies."

"That is why I cannot have you involved, dear girl."

"Don't call me that."

"I'll call you what I damn well please Perina." He barked in Russian, his temper rising. "I want to call you dear girl? I'll call you that. I want to call you a whore or a slut? I'll call you that. I want to call you a stupid bitch I'll call you that too. Do you hear me Perina?" He yelled standing over her as she shrank before him.

"Yes Batya." Perry shrank back into herself as he continued hurling insults at her. She didn't hear him. In her mind she was five years old.

* * *

 _She sat on the floor of her bedroom playing with her dolls. She always liked to make the girl dolls tell the boy ones what to do. That wasn't the way things were supposed to work in her family. Women and children were seen and not heard and they never spoke out of line._

" _Perina." Her father's voice boomed through the house. She shuddered at the anger she heard in it. She rose and headed quietly toward her father's office._

" _What did you do?" He screamed at her in Russian; it was always Russian that he spoke; as she entered his office._

" _I don't know what you mean Batya."_

" _You stupid girl. Do not play games with me. What were you doing in my office?"_

" _I … I wasn't in your office Batya."_

" _Do not lie to me Perina. My desk drawer was unlocked. What did you take?"_

" _I didn't take anything Batya. I only wanted to find a pencil to draw with."_

" _You will stay out of my office you little bitch. You want a pencil you ask Matushka. Do not let me catch you in here again._

" _Yes Batya."_

" _Get out of my sight."_

* * *

"Perina! Are you listening to me?"

"Yes Batya." Perry said shaking her mind of the past.

"I said you are going to quit your job before I order the next hit. It's to take place in your unit and I'll not have you involved."

"No Batya. I can take care of myself."

"You will do what I say Perina. And next week you will begin making your marriage to Nikolai work. He is a much more suitable man than the company you've been keeping of late."

"I told you Batya I will not stay married to your mafia dick." She recoiled as his hand slapped her again.

"You will improve the company you keep and you will watch your tongue, girl." He said turning toward the door. "And you will not see that biker again." He said his parting words leaving an unspoken threat in the air as he let himself out the front door. Perry followed and stood on the porch looking out toward the street glad to see that Happy had left. She guessed she hadn't heard him leave over her father's yelling.

"What was that all about?" Kate asked quietly from behind her as she watched Yuri Petrovski's car reverse from their driveway.

Perry sighed. As she closed the front door and turned toward her friend. She knew she would not have understood a single word of the argument being that nearly every word had been in Russian.

"He wants me to quit my job and he wants me to go back to Nikolai."

"But Nikolai raped you. Did you tell him that?"

"There is no rape in marriage according to him."

"And he was cheating on you too with all those whores."

"My father pays for the whores K."

"Shit Pez. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe I will quit my job. I hate when all his mafia shit goes down but I will not go back to Nikolai."

"I'd be happier if you quit that job Pez. I worry about you with some of the stuff you tell me."

"It's mostly okay. It's just when the prisoners get outside orders to make hits and retaliations from external beefs that problems arise. And the women are okay. It's mostly internal stuff and asserting their place that cause the problems. But right now I'm gonna go take a shower. I feel like I smell like sex."

"Yeah you kinda do. Did you remember what you got up to last night?" Kate asked with a smirk.

"Yeah. I remembered. Remembered that it was the best damn sex I've ever had." She grinned as she turned to walk down the hallway toward her room.

Once in her room she closed her door and leant against it, trying desperately to quell her mind of the thoughts and memories that were engulfing it. She'd never had such an overwhelming desire to seek out a one night stand for more. But she couldn't.

She crossed to the bathroom and ran the water as hot as she could stand it before stripping off her clothes and stepping into the scalding hot water letting it burn him and his smell from her skin. She tipped her head back letting the water bead across her forehead as she pulled her long dark hair free under the steady stream of water. She tried to push her thoughts of last night out of her mind. She couldn't see him again. She had been stupid to get so drunk and involved with his kind. She was a mafia princess for Christ sake and he was a biker. Not just any biker; a Son. She knew her father and his Mafia contacts had an ongoing beef with the Sons.

If she got involved with him like she wanted to, and oh god did she want to, she knew it wouldn't end well. And then there was Nikolai. She knew she was going to have to do what her father had said and at least try to make things work out. She felt tears springing to her eyes at the thought of him touching her. There was nothing pleasurable about it and she had never desired him in the way a wife is supposed to desire her husband. It had been a marriage arranged by her father. Nikolai had shown him great honor in defending him during a deal that went sour and he had given his daughter as a prize. A trophy wife so to speak.

He had never made her skin burn with anticipation for him, had never made the effort to turn her on in any way. He had simply taken her for himself whenever he pleased. She'd never even had an orgasm until her first one night stand after leaving him six months earlier. And she had never experienced the burning lust for a man that she had last night for Happy. Just the thought of his voice whispering in her ear was enough to make her body tingle and burn all over again.

No she couldn't think of him that way. She knew couldn't see him again.

* * *

 _*Batya – Father_

 _*Matushka – Mother_

* * *

 **A/N: Wow on your reviews for the first chapter! Thank you all so much! I had no idea this story would be so well received. I had no intention of writing this today but once again it pretty much wrote itself and I couldn't wait to get it out to you. Hope you like this chapter and please continue to let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

"You working today Pez?" Kate asked as Perry came into the kitchen the following morning.

"Is that really a question you have to ask K?" Perry asked referring to way her long dark hair was pulled up into a tight bun at the back of her head.

"Nah. I guess not." Kate laughed. Perry only ever wore her hair like that when she was working. The rest of the time in hung loose in waves around her face. "You gonna quit like your dad wants you to?"

"I have no idea. I know my job and I know how to handle myself. I can take pretty much anything that's thrown at me in that prison. He just doesn't want me to get pulled into any of his mafia shit and I get that but hell I've been doing what he wants me to do my entire life so I don't get hurt by it."

"Yeah I can see where he's coming from though. If anyone at Stockton knew you were a mafia princess you'd be in the shit."

"They do know it K. My superiors know my origins but the inmates don't. That's where I'm in danger. If some of them found out who I am then I'd be in trouble."

"I worry about you Pez."

"I'll be fine."

"And what about Nikolai?"

"I don't want anything to do with him." She said, disgust in her voice. "My skin crawls just thinking about him touching me."

"I bet your skin doesn't crawl thinking about a certain biker." Kate grinned.

"I can't see him again K. My father would kill him and probably me too."

"But you can't go back to Nikolai either Perry. You were so unhappy."

Perry blinked back the tears that were coming to the corners of her eyes. "I can't talk about this now Kate. I have to finish getting ready for work." She said getting up from the chair and heading back to her room.

* * *

Perry leant her head against the headrest as she drove letting the music soothe her. She liked driving and enjoyed the drive out to Stockton every day. It allowed her time to process anything that was weighing on her thoughts. The drive today could never be long enough for everything she had going on in her head.

"Oh Christ." She muttered as she saw steam rising from the hood of her car and cursed. She looked at the clock on the dash and knew she still had plenty of time to get a tow and still get to work on time. She looked around to see where she was as she pulled her car to a stop at the side of the highway.

"Oh you have to be kidding me." She said to herself as she saw she'd come to a stop directly in front of the 'Welcome to Charming' sign. "And there's only one fucking mechanics in Charming isn't there?" She muttered.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" She swore in Russian before fishing her cell out of her bag to call for a tow.

She stood leaned against the side of her car waiting for the tow truck to show up. The woman on the phone had said it wouldn't be long and she hoped she was right. She wanted to get this over and done with and hoped to god the she wouldn't run into Happy. It was bad enough that she ran the risk of everyone else on the lot recognizing her as his latest conquest.

She glanced at the time display on her cell just as a tow truck pulled in in front of her. "Thank Christ." She thought seeing that she was beginning to cut it fine getting to work on time. Her relief quickly changed when she saw him get out of the tow truck. "Oh for fuck's sake." She muttered under her breath in Russian.

"What's the problem ma'am?" The blonde surfy looking guy with him asked as he neared.

"I think it's the radiator." She answered him.

Happy, looking for something in the glovebox, hadn't turned from the truck yet, but on hearing her voice answer Kozik he turned his head slowly and lowered his sunglasses. Seeing her leaned up against her car, dressed in a Corrections Officer uniform, and a skirted one at that, made his eyes nearly bug out of his head. He felt himself growing hard the longer he stared at her.

"Hap. You wanna get over here and take a look?" Kozik called seeing the look on Happy's face; he smirked himself. She sure was a looker for a CO.

"Yeah." He said moving forward hoping she didn't notice the effect she was having on him. Hell who was he kidding? He did want her to notice. He wanted her again.

"What's your name Darlin'?" Kozik asked.

"Perry." She answered eyeing Happy and his rippling muscles as he leant under the hood of her car.

" _Perry!_ " She chastised herself. " _Stop. You can't have him._ " She took a deep breath closing her eyes trying to rid herself of the burning that was pulsing through her veins as she looked at him.

"You're right. It's the radiator. Hook it up Koz." He said to the other man.

"You got time to come past the lot and fill in the paperwork?" He asked eyeing her uniform and she knew so much more.

"Yeah." She answered not failing to notice his perusing eyes. She could tell her attire was turning him on. "But nothing else." She added for his ears only.

He smirked as he headed toward the driver's side of the tow truck.

"We're good to go Darlin', get in." The other man said already opening the other door for her and offering her his hand to help her in. She cast her eyes toward Happy as she slid in and saw his dark eyes burning with lust.

The blond who sat next to her was chatty the short ride back to their lot and she wished he would shut up. It was hard enough sitting pressed between the two of them, in such close proximity to Happy, so close she could smell him, making her mouth water as it reminded her of his taste. She flicked her eyes to the side trying to gaze upon him through her peripheral vision and subconsciously bit her lip at the sight of his toothpick bobbing almost seductively at the corner of his mouth. He flicked his eyes across to her and raised his eyebrow at her when he caught her staring. He heard her sharp intake of breath and knew it was made from lust.

She was relieved when they pulled up in the lot and she could slide out of the truck away from him. She marched straight into the office startling a middle aged woman dressed in tight leather jacket, skinny jeans and heels. "Ah can I help you?" She asked appearing taken aback by Perry's uniform as she stood straight from where she'd been leaning over the lower drawer of the filing cabinet.

"I'm the one who called for a tow? They just brought it in and said I needed to take care of the paperwork." Perry answered her.

"Oh sure. You have to be somewhere?" She asked curiously, still eyeing the uniform.

"Yeah. I have thirty minutes before I'm due to start my shift at Stockton Penitentiary."

"We'll make this snappy then. Just fill in the basics and sign at the bottom. We can sort the rest out when you pick it up." The woman said sliding a piece of paper across the desk toward her.

"Great, thanks. I'm Perry by the way."

"Gemma." She answered watching Perry sign her name at the bottom.

"Could you call me a cab please?" She asked sliding the paper back across the desk toward her.

"One of the guys can drive you. It'll be quicker."

"Thanks but I'd prefer a cab." Perry answered knowing that Happy would be the one to offer to drive her.

"Sure. It'll take a few minutes to get here." Gemma said picking up the phone to start dialing.

"That's fine. I'll wait outside." She said turning to leave the small office.

Happy approached her as soon as he saw her. "You need a lift?"

"Gemma called me a cab." She answered without looking at him.

"Then she can uncall it. I'm driving ya."

"No you're not I'm taking a cab."

"Perry, stop bein' so self-righteous. I'll take ya."

"Look Happy, I know seeing me dressed like this must be a massive turn on but it was one night. It can't be more."

"Come on Perry. I wasn't born yesterday. I can tell how much you're fighting how you feel about this."

"It can't happen again Happy." She said as her cab pulled up in the lot. He grabbed at her arm and pulled her back as she made toward it.

"Perry." He said in that deep gravelly voice.

"I mean it Happy. We can't do this." She said shrugging off his arm and turning away as she got into the waiting cab.

She glanced out the window as the cab drove out of the lot to see him smash his fist against the wall and bark something at the blond guy he'd called Kozik before he stalked away to their clubhouse. She sighed. She hated having to push him away.

* * *

Perry's mind was not on her job that afternoon. She couldn't wipe her mind clean of the thoughts racing through it. His hands rough upon her bare flesh, his lips and tongue kissing her in a way she'd never been kissed before and his dick so impressively huge that it filled her like she'd never felt before.

" _Oh my god! What are you thinking Perry?" She thought to herself trying once again to shake her thoughts away. "I cannot think of him that way! I can't be with him. Batya will kill him. And shit if I'd taken that relief post all those months ago he could nearly have been under my charge. Shit Perry get a hold of yourself._ " She chastised herself as she glanced around her unit checking that everyone was doing as they should. She knew that he and the rest of Samcro had just gotten out of prison after a long stint. They hadn't been on her unit as she was rarely stationed on the men's side of the prison, only if there was a relief post that needed filling and she had nearly taken one a few months into their sentence for the unit that she knew they were housed in. The only reason that she hadn't was because she knew the shiv attack on Jackson Teller had been orchestrated by Russians; not her father as he had only become involved in California dealings since Putlova had been killed. She tried to avoid anything Russian mafia related that went down inside Stockton's walls.

Hell he was out now and she knew it didn't make a difference what her job was. He was no longer an inmate; he was a former inmate. There was nothing illegal about it. And if she was honest with herself the thought did turn her on. It was just one of many reasons she tried using to convince herself of why she had to stay away from him.

She seriously hoped that he wouldn't be at the lot when she had to pick up her car at the end of the week because she didn't know how much will power she had to keep pushing him away.


	4. Chapter 4

"Your car's ready." He rasped down the phone. _Of course it's him calling me to pick it up._ She thought, her spine tingling at the sound of his voice.

"Thanks I'll come pick it up after work."

"Make sure you keep that uniform on."

"Happy we can't …" She began to protest but he had already ended the call.

Perry sighed. She wanted him. She couldn't deny that but she knew she couldn't have him. How in the world was she going to convince him of that without telling him who she was?

* * *

She reached into her purse and handed the cab driver some notes as she got out in the near empty lot. She sighed as she saw his bike was the only one there. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath ridding her mind of the thoughts that rampaged through it.

"You done denying how much you want me?" His voice rasped cutting through her thoughts.

"Where's my car?" She said ignoring his question.

"It's in the garage still. There's a few things I need to go over with you."

She ran her hand over her brow flicking a strand of hair that had fallen loose behind her ear as she followed him toward the garage. As she neared him he turned and ran his hand down her arm before grabbing it hard and pinning her against the wall. She gasped and bit her bottom lip fighting against the lust that pulsed through her at his touch.

"Happy, we can't do this." She said her voice barely a whisper.

"Yeah we can." He said his mouth at her neck his hand expertly undoing the buttons of her blouse.

"Stop. No one can see us together."

"You're not at work Officer and I'm not an inmate." He said before crushing his lips against hers while his hand pushed aside the material of her blouse to reveal the smooth flesh of her breasts.

"It's not about that," She gasped breaking away from his kiss.

"Then what is it about Perry?" He asked his hand at her hair loosening it from its tight coil at the back of her head.

"I can't tell you, but no one can see us." She said her breath coming in short lusty gasps now as he succeeded in freeing her hair from its coil letting it fall free down her back. He reached his hand out beside him and pulled the roller door of the garage down. "That better?" He murmured against her breasts as he ran his tongue up between them. "Aha." She murmured giving in to the burning sensation that pulsed through her body. She scratched her nails down the back of his head as he pushed aside the lace of her bra and began sucking on her nipple.

She let out a soft whispery moan before he crushed his lips against hers once more, his hand pulling down the zip of her skirt and letting it fall to her ankles. She kicked her shoes off and stepped out of her skirt as she tugged his t-shirt up wanting to feel those rock hard muscles rippling beneath her hands once more. She ran her hands lustfully over his chest and shoulders as he pulled it over his head knowing she couldn't reach to do it.

"Oh Hap …" She gasped as he sank his teeth into her shoulder after kissing and biting a trail down her neck, her hands fast at work undoing his belt and jeans. She tugged his boxers down his hips at the same time that he pulled off her stockings and panties. "I got no condoms on me. You on the pill or something?"

"Yeah." She gave a small nod biting her lower lip again.

"Good." He said hoisting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist as he pinned her back against the wall. She couldn't get enough of his mouth, his lips, his tongue and its taste against hers as their kisses deepened and became more intense. She moaned into his mouth as he slid his dick into her. His mouth never left hers as he slammed relentlessly into her hard, fast and deep again and again. Her climax built quickly as his hips rolled against her. She broke her lips away from his and found his eyes with her own as she began to reach her peak. The look in his eyes tipped her over the edge and she threw her head back with a lusty moan and scraped her nails down the back of his head feeling the warm burn of her orgasm rampage through her as he grunted with his own release.

He slid his cock from her and lowered her gasping to the ground. "Holy shit Happy." She gasped still catching her breath as she began doing up the buttons of her blouse. He leant down to her and kissed her deeply once more before turning away to grab a roll of paper towel that sat on the tool bench beside them.

"What was that about can't?" He smirked at her as he handed her a handful of paper towel to clean herself up with. She smiled a beautiful sex drunk smile at him in answer as she took it and wiped away the wetness between her legs before she leant down to retrieve her underwear. Her smile quickly disappeared again before she spoke watching him pull his jeans up.

"It can't happen again though." She said quietly pulling her skirt up and zipping it at her back.

"Fuck Perry. Not this again." He growled coming back towards her and pinning her shoulders against the wall.

"I'm serious Happy. After today we cannot do this again."

"Why the fuck not Perry? What aren't you telling me?"

She searched his dark eyes seeing anger and curiosity rising above the lust that remained in them. She wondered if she should tell him the truth. That her father was a Russian mafia king that wouldn't have a second thought about running him through should he learn of this. Instead she went for the low blow. The one she knew would hit him right where it hurt.

"Because I'm married." She said slipping her shoes back on when he released her. He grabbed her left hand roughly and saw the gold band and massive rock of an engagement ring that hadn't been there their first night together.

"That who's car was in your driveway?" He growled as he threw her hand away.

"What? No." She answered quietly.

"Then who the fuck's was it?" He asked not knowing why it mattered to him anymore.

"It doesn't matter. I have to go. Can I have my keys please?"

"Yeah." He said stalking away from her and grabbing them from the hook on the wall. He threw them at her before continuing across to the roller door and wrenching it back open, the cool air of dusk flowing in against his still bare chest.

"Happy. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry." She said cautiously to his back.

"Yeah? Well you did."

"Happy … I …" She began.

"Don't worry Perry. I'll stay away so you can go and play happy families."

"Happy please. It's not like that."

"No. I know it ain't. Happily married women don't get drunk in bars and go home with tatted up bikers for mind blowing sex. What is it? He not good enough for you?"

"Happy, I really like you. It's complicated and I wanted you to know the truth."

"You like me or my cock? Cause trust me I'm not particularly likeable most of the time."

"I like you Happy."

"Well get over it."

"Happy …"

"Perry, you said yourself this can't continue. We fucked and it was good. More than good but you're married. Go back to your husband and make do with his no doubt tiny cock."

"Happy …"

"Just fucking go Perry before I do something I'll regret." He growled.

She swallowed hard knowing she should be scared of him as she unlocked and slid into her car. But she wasn't; growing up with her father had taught her what fear was and Happy Lowman growling at her to fuck off was not it. She wanted more than anything to be able to tell him the truth of her situation but she knew she'd done the right thing. Letting him think she was happily married and he'd just been a fling meant he would stay away keeping both of them safe from her father's rage. She knew that telling him who she was would not scare him and she knew too that if she told him the truth about her marriage to Nikolai he would no doubt feel obliged to save her. She didn't want that. She didn't want him risking his own skin for her. She'd grown up in this life and survived it on her own. She could continue doing it without anyone saving her.

She glanced in her rear vision mirror as she drove out of the lot and saw him standing there watching her drive away. It would be okay. She could do this if it meant keeping him alive.

Happy stood, anger seething in him as he watched her drive out of the lot. He didn't know why this bothered him so much. He'd fucked a lot of women and a lot of them had been pretty good. But none as good as Perry. She was tight and instantly wet for him. And she did things to him that no other woman had. The lust and the need that had pulsed through him as her hands came into contact with his body had never happened before. Sex before had always just been about getting off but with her it was the buildup that was the best part. He knew what bothered him so much about this. He had fucked many women but he'd never cheated on one. He was always loyal and he realized he was angry at her for nearly fucking up her marriage not for leaving him. He sighed as he turned away from the garage. That was when he saw it out of the corner of his eye; the black Mercedes pulling away from the curb in pursuit of Perry's car.

If she'd told the truth and it wasn't her husband then who was it? Not his business he thought wiping it from his mind.

* * *

 **A/N: This story continues to write itself and I'm really enjoying bringing these characters to life especially Perry. Thank you for your reviews and thoughts and please let me know what you think about this latest encounter.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Perina!" Yuri growled through the open window of his car as he pulled up behind her in her driveway. He saw her jump as she walked toward the door.

"Batya." She answered turning toward him as he got out. "I didn't know you were behind me."

"What were you doing in Charming?" He asked in Russian.

"I drive through it every day on my way to and from work Batya." She answered switching also to Russian. She knew it offended him when she spoke English to him.

"Bullshit Perina! I saw you at the Samcro lot. I told you to stay away from him."

Perry sighed. "Batya my car broke down just outside of Charming a few days ago. Samcro own the only mechanic shop in Charming. I was there tonight picking it up."

"Really Perina? How long does it take to pick up a car and sign some paperwork? It requires him to close the garage door? It requires you to take your hair out and take off half your clothes?" He said his eyes resting upon her bare legs. _Shit_ She thought realizing she had neglected to put her stockings back on. They were probably still lying on the garage floor.

"Batya …." She began trying desperately to think of something to cover what she had been doing.

"Save it Perina. I know what you were doing you useless slut. This is the last time I will warn you. Stay away from him or I will kill him and make sure no man ever finds you attractive again!"

"Yes Batya." She sighed in defeat. She knew from experience that it was easier to do as he said than to defy him.

"Nikolai will be here tomorrow. You will make him welcome, Perina."

Perry swallowed back the lump in her throat before she answered. "Yes Batya."

He turned and got back in his car just as Kate arrived home. She waited for Yuri to reverse out of the driveway before driving into it herself.

"Perry?" She said as she got out addressing her where she stood as if rooted to the ground. "You okay babe?"

Perry's eyes darted from where they had been fixed watching her father's car disappear to her friend who stood concerned in front of her. "I'm scared K."

"Of what? Your father? What was he here for?"

"He warned me to stay away from Happy and well we hooked up again when I went to pick up my car and my father saw us together. I'm scared he'll do something to him."

"Well then warn him. Do you have his number?"

"No. Only the garage number. And I can't. He doesn't know who really I am K. I can't tell him that my Russian mafia father is going to try to kill him."

"Well make something up. You owe it to him to at least warn him to watch his back."

"But we ended things K. I let him think I don't care. It's the only way I could get him to stop seeing me."

"Pez. Where's your phone?"

"In my bag."

"Give it here." Kate said taking charge. Perry did as she was told and passed her phone over. Kate scrolled through her friends recent contacts and found the number of Teller Morrow Garage and pressed call.

"Here. It's ringing." She said placing the phone back in Perry's hands.

Perry took a deep breath as she put her phone to her ear and listened to it ring. She thought it was about to ring out when she heard his raspy voice on its other end.

"Yeah?"

"Happy." She said startled at hearing his voice.

"Perry?" He asked hearing what he thought was fear in her voice.

"Yeah. I um just wanted to tell you to be careful."

"Why? Your husband find out about us?" He asked perhaps a little too harshly.

"No. But please just watch your back." She answered.

Yep, he was sure of it; there was definitely fear in her voice.

"Perry what's going on? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about."

"I can take care of myself girl. Go be a dutiful wife." He said hanging up the phone, perplexed. He had most certainly heard fear in her voice but why. And why was she warning him to be careful. She knew who he was. Well maybe not all of it but enough. She had just ended things with him saying she had to go back to her husband. Did she really think her husband would try something? But she'd said he hadn't found out. Maybe it had something to do with that car.

"Fuck this shit." He growled slamming the office door shut behind him and heading over to his bike. He needed the freedom of the road to process everything that swirling around his head.

It was midnight when he found himself in Lodi riding up her street. He cut off the engine in front of her house, got off and leant back against his bike. He took off his helmet hanging it on his handlebars and stashing his riding glasses in his kutte.

He didn't know what he was doing there and didn't know what he hoped to achieve through being there. All he knew was he didn't buy Perry's explanation about why they couldn't continue to see each other. He sensed there was something she wasn't telling him. He saw the curtain on the front window move and hoped that it had been Perry.

A few moments later she opened the front door and marched out across her front yard toward him.

"You can't be here Happy." She said urgently. "If someone sees you."

"If who sees me Perry? What the fuck is going on?" He said taking an eyeful of all the bare flesh she had going on in the baby doll pajamas she wore.

She sighed, closed her eyes, swallowed hard, he could tell forcing back tears.

"Look Hap. There's someone in my life who doesn't want me to see you and if I do they'll kill you."

"Your fictitious husband?"

She smiled at his words kind of glad he'd read between the lines and wasn't buying the whole happy marriage thing.

"I actually am married but not so happily as I may have made out today. I just said that in the hope that it would make you stay away."

"Perry. I like you. I don't know why but I do. I don't want to stay away from you."

"But Happy. You have to. If you care about me you have to." She said losing the battle of fighting back her tears as they began to slide down her cheeks. He reached his arm out to her with the intention of pulling her to him but she stepped back out of his reach.

"Perry I don't give a damn who sees us together." He sighed crossing his arms over his chest. "And no one is going to kill me babe."

"You called me babe." She said quietly a warm smile rising briefly to her cheeks.

"Yeah I did." He answered, liking how he'd just made her feel.

He watched as her smile melted away to be replaced by tears again.

"Look Happy. I wish it didn't have to be this way but you don't know who you're going up against."

"Who is it Perry? The guy with black Mercedes?"

She nodded.

"Who is he? Your old man or something?"

She nodded again.

"Babe, c'mere." He said holding out his hand to her. "C'mon, look there's no one else around. No one is gonna see us."

She stepped forward and allowed him to pull her towards him. She placed her hands on his chest and didn't feel the burning passion that usually pulsed through her upon touching him but instead felt calm and content.

"Listen Perry. I've done a lot of shit. You probably know I've been in prison for some of it. If your Old Man has a problem with me I can take it. I'll even do what I can to talk him around without resorting to using my fists."

"It's not that easy Hap. My Old Man isn't your usual overprotective father. Trust me please when I say you have to stay away." She said almost in a whisper her voice was so soft with fear.

"He scares you doesn't he?"

She nodded. "He scares the hell out me. And he won't hesitate to kill you if he sees us together again. You have to stay away."

"Okay Perry. I'll stay away but only if I know you're gonna be okay."

"I will be Hap. I can handle him."

"You sure?" He asked trailing his lips across her hair.

"I've been doing it all my life. I'll be fine." She said feeling relieved that he had finally agreed to stay away but sad at what that meant.

"What about your husband? You afraid of him too?"

"No. He's just a pig. We've been separated for the last six months. But my father is insisting that I go back to him."

"You're a grown woman Perry. What are you? Your twenties?"

She nodded. "I'm 26."

"You don't have to do what Daddy says."

"Trust me Happy. My father is not the sort of man you say no to. My husband will be in town tomorrow so you really need to stay away."

"If he fuckin' hurts you Perry …"

"He won't Hap. He's just asshole who's pathetic in bed."

Happy smirked at her words before he spoke. "Perry I'll do a deal with you."

"What's that?"

"I won't come near you and I'll resist the urge to slam you against the nearest wall and fuck you senseless but you gotta let me keep an eye on you."

"Hap …" She sighed feeling like they were back at square one.

"Listen babe. After what you just told me I want to know that you'll be okay. I promise I won't come within a hundred yards of you."

"Happy, I can't even let you do that." She said looking up at him.

"Try and stop me."

"Don't say I didn't warn you when my father comes after you."

"I'll take that chance." He said brushing his lips over her forehead. "One last kiss?" He murmured.

She nodded slightly biting her bottom lip before allowing his lips to find hers. It was on the tip of her tongue to invite him inside as he deepened their kiss but instead she broke away and put her fingers to his lips staying in his embrace.

"I have to go inside before I'm asking you to stay." She murmured.

He kissed her fingers before taking her hand in his and kissing them again. "I swear Perry if either of them hurt you ..." He said letting his threat hang in the air.

"They won't if we don't see each other again Happy." She answered, a mixture of fear and longing in her eyes as she stepped back out of his embrace.

"Take care Perry." He said letting her go..

"You too Happy." She said so quietly he barely heard her. He watched as she turned to go back inside before bringing his Harley to life underneath him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Perina!" Her father's voice bellowed across her house as she stepped out of the shower. Perry sighed knowing that Kate must have let him in.

"Just a minute Batya." She called, Russian beginning to roll naturally off her tongue again. It was only recently that her father had been back in town. She had done her best in recent years to try to leave her Russian roots behind her even going so far as a child to perfect an American accent so the children at school wouldn't pick on her for talking funny.

"You're husband has arrived Perina. Come greet him as you should." Her father called back to her.

She sighed and took a deep breath as she toweled her hair dry. "I will, Batya." She called back. "Just give me a minute to get dressed." She called back knowing that those words would leave Nikolai with a pathetic cheesy grin on his face.

She pulled on her jeans that lay discarded in the corner of her room and pulled a clean tank top from her dresser drawer which she pulled over her head as she neared her closed bedroom door. She closed her eyes readying herself for what she knew she had to do as her hand rested upon the doorknob. "You can do this Perry. You've been doing it all your life. Just grin and bear it and everything will be okay." She told herself before she opened the door and stepped out to find her father and his protégé standing in her hallway.

"Batya, Nikolai don't just stand there. You are welcome to sit in the lounge." She said perhaps a little too politely but she knew she had gained her father's approval when she saw a flicker of a smile cross his lips. This was the dutiful daughter he wanted to see not the rebellious slut that whored herself out to bikers. Yuri turned and headed into the lounge room but Nikolai remained behind and waited for Perry to approach him.

"Perry, it's good to see you." He said placing his hand on her arm.

"I can't say the same for you." She muttered.

"Are we going to try to make it work like he wants?" Nikolai asked quietly motioning towards her father who had taken a seat on an armchair.

"Are you going to treat me with me respect and tell him no when he offers to pay for your whores?"

He didn't answer her and just rolled his eyes.

"Then no Nik, we're not going to try to make this work. It can be like it was before I left you but I'm not going to pretend that I love you for his sake."

"Perina, Nikolai. You can kiss and make up later, right now I have something I wish to discuss with you both." Yuri called from the lounge room.

Perry shook Nikolai's hand off her arm and turned toward the lounge room taking a seat on the couch but didn't protest when he sat down beside her and placed his hand on her leg. She shuddered inwardly at his touch but showed no emotion outwardly for her father to see.

"Matushka called this morning. Your sister has had her baby. A girl." He said with what should have been pride at the welcoming of his first grandchild, but Perry could tell the news that it was a girl had been met with disappointment. She knew he had always been disappointed that he had only had girls that had survived, with two sons stillborn for which he blamed his wife. After the second stillbirth nearly 10 years ago now she had moved back to Russia taking Perry's younger sister with her. Perry had become an A+ student in America and they agreed she should continue without interruption but her sister had been the favorite since her birth when Perry was five, not a rebellious streak in her, the perfect child, complete opposite to Perry as her father had always made a point of.

"What did they call it?" Perry asked knowing already where her father's conversation was headed.

"That isn't important." He answered her. "What is of note is that it was not my eldest daughter who bore me my first grandchild and nor was it a boy. You will bear a child Perina."

"Shouldn't that be a decision I make?" Perry asked.

"It is a decision that you're husband has voiced concern that you will not partake in. You will give him an heir Perina. It is your duty as his wife to bear him children. And a male at that."

Perry raised her eyebrows "And what if I don't want kids?"

"You agreed to bring Nikolai's children into this world when you chose to marry him Perina."

"I didn't choose to marry him Batya. You forced me to."

"You will do as I say Perina. You will bear Nikolai a child and might I add it will be Russian." He said with an infection to his voice, that insinuated Perry would rather carry a certain biker's child.

Perry couldn't help but glare at her father for his words. "By the way Perina, have you resigned from your job?"

"No Batya and I won't." She said with more conviction than she knew she should dare to have.

"You will Perina or I will take measures to make sure you do. Now, my children, I will allow you to reacquaint yourselves with each other." He said his gaze lying longer on Nikolai than on his daughter. "Don't forget our meeting at the Jelly Bean this evening Nikolai. It will be an important one in more ways than one." He added as he opened the front door to leave.

"How so?" Nikolai asked.

"I'll fill you in before they get there." Yuri responded casting a glare toward Perry.

* * *

Perry recoiled in pain as Nikolai pinched her ass hard as he slammed into her from behind. She grimaced and held tight to the bedframe willing him to finish.

At last she heard him moan as he gripped her hips and pulled her back against him. His hand grabbed at her breast and squeezed it hard before he pulled out of her slapping her ass.

"Jesus Perry, at least try to fake it." He growled.

"Oh yes Nikolai. Yes please rape me again." She panted mockingly at him. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled it hard forcing her to face him.

"And you wonder why I fuck whores when I have to listen to you talk back at me like that."

"At least they get paid to fake it."

He slapped her hard. She couldn't help but cry out in pain knowing it would leave a mark.

"Oh you like that?" He asked pulling her hair harder.

"Fuck off Nik. Go to your fucking meeting at the Jelly Bean, if it even is a meeting and not just an excuse get laid by someone that takes the effort to fake it."

"Oh there's a meeting Perry. We're meeting with the Sons to try to iron out all that shit that's been going on between us lately, not saying I won't get a decent fuck later on though."

"You're meeting with the Sons?" She asked trying hard to rid her face of any emotional connection to that word. "What about?"

"Not your business. Why would you even care?" He asked as he headed toward the bathroom.

"No reason." She lied hoping like mad it had nothing to do with a vendetta against Happy.

* * *

Happy sat casting his eye around at the strippers that surrounded him. He used to like the Jelly Bean but tonight he could think of plenty of better places he'd rather be. They were all too skinny and the one working the pole right now wasn't even that good looking and her tits were too fake. The only woman that dominated his thoughts right now was Perry.

He looked across to Tig whose eyes seemed to be bugging out of his head with all the scantily clad girls around him. Happy did his best to keep the disdain he felt from his expression. The last thing he wanted was to offend the Russians who sat with them, especially after the deal they'd just made.

They had agreed to call off the beef they had with the club that had resulted in Jax getting shived in Stockton and Putlova and his men getting killed in retaliation for it, in exchange for guns at a discounted yet still very high price.

"Another round, dear girl." The older of the two said to the scantily clad blonde waitress as he snapped the top of her thong. His accent was thick and it was as if it pained him to have to speak English. The younger one had done most of the talking whilst making the deal but it was clear the older one was in charge.

Happy looked across to the younger one now a whore either side of him, both letting him feel them up more than they he'd bet they were getting paid for. He couldn't help but notice the thick gold wedding band on his finger. He knew half the men in here were probably married but he couldn't understand how a man could do that to a woman he had committed himself to. Sure he slept with more women than he could count but he'd never cheated on one and he knew he never would. He knew that if Perry ever let him near her again he'd never sleep around on her like this Russian prick more than likely did to his Old Lady. What did Russians even call their old ladies anyway? He wondered.

"Happy," the thick accented voice addressed him tearing him from his thoughts. "You not enjoying yourself?"

"Not really my scene tonight."

"Somewhere else you rather be?"

"Nah. Just not really in the mood."

"Here." He said placing a handful of notes on the table in front of Happy. "Pick any whore you want for a private dance."

"I … I can't." Happy said back.

"Why not? You have a woman you'd rather be with?" He said with a chuckle as if the thought of only ever fucking the same woman amused him. The younger Russian's eyes narrowed waiting for Happy's response.

"Nah. No woman." Happy answered almost paining him to say it as her noticed Clay's glaring gaze at him, telling him to accept the money and not offend them. "Thanks." Happy said leaning forward and picking up the cash in front of him. "I'll go for that blonde that was here before."

"I took you for a brunette kind of man." The older Russian commented raising his eyebrows which earned him a questioning glare from the younger man.

"Nah. Prefer 'em blonde especially when the curtains match the carpet." He answered with an intentional smirk as he wondered where Yuri Petrovski's obvious prodding was leading. He stood and made his way to the bar to talk the pimp that stood behind it.

* * *

"What the fuck was that all about?" Clay asked him later as they held an informal debrief sitting around the clubhouse.

"No idea." Happy answered. "Maybe his lame ass attempt to make conversation."

"Yeah. Maybe. Certainly let's that Nikolai dude do all the talking." Jax put in.

"What relation you reckon they are to each other?" Tig asked throwing his arm back against the bar.

"Can't say I really care. They're both pigs when it comes to how they treat women." Happy said.

"That's what I mean. Nikolai could be his son for how much he acts like him but he's obviously not." Tig clarified.

"Son in law maybe?" Clay put in.

"Who the fuck cares? So long as they don't back out of the deal or cause problems what does it matter?" Happy said clearly growing edgy.

"You didn't fuck that bird tonight did ya?" Tig commented rather than asked.

"Nah. She looked like she'd snap." Happy said rising from his seat.

"You need to get laid Hap." Tig said with a smirk.

"Stay the fuck out of my business. I'm goin' home." Happy said as he headed toward the door out to the lot.

"What's up with him?" Clay asked as the door slammed behind the clearly edgy man.

"He hasn't gotten laid since that brunette gash he picked up in Lodi last week." Tig filled him in.

"Why? It's not like he hasn't got enough to choose from around here." Clay said.

"He's barely looked at a croweater since he's so hung up on her but from what I hear she's playin' hard to get." Tig filled him in.

"That's why I'm glad I got Gemma. Guaranteed pussy and no bullshit mind games." Clay said with an aura of confidence.

Tig smirked. "That's where you got that wrong. Best sex is no strings attached."

"That's only cos you don't have a woman Tig." Jax laughed.

* * *

Happy grabbed his cell from the pocket of his kutte as he neared his bike and dialed Perry's number.

"Hello?" She answered sleepily. _Shit._ He'd forgotten how late it was.

"Hey Perry." His voice rasped over the phone. "Sorry if I woke you."

"Yeah you did. But that's okay. What's up?" She asked.

"I just wanted to check in and make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine." she answered rubbing sleep from her eyes. "You?"

"You don't need to worry about me babe."

She smiled. "Well you need to quit worrying about me. I'll be fine Hap."

"Is calling you okay? I'm guessing your husband's not there or you either wouldnta answered or hung up on me."

"No. He's out; probably with some hooker."

"You shouldn't have to put up with that Perry."

"It's okay Hap. Wait." There was a pause on the line as she listened. "I just heard his car so I have to go okay?" She continued.

"Okay but look you got my number now." Happy said.

"Like I can save your number in my phone, Happy." She said only half sarcastically, a half smile on her face both glad that he wanted her to have it and apprehensive if anyone should find it.

"I still don't get what this is about Perry, but I feel better knowing you have my number okay?" He said.

She smiled. "Okay Happy. I really have to go."

"Goodnight Perry."

"Goodnight." She whispered ending the call just as she heard the front door open and Nikolai's no doubt drunken footsteps heading toward her bedroom. She put her phone on the nightstand and feigned sleep.

Moments later she groaned as Nikolai crawled into bed behind her and grabbed hard to her hip before running his hand down under the band of her panties.

"Nik, no. Who knows where your dick's been." She grumbled pushing his hand away.

He grabbed hold of her hand and pinned it above her head, holding tightly to her wrist as he used his other hand to roll her towards him pinning her hips down as he climbed on top of her. He pinned her other hand above her head too before lowering his face until it was inches from hers.

"You're going to fuck me Perry or I'll make sure Happy Lowman is done for." He snarled watching the fear rise in her eyes.

"What? I …" She began before she felt the sting of his hand on her cheek.

"Your father told me you've been fucking a Son. After tonight I didn't need to ask which one." He continued to snarl.

"Nikolai. We were separated."

"You fucked him last week when you knew I was coming back." He snarled. "Don't go mouthing off at me about where my dick has been you filthy slut." He spat.

She swallowed hard as he pulled her hair.

"You still fucking him?"

"No I ended it." She gasped. "Does he know who you are to me?" She asked quietly.

"Nah. He's oblivious to it. But I tell you Perry if the next time I see him he is still so obviously hung up on you I'll make sure he knows exactly who I am to you and I'll make sure he knows he's a dead man if he ever so much as thinks of touching you again. You hear me?"

"Yes Nikolai." She nodded for the first time fearing him as she began to see just how similar to her father he was becoming.

"Now Perry you are going to fuck me and you are going to enjoy it. If you don't then you'll fake it so well that I can't tell the difference."

"I guarantee you I'll be faking it Nik." She couldn't help but spit at him.

"You don't know when to keep you're fucking mouth shut do you bitch?" He snarled as he got off her and grabbed handful of her hair pulling her from the bed. She screamed in pain as he pulled her to the bathroom and stood her in front of the mirror.

"You see who that is?" He asked as she continued to whimper for how hard he was pulling her hair.

"Do you see who that is?" He snarled again when she didn't answer, making her look at her reflection in the mirror.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Tell me who it is."

"Perry."

"Your Russian name bitch." He snarled.

"Perina." She said in a quiet whimpered voice.

"Perina who?"

"Perina Romanov."

"Did you hear that? Perina Romanov." He snarled. "That means you belong to me!" He growled tightening his grip in her hair. She screamed as he slammed her face into the mirror breaking it and leaving a gash at the side of her forehead and nearly across her eye. He placed her hands on the side of the vanity in a braced position and she whimpered as she felt him pull her panties down letting them fall to her ankles. He grabbed hold of her around her hips holding her in position as he tugged his dick to make it hard. She gasped as he slammed it into her, not for his size as he had nothing on Happy but for how dry her walls were.

She screamed in pain and looked down into the sink as her insides felt like they were being torn. He grabbed a handful of hair again and pulled her head up forcing her to look at her reflection in the mirror as he slammed into her. "You see that Perina? You're mine. Not his. You are mine."

"Yes, Nikolai." She whimpered through her pain and fear.

"You are mine Perina Romanov." He said with a grunt as he released his load inside of her. "Don't ever forget it." He said as he pulled out of her and slammed her head into the mirror again, this time leaving a gash in her hairline leaving her reeling as he finally unfurled his fingers from her hair.

"Clean this shit up." He said as he turned and left the bathroom. She managed to turn and watch as he lay down on the bed and promptly fell asleep. Her hand was shook as she pushed the bathroom door closed and collapsed down against it. Tears streamed down her cheeks, her whole body shaking as she passed out still leaned up against the bathroom door.

* * *

 **A/N: So a lot goes on in this chapter but not out of context. It is the last I have fully written and it is for the love of this story and the love you've shown so far that I wanted to get it up. I love Perry and i'd love to have the time to continue her story but I am now studying and my mind is working in ways that it hasn't for years (more years than I wish to say!) and right now my concentration needs to be on directing myself towards work next year once the completion of my course is done. I know where this story is headed but finding the time to put it down is scarce. (Unless Perry harrasses me in my dreams so much that I can't ignore her!) Please. please review and let me know what you think. Often it's reviews that inspire me to get more up. Once again thank you so much for everything on this story so far! ~ Rach**


	7. Chapter 7

Perry woke and was immediately aware of the throbbing in her head. She groaned as she pulled herself up off the bathroom floor to take in her reflection in the shattered mirror. The gash across her forehead was caked with dry blood, making it look worse than she had thought it was the previous night. The black and purple bruise that surrounded her eye rendered it near impossible to open.

She closed her eyes blinking back tears as she recalled the events of last night. She knew looking in the mirror that she couldn't cover this with makeup as she had grown expert at before leaving him before. She began to shake with fear. She had never feared Nikolai before last night, only detested him and she had grown to expect the sharp sting of his hand across her cheek, or the grip around her neck so tight that she bruised. She supposed that she deserved it for the way she spoke to him. He had never before been as abusive as he was last night. She shuddered as she thought of how much she now feared him and just how like her father he was becoming both in attitude and actions.

She pushed thoughts of her childhood away as she opened the bathroom door stealing a glance over to the bed not sure whether she wanted to find Nikolai there or gone. She felt relieved however to find the bed empty and hoped that he wasn't somewhere else in the house. She saw the soft rays of early morning sunlight creeping around the corner of the blinds as she moved slowly to the bedroom door her hand holding her throbbing head. As she opened the door she heard noises coming from the kitchen, but the consideration in the volume of those noises told her that it must be Kate.

"Oh holy hell Perry! What the fuck did he do to you?" Kate said upon seeing her enter the kitchen.

"Where is he?" Perry asked ignoring her friend's question.

"He left about half an hour ago, saying you were still sleeping. Hoping he hadn't killed you more like!"

"I'm fine K." Perry insisted.

"Like hell you are Pez." She said putting a cup of coffee down on the table in front of her. "You're going to drink that and then you're going to get dressed and then I'm getting you the hell out of here."

"I can't leave this time K."

"And you can't stay and let him do this to you again Perry. I knew this was coming from all the times he hurt you before."

"He's never hurt me this much before though K."

"Perry you have to stop making excuses for him." Kate insisted. "He was leading up to this before you left him and you know it."

"It was because he found out about Happy, K. If I stay away like he wants …"

"Perry will you listen to yourself? Whatever this was over makes no difference. He'll do it again for some other reason. He will end up killing you. You know that right?"

Perry sighed, "Fine Kate, but you know he'll involve my father if I leave him again. They'll find me and then probably kill us both." She continued beginning to feel light headed.

"Probably but we'll take my car. They'll be less likely to follow us then." Kate said matter of factly.

Perry sighed. It wasn't the first time that Kate had insisted she get away from Nikolai.

* * *

Perry slumped down in the passenger seat of Kate's car so she wasn't visible to anyone outside, beginning to feel incredibly nauseas as Kate pulled out of their driveway and headed to the highway.

"Wait Kate. Where are we going?" Perry asked sitting up, looking out the window and seeing the direction they were headed in.

"Charming."

"Shit Kate no! That's the first place they'll look." Perry said in alarm.

"But you'll be safe Perry." Kate said glancing across to her friend. "I saw you and Happy talking and making out in the driveway the other night. He'll protect you Perry."

"This is a bad idea Kate."

"Well too bad Pez because it's the only one I've got."

Perry sighed. "Just make sure we're not being followed then because it could all turn to shit even quicker then." She said resting her head back against the seat and closing her eyes against the pain and nausea she was feeling.

"I know Pez. This isn't the first time I've helped you get away." She said glancing across to her friend again, concern for her condition growing.

They pulled up into the Samcro lot causing several eyes to turn their way at the unfamiliar car, Happy among them.

"Fuck." He said standing up, immediately seeing Perry's face as she got out. He covered the distance between the clubhouse and where she stood quicker than even he'd have thought possible. "Who did this to you Perry?" She heard his raspy voice as his arms encircled her. She slumped against him no longer able to stand. He scooped her up into his arms and stalked toward the clubhouse. "Jax, call Tara and get her here now." He barked as he carried Perry past his brothers and into the clubhouse.

Chibs and Tig scrambled to follow him and watched as he placed her down on the couch inside. She rested her head against its back as tears spilled forth from her eyes. She wasn't sure if she was relieved to be here with him or terrified that her father would find her here.

"Who did this to you, Perry?" Happy asked again seeing she was close to passing out.

Her breaths came in short sharp gasps as she fought against tears and the dizziness that engulfed her.

She hadn't yet found the words to answer him as Tara came into the clubhouse doctor's bag in hand, being led by Jax. Tara didn't ask questions as she began patching Perry up; she'd learnt not to when it came to her doctoring duties around the clubhouse. She began speaking quietly with Perry, learning her name and what had happened as Happy stepped back letting her do her job his arms crossed tightly against his chest as he quietly seethed knowing he wouldn't let this go unpaid for.

Tara turned to the men around her. "Can someone get her a glass of water?" She asked. Happy didn't move from his guarded stance over Perry, but flicked his eyes menacingly toward the prospect who'd come in to find out what was going on. He scuttled across to the bar and returned with a glass filled with water in record time.

"Perry I want you to take these okay?" She said handing the young woman in front of her some pills. "It's only Tylenol alright? It will help with your head and the nausea." She said as Perry nodded taking the pills from her.

"Who do I talk to about her condition?" Tara asked as she turned.

Happy stepped forward without a word and waited for Tara to speak. Tara gave a brief nod and led him away toward the bar after making Perry comfortable.

"She has a severe concussion but there's no facial bone damage and the swelling around her eye will start to go down in the next 24 hours. She needs to rest but don't let her become unresponsive. Wake her every hour if she falls asleep and have her take these for three days." She said placing a small pill bottle in his hand.

"What are they?" Happy asked gruffly.

"Antibiotics as precaution; because the gash across her eye wasn't treated straight away I want to prevent the risk of infection. Also there were thin slivers of glass within it. Keep a close eye on her for the next 24 hours and let her tell you what happened when she's ready. The concussion appears to be causing her some confusion right now. If her condition changes in any way for the worse call me back straight away."

"Thanks Doc." Happy said stepping away from her and back toward Perry. "You okay?" He asked knowing it was the most stupid question he could have asked.

She gave a small nod. "Yeah. I will be." She said quietly seeing the concern in his dark eyes. She knew Kate had been right to bring her here. He ran a thumb gently down her cheek. "Rest okay?" he said seeing beneath the strength she tried to hold in her expression to the fear that filled her eyes. "You're safe here, okay?"

"Thanks Hap." She said quietly letting her eyes close. He turned to face the others in the room knowing they wanted an explanation and he told them what he could only suspect, looking toward Kate who stood nearby for confirmation. "Am I right?" He asked. "Did her father do this?"

Kate shook her head. "It was her husband." She said not giving them a name knowing that it was still Perry's decision to reveal to them who she really was.

"Do you know what he did to her?" Happy pressed, his anger rising.

"No. She didn't say. I only know what I saw when she got up this morning." Kate said, sweeping a strand of honey blonde hair off her face.

"You didn't hear them arguing or anythin' last night?" Happy continued.

"No. I wasn't home. I work nights." She said a little hesitantly knowing that in this room filled with horny bikers they'd probably figure out her profession fairly quickly.

Happy for the first time took a good look at her and eyed her up and down. He raised an eyebrow before he spoke. "And when you did get home. It was quiet?"

"Yeah," Kate answered. "It was about 3am so I didn't know anything was up but he must have already done it."

Happy nodded. "It's Kate isn't it?"

Kate nodded.

"Who the fuck are we dealing with Kate? Why won't she tell me who her family is?"

Kate sighed. She knew through Perry's obvious trust of this man that she didn't need to fear him but she couldn't help but feel some trepidation toward the man standing in front of her, his arms crossed menacingly against his chest, fury rising in his eyes, as she answered. "It has to be her to tell you. It's her decision."

Happy nodded clearly frustrated by her answer. He turned and moved back toward the couch Perry lay sleeping on and sat in the armchair that was alongside it to keep a vigil over her while he made sense of the little he knew. He was seemingly oblivious to the conversation that went on around him.

Kate had taken a seat at the bar next to the least scary looking Sons member, a younger Puerto Rican man with a Mohawk and tribal tattoos on either side of his head. She smiled at the irony of finding one of these bikers less scary than the rest as she thought about what he looked like but she soon discovered he was anything but scary.

"So where do you work?" The man whose name she'd learnt was Juice, asked.

She blushed a little before answering. "A strip club in Lodi."

He nodded smiling as he took in her slim, amply busted appearance. "Maybe I'll have to come out to see you for a private dance sometime."

She blushed again. "Maybe I might like that." She found herself saying.

"Now, now Juicy! Don't go stealin' her away before she's had a chance to meet all of us." Tig commented sidling up next to her. "They real?" he asked his eyes on her tits.

"One hundred percent and not for you." She said as she turned back toward Juice who couldn't hide his chuckle before Tig clocked him across the back of the head and stalked away. Kate giggled and continued to flirt with him. They both looked up as Happy walked past them, Perry draped in his arms.

"Taking her to my dorm." He said by way of explanation as he passed by them. "Be quieter and more comfortable for 'er. You're both safe here." He added for Kate's benefit knowing that by bringing her here she had gotten herself tied up in whatever Perry's mess was.

* * *

 **A/N: Firstly apologies for the typos in Chapter 6. I put it up late last night and obviously my eyes weren't as meticulous as usual. However in saying that thank you so much for the overwhelming reviews. I'm truly flattered by some of your comments about how much you enjoy this and my other stories.**

 **My brain is in a fog of cold and flu meds right now so concentrating on study is near impossible and I turned to Perry for a break from it and this chapter formed before I knew it and I couldn't wait to get it out to you. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

Happy lay on his side propped on his elbow watching Perry sleep fitfully beside him. She whimpered and gasped, as her fingers twitched and her face screwed up with her dreams. He ran his finger down her cheek gently with the intention of waking her when she began to mutter strange words that he couldn't understand. He could only pick a few words from her mutterings – what sounded like Batya, Matushka, and Nik. The rest was gibberish.

She jerked awake with a start, looking fearfully around her, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. "Perry, babe you're safe here." He said as she looked across to her.

"Happy? You can't be here." She said fear rising in her voice.

"Babe, listen to me you're at my clubhouse. Do you remember how you got here?" He said running his hand up and down her arm.

She took a moment letting his soft touch calm her before she answered. "Kate, she brought me."

He nodded slowly.

"Kate, is she okay?"

"She's fine. Taken quite a shining to Juice it seems."

"To who?"

"One of my brothers. You wanna tell me what happened to you."

Perry sighed and looked at him. "I can't Happy. Just me being here is dangerous to both of us. Kate should never have brought me here."

"I'm glad she did Perry. If this is what your dropkick husband is capable of after only one night back you'd soon be dead staying there any longer."

"Did Kate tell you he did this?"

"Yeah. So what did he do?"

Perry blinked back tears as she cast her mind back. "He slammed my face into a mirror before raping me."

"Shit Perry. Why?"

"Because my father told him about you, about us. I can't be here Happy."

"You're safe here Perry and I'm not letting you go back to him. Does your father know about this? About what he did to you?"

"It's not like he'd care. It's no different to throwing an eight year old against a wall really is it? Or breaking her fingers just for being left handed?"

"Jesus Perry. He did that to you when you were a kid."

Perry only nodded. "Among other things."

"No wonder he terrifies you."

Perry said nothing as she moved closer to him accepting his word that she was safe here.

He looked deep into her piercing green eyes as he spoke next. "You gotta tell me who they are babe."

Perry sighed and bit her lip. "Please Perry? I can't keep you safe from them if I don't know who they are."

She closed her eyes and then opened them before finally answering him. "You would have met them last night if you were at the Jellybean meet."

"How'd you know about that? Wait." His eyes went wide, fury that should have scared her rising within them. "Those Russian pricks?" He growled as he thought back upon the previous night and suddenly it all made sense.

Perry nodded slowly. "Yuri Petrovski is my father. His protégé, Nikolai Romanov is my husband."

"Fuck Perry. Why the fuck didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you that you're fucking a Russian mafia princess when I knew damn well it would get you killed? Why do you think Happy?" She almost snapped back.

"He could of fuckin' killed you Perry!"

"And he will kill you when he finds me here."

He pinned her arms to the bed above her head, expecting to see fear in her eyes but it never came. He guessed she'd lived her entire life in fear. "Listen up Perry. You are safe from them now. They are not gonna kill me okay?"

She gazed into his eyes as he spoke seeing nothing but fury, menace and desire for revenge in them. She wasn't scared of him as many others would have been because she knew that look was not directed at her. She loosened one of her hands from his grip above her head and ran her hand down the back of his head to his neck and pulled his lips towards hers. Her kiss was soft and delicate against his mouth. He didn't think he'd ever been kissed that way before as he returned it. She broke away and bit her bottom lip. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Hap." She whispered.

"It's okay Perry. I know now." He said running his thumb down the uninjured side of her face. "So it was Russian you were muttering in?"

"I was talking in my sleep?"

"Yeah, all I could pick out was Batya and Matushka. The rest may as well have been gibberish. Oh and Nik." He added with disdain.

Perry nodded. "Batya means father and Matushka mother. I was dreaming about them. About my childhood I guess."

He nodded slowly and pulled her close and kissed her lips once more. "I gotta go out there and sort this okay?"

She nodded.

"You coming with me or you wanna stay in here?" He asked.

"I'll come with you." She said suddenly not wanting him to leave her side.

He helped her to her feet and placed his arm around her shoulders and led her from his room and out to the clubroom so he could fill them in on the details of what Perry had told him.

* * *

"You imbecile!" Yuri Petrovski fumed. "You were not meant to tell her that you knew!"

"Stupid bitch was so smug. She had to know to stay away." Nikolai answered him in Russian.

"And she would have but now you've driven her straight to him!"

"You think that's where she's gone?"

"Of course it is! You mess up her face like that and make her scared senseless of you? Where else is she going to go?"

"We have to get her back."

"And how do you propose we do that idiot!"

"The first shipment of guns is due today right? They don't get their money until we get Perry back."

"I doubt that will perturb Happy Lowman. Did you see the look on his face last night? That was the look of a man fantasizing over a woman. Your woman Nikolai."

"I need her back." Nikolai growled. "It sickens me thinking of him touching her."

"You will have her back, but we must be smart about it. The deal will go through and we will not let onto them that we know where she is. She will slip up and we will make our move."

"How? He'll be watching her like a hawk."

"It will all fall into place Nikolai. Follow my lead and do not step out of line again." Yuri growled.

* * *

"In light of what Happy has told us, the deal goes ahead and they will walk away unharmed." Clay said from the head of the table.

Happy sat silently seething from his spot beside Tig. "You expect us to still make the deal with those Russian pricks after what they did to Perry?" He growled.

"We back out of the deal there will be more than just an injured girl on our hands." Clay reasoned.

"I'd prefer a bunch of dead Russians …" Happy growled.

"You know we wouldn't have this problem if you hadn't got your dick wet in a mafia princess?" Piney said from the end of the table. Happy rose in fury and launched himself at the old man.

"Hey Hap. Stop!" Opie yelled jumping between them earning him a blow to the side of his head before he was able to catch Happy's fists.

"Hap, enough." Tig said pulling him back.

"The old man speaks out of line." Jax said from across the table as Happy took his seat again still glaring at Piney. "We're all for protecting Perry from those scumbags Hap, but we still need this deal to go through. That's why there can be no mention of her or her whereabouts."

"What if they bring it up? They must know she'd run to me."

"We feign innocence. That we have no idea where she is. Or even who she is."

"Can't feign the last part. Her father knows I was fuckin' her."

"But until today you didn't know she was Yuri Petrovski's daughter. As far as they know you still don't." Jax continued. Clay sat beside him looking on in admiration as his stepson successfully talked the Tacoma Killer around to their plan. Maybe he did have the capacity to lead when Clay stepped away.

"So the meet goes ahead and we go into lockdown. Call everybody in. I'm not taking any chances. If they even suspect we have Perry they could go after any of our women to try to get her back." Clay said as he rapped the gavel against the table.

Happy rose first from the table and cast a glare back over his shoulder at Piney as he opened the door and headed toward Perry.

"Do you guys normally yell so much in there?" She asked as he neared.

"Nah not nearly so much." He answered her his temperament cool and distant. She watched as the others began to emerge from what they called their chapel nearly all of them with phones to their ear as they headed to differing places in the room or outside. "Phil," Jax said as he emerged, "We're goin' into lockdown. You're on the gate. Miles, Tara's working. I want you to escort her in."

"What does lockdown mean?" Perry asked Happy who seemed lost standing beside her.

"It means you stay here. No one comes in and no one goes out till danger passes."

"This is because of me isn't it?" She asked.

"Kinda."

Perry sighed not liking how distant he was being with her. She questioned again why she had come here and wondered whether she would have been better off staying with Nikolai. She knew she'd caused more problems by running both for herself and for this club.

"Is there ah somewhere I could take a shower?" She asked wanting to get away from the awkwardness that had descended between them. He looked up from his thoughts seemingly unaware of the words she had spoken. She was about to ask again when he answered abruptly "Yeah in my dorm."

"Thanks." She said quietly rising from the couch and heading back toward his room that she had woken up in earlier in the day. She continued to the adjoining bathroom and turned the shower on hot. Stripping off she stepped in and allowed the heat to soothe her body of all the aches that remained from the previous night. She pulled her fingers through her hair as she looked around her for something to wash her hair with. _He has no hair, why would he have shampoo Perry._ She thought as she settled for just getting her air wet.

She turned off the tap and squeezed her hair dry as she stepped from the shower and wrapped the large towel she found around herself. It smelt like him, she discovered, as she toweled her hair dry. She drew in a deep breath, inhaling his scent before pushing thoughts of him away. _You can't stay here Perry. You should never have agreed to come here – it's causing even more trouble than if you'd stayed._

She wrapped the towel around herself and stepped out into the bedroom in search of clean clothes to find him sitting on the bed waiting for her. She sighed when she saw him.

"C'mere." He said gruffly.

"Can I least get dressed first?" She asked heading over to where her bag lay discarded on a chair.

"Why bother when I'm just gonna get you undressed again?"

She ignored him as she pulled clean clothes from her bag and forced him to remain turned while she dressed. She moved to sit next to him when she was done.

"Listen Perry. I know you're thinkin' about tryin' to get out of here but don't even bother okay? You're safer here than if you go back to them."

"I should never have come here to begin with Hap."

"And you'd probably be dead."

"And you wouldn't be going into lockdown because my family wants you dead."

"There's more to it than that Perry. We probably would have been on lockdown today whether you were here or not. Our dealings with Russians have never gone smoothly."

"Happy things will be so much easier if you just let me go back to him. I won't tell him I was here, I'll tell him something else."

"That's like signing your death warrant Perry. I'm not letting you go. You hear me?"

"Happy please you're not listening."

"No Perry – it's you that's not listening." He growled as he pushed her back to the bed and straddled her hips, flicking her chin up to meet her eyes. "You are safer here than if you go back." He said looking deep into her eyes.

"It's you I'm worried about Hap."

"I can take care of myself little girl. You just make sure you do the right thing and stay here while I'm gone." He said before he crushed his lips against hers. She began to lose herself in his taste and his smell as a sharp knock sounded against the door. "We're heading out Hap." Jax called through the door.

"You'd better be here to finish this when I get back." He growled as he pulled away from her and moved toward the door. She said nothing as she watched him go.


	9. Chapter 9

Perry made her way into the clubroom expecting to find it empty but was surprised to find it a hive of activity. Hardly a patched member was in sight save the prospects, the one she'd heard Jax refer to as Miles and an older one that wore a denim kutte as opposed to the leather of the others. The rest of the room was made up mainly of women and children all with obvious varying levels of authority. She cast her eyes around searching for Kate and found her seated on one of the couches with a small but pretty blonde woman. The older man's eyes seemed to follow her as she made her way through the room toward Kate. She knew she must be a sight still with her eye all bruised up but his gaze unnerved her.

"Hey Perry. How are you feeling?" Kate asked as she approached.

"Better." Perry answered casting an eye back toward the old man whose attention had turned elsewhere.

"Glad to hear it. This is Lyla by the way." Kate babbled.

"Hey." Perry greeted her.

"Hi honey." She said before casting her eye across the room at a group of kids. "Excuse me a moment." She said with a sigh. "Kenny let everyone else have a turn too. Ellie can you make sure their all sharing sweetheart?" She said before turning away from them.

"Are they your kids?" Perry asked.

"The little blond boy is mine. The other two are my step kids. You might have met my husband Opie?"

"I can't say I really recall names or faces just yet."

"She was a little out of it when we got here." Kate added.

Lyla smiled. "So I heard."

"Who's the old man over there?" Perry asked already feeling she could trust Lyla. She seemed quiet and normal enough amongst some of the other women that flocked around the room.

"Hey? Oh, that's Piney. Opie's father. He's first nine and doesn't really go out on most things with them now due to his health."

"First nine? What does that mean?"

"One of the founding members of the club."

"Is there a reason why he's staring at me?"

Lyla smiled. "You're somewhat of a talking point around here honey. To have Happy so smitten? That's something."

"I guess that's why Gemma's staring over now too?"

"More than likely. She'll run you through her paces soon."

"Doesn't she just run the garage?"

"No honey. Gemma is queen around here. She's Clay's old lady and Jax's mother. While the men answer to Clay, us women answer to Gemma. She tells you to do something it's within your best interests to do it."

"She sounds scary." Kate said.

"She can be but just make sure you stay on her good side and you'll be fine."

"And the other brunette woman, the doctor one. Where's she?"

"You must mean Tara, Jax's old lady. She's around here somewhere, probably putting her boys down for a nap."

"And what's she like? She seemed okay while she was patching me up from what I remember."

"She's okay. She tends to look down her nose on some of the women around here for their life and career choices. Me included."

"What do you do?" Perry asked.

"I work in porn. Behind the camera now but in front before I married Opie."

Perry nodded. "Nothing wrong with that."

Lyla smiled as Tara entered from the hallway. "Hey Perry. That eye is looking better already. How are you feeling?"

"Better. Thanks for before."

"No problem. It's my job. So you and Happy hey?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"A lot of the girls around here are kind of scared of him."

"I can see why but personally I'm more scared of Gemma. She hasn't stopped staring at me."

Tara smiled. "Gemma's fine so long as you give her what she wants."

"That's what Lyla said."

"She'll probably want to talk to you at some point, but being that it's Happy you've hooked up with she's probably not about to send you packing. Even she knows better than to question him and his choices."

"How much does she usually know about what goes on around here?" Perry asked suddenly.

"A fair bit. Why?"

"I'm not so sure that my choice of man will be her issue with me is all." Perry said as the older woman rose from her seat at the bar and headed over the group of younger women.

"Um Kate how about I go introduce you to some of the other girls?" Lyla said awkwardly as she rose from the couch after a meaningful glance from Gemma.

"I'll go check on the boys." Tara said rising also despite having just put them down for a nap.

"So the corrections officer returns." Gemma opened the conversation not at all unkindly.

"Yeah." Perry said quietly not really knowing what else to say.

"It appears you have Happy quite smitten."

"He just wants to keep me safe."

"It's more than that Perry. I saw the way he reacted when you left here the day your car was brought in. It's rare that a woman says no to him and he's been stomping around here like a lost soul ever since. That is until you turned up here this morning."

"I had no intention of coming here. It was Kate's idea."

"I'll bet he's glad you did. Who did this to you?"

Perry sighed. "My hopefully soon to be ex-husband."

Gemma nodded. "I don't know much about you Perry, but I know you deserve better than that. Don't be surprised if your ex winds up worse off than you right now."

"If only it were that easy." Perry sighed.

"How do you mean?" Gemma asked.

"My family is, let's just say, fairly prominent in town and isn't easily messed with."

"Do go on." Gemma pressed.

Perry swallowed before she continued thinking how much she should tell Gemma. "Are you aware that they're doing a deal with the Russians today?" She asked instead.

Gemma's eyes went wide surprised at how much this new girl seemed to know. "Yes. That's why they've set the lockdown."

"It's not just for that reason. My father is the new head of the Russian mafia around here. My husband is his right hand man."

Gemma's eyes remained wide. "And you said it was your husband that did this to you?"

"Yes." She said quietly.

"Am I correct in assuming you had little choice when it came to marrying your husband?"

Perry nodded. "My father arranged it and he is not the sort of man you say no to."

"Are they all aware of the mess this creates?"

"Yeah. I think so. I tried to tell Happy I'd go back to Nikolai and pretend I was never here if it'd make things easier but he wouldn't hear it."

"Of course he wouldn't. He'll protect you Perry with his own life if it came to that. He's not about to let you go."

Perry sighed. "I didn't ask for any of this Gemma. It was meant to be one night that I was with Happy and my husband was meant to stay away."

"Perry I suspect you've grown up in an environment that's taught you that things rarely work out the way you want them to. My advice right now would be to go with it. Let Happy call the shots and see where it leads you both and be honest with him. Let him know anything he needs to in order to keep you safe."

"Thanks Gemma." Perry smiled. "You know I was kind of scared when you headed over here."

Gemma smiled. "I might be critical of some of the girls around here but I'm not about to cross paths with Happy when it comes to his choice of woman especially not one that has a job such as yours."

Perry smiled. "It's funny the effect a uniform has on people isn't it?"

"Aha." Gemma nodded as she rose from her spot next to Perry. "I'm guessing your friend doesn't have a uniform per se?"

Perry laughed. "Well she kind of does. Just significantly less than most jobs require and she regularly takes it off while on the job."

Gemma chuckled. "I like you Perry. I can see why Happy does too. You'll do well around here." She smiled as she headed from the room toward the kitchen.

* * *

"Do we get a demonstration?" Yuri asked in his thickly accented voice.

"Targets are set up over there. Feel free." Clay answered.

Happy scowled as the two men headed over to the targets talking quietly between themselves in Russian. The henchmen they'd brought with them to this meet either stepped back standing closer to the two black Mercedes they'd arrived in or moved to flank Yuri and Nikolai.

"I'd prefer to demonstrate the effectiveness on them." Happy muttered under his breath.

Clay raised an eyebrow at the Killer.

"What? You know the pricks deserve it. Not even a mention of her when they must know damn well where she is?"

"Keep a lid on it while they're still here, Hap." Clay ordered quietly knowing Perry must be getting under his skin for him to be risking stepping out of line on this.

"Who knows what they're sayin' right now anyway." Tig said as a raucous laugh erupted from Yuri as they headed back to the group of gathered Sons.

"Gentlemen. We thank you for your business." Nikolai said as they drew closer, his voice accented but not as thickly as Yuri's. "A wire transfer is taking place as we speak," he said flicking his eyes back toward one of their men who pulled out his phone. "We look forward to further business with you." He said his eyes resting longer than should have upon Happy.

Happy furled and unfurled his left hand at his side, his right rested upon his glock at his belt as he flicked the toothpick at the corner of his mouth the menacing glare in his eyes never wavering.

"We'll be in touch." Yuri broke the silence with his thick accent as he moved away toward his waiting car. Nikolai didn't follow, just kept his eyes on Happy. "Nikolai zabyt na shliushka." Yuri barked and then continued in a lower tone but seemingly just as menacingly. Happy didn't know why as he didn't understand a word of what they were saying when they began speaking Russian but he had a feeling those words barked by Yuri to his son in law referred to Perry.

He glared as he watched Nikolai head to the other waiting car like a dutiful son in law. It was all he could do not to pull out his glock and put a bullet in the back of both their skulls.

"Bastards." Happy muttered as they drove away.

"We'll take care of them Hap." Jax assured the seething man. "The entirety of the deal has to go through first."

"What do you suppose shliushka means? I swear that was about Perry the way that prick was staring at me." Happy remarked.

"I'll bet Perry could tell ya." Juice said. "Kate says she's fluent. She ever talk Russian to you in the bedroom?" He went on.

"No dickhead!" Happy growled heading toward his bike. He knew he couldn't take them out just yet and needed the freedom of the road to quell his seething rage.

"Tig, follow him. Make sure he doesn't do anything." Clay ordered. He knew that Happy, despite being a ruthless killer was too level headed to act out of line. He didn't however want to take any chances.

* * *

It was late when he returned to his dorm room. She'd heard them arrive back a few hours before but she'd been too tired to go out and greet him. She heard him kick off his boots and remove his weapons before she rolled over to watch him undress. She swallowed and bit her lip as she watched him pull his t-shirt over his head. "Hey there." He said when he saw her watching him.

"Hey. It's kind of late isn't it?" She said.

"Had some other stuff to take care of." He said as he let his jeans fall to the floor. He stepped out of them and folded them onto the chair alongside his kutte and shirt.

"So they didn't try anything?" She asked she knew without needing to clarify who she was referring to.

"Nah. Didn't even mention you at least not in English." He answered not knowing what would have pissed him off more. "What does shliushka mean?"

"Why? Did one of them say that?"

"Yeah. Your father said zabyt shliushka or somethin' to your prick of a husband."

"Forget the little slut." She translated without any change in expression. She watched as anger rose in his eyes.

"That doesn't bother you at all?" he asked.

"They've called me worse." She answered him taking in his expression as he neared her. "You know it's dangerous me being here right?" She said quietly as he slipped into bed beside her.

"No one gets in while we're on lockdown babe. They can't get to you so long as you're here." He said running his thumb down the side of her cheek.

"Happy I can't stay here forever."

"But for now this is where you are." He said running his hand down her side to her hip and giving it a gentle squeeze. He watched as she bit her lip and her eyes relaxed. He ran his hand up under the hem of her tank top across the flatness of her stomach to the roundness of her breast. She gasped as he pinched her nipple before engulfing her mouth with his. Her lips responded with enthusiasm as she forced her tongue between his lips and into his mouth. He met her tongue with his fighting for dominance. She scratched her nails down the back of his head making him moan into her mouth and almost lose his control over her. He pushed her top up over her head and dipped down to take her nipple into his mouth making her whimper sweetly in his ear. He ran his hand down between her legs and pushing the thin material of her panties aside, parted her lips before caressing his thumb over her already aroused clitoris as he slid his fingers into her waiting wetness. "Oh god Happy." She moaned as she felt her walls clench around his fingers as he slid them in and out of her. He watched her fall apart and lose all composure as her orgasm rippled through her.

She ran her hand down his side and pushing his boxers from his hips, she took his length into her hand running it between her fingers as she circled her thumb around his head. She watched as his eyes rolled back in his head the harder she made him. He kicked his boxers off and slid her panties down before placing himself between her thighs. He placed his tip against her already wet opening and found her eyes as he pressed into her, just his head at first and then all of him making her gasp and moan his name. "You feel so good, Hap." She gasped as he plunged deep within her. He gripped her hips and ground them up against him feeling her writhe with pleasure beneath him as her release rampaged closer.

"Kiss me." She moaned as her walls began to tighten around him. He obliged pressing his lips hard against hers as he felt her hips begin to quiver beneath him. "Oh god Happy. Oh god." She panted with the slightest hint of a Russian accent, breaking away from his lips as her orgasm built inside of her. "Oh Happy," She moaned before sinking her teeth into his shoulder, as searing hot pleasure ripped through her making her see stars. She never thought sex could be so good as it was with him. His hand fisted through her hair as he grunted with his own release straight after her.

He found her lips once more and kissed her deeply before rolling off her. She lay still catching her breath beside him as she rolled to place her head against his shoulder. He pulled her to him and kissed her forehead before running his hand through her hair.

"I've never heard you speak with an accent before." He remarked quietly not sure whether or not his comment would upset her.

"I try to avoid it." She answered him.

"It's kinda sexy." He said running his hand up her back.

She smiled. "I'm glad you think so." She smirked. "Although I did my best to perfect an American accent when we moved here."

"How old were you?"

"Ten." She answered as she traced her hand down across his tattoos. "Hap?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"I don't know how this is all going to turn out but I had a good talk with Gemma today. I wanted you to know that I feel safe with you."

He didn't know what to say to that. He'd never been in a position where a woman spoke so frankly and honestly about their feelings towards him, so he settled for kissing her forehead and allowing her to return her head to his shoulder. He'd never really been one for cuddling before either but with Perry it was different. Her presence and her trust in him calmed him. He thought back upon the day and the Russians apparent lack of interest in Perry although as Tig had said who knew what they'd been saying to each other in Russian. He'd bet they were waiting for a chance to make a move. He'd be damned if he let them anywhere near her. And he knew that regardless of whether she thought she was helping or not he wasn't ever going to let her go back to that Nikolai asshole. He knew she'd already suffered too much at both his hands and her father's.

"I'm never letting you go." He whispered in the darkness knowing that she was already asleep against his shoulder.

* * *

 **A/N: So I wanted to get this chapter up before the weekend and I'm not real sure when I'll get a chance to update again. Possibly next week but I'm not sure. It depends on Perry and how much she inspires me over the weekend! Thank you so much for your continued reviews on this story. I love reading them and it's your thoughts and feedback that keep me motivated. :-) ~Rach**


	10. Chapter 10

Perry woke and sleepily stretched her arm out beside her, running her hand across Happy's hard and muscular chest.

"Mornin' babe." His raspy voice greeted her.

"Mmm morning." She said as she moved to rest her head against the warmth of his chest. It had been three days now since Kate had brought her to the clubhouse and waking up next to him each morning was something she was fast becoming used to. Too used to.

He curled his arm around her and nudged her lips up to meet his own. "I reckon I could get used to your morning kisses Hap." She murmured against his lips.

He smile a half mouthed smile at her. "Then get used to them babe."

"Happy you know I can't." She said raising herself up and laying over him.

"Perry enough with the can't. You know as well as I do that I'm not letting you go back that prick."

"Happy …" She began.

"No Perry." He said flipping her over and placing his weight against her. "No if, buts or maybes. You're with me now. You go back to him he'll continue to hurt you. I'm not letting that happen. You hear me?" he said gruffly.

"Yes, Hap." She said quietly as he pressed his lips against hers before rising to head for the shower.

She sighed and swallowed back the lump of fear that rose within her. She knew she should feel safe in Happy's presence and she did but she knew that he couldn't keep her squirrelled away from the real world forever. Sooner or later he was going to have to accept the fact that at some point she was going to have to at least see her father and Nikolai again. She almost shuddered with fear at the thought of how that was likely to turn out. She rose and followed him to the shower sliding in behind him and running her hands down over his hips.

"You know that's gonna make this shower longer right?" He growled as he turned around and pinned her against the wall.

"Aha." She murmured biting her lip having given in days ago to the realization that she couldn't resist him.

* * *

"That smells divine Bobby." Perry almost drooled as she entered the kitchen.

"Freshly baked. You want some?" Bobby asked giving her a smile as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"I know I've only been here a few days but surely you know by now I can't resist your banana bread."

"There are few who can." He smirked holding out a plate with a piece on it to her.

"Thanks Bobby. Have you seen Kate around this morning?" She asked taking the plate from him.

"Sucking face with Juice on one of the couches out there." Bobby answered as he followed her out.

"Get a room Juicy." Chibs said as he entered from the lot following his nose to the kitchen.

Kate pulled away from Juice giggling as she stood up from his lap. Perry smirked knowing that Juice had been appointed to stay with her at work all night so was no doubt feeling a little horny. She knew that Kate was holding out on him and hadn't slept with him despite the growing attraction between the two.

"Can I borrow your car today K?" Perry asked.

"Where do you need to go?" Happy's voice rang grumpily behind her.

"I need to get a few things from my house." Perry answered turning to face him.

"I'll send one of the prospects. What do you need?" Happy growled.

Perry sighed. She'd grown used to the fact that he was often more gruff and short when he was around the others. "Hap, I've been stuck here for three days. I'm going myself."

"Not by yourself you're not. Will what you need fit on my bike?"

"Yeah I guess so." Perry sighed. While she was grateful for his protection and was willing to admit that she was beginning to develop feelings for him beyond the sex, she missed the freedom of being able to do things without his constant watchful eye over her.

"C'mon then." Happy barked growing noticeably agitated.

"Hap I wasn't planning on going till later." Perry said. "I mean Nik isn't likely to be there but it's early so he might be."

"That's why you're going with me." He said already stalking toward the door.

Perry felt that anxious fear rising within her again. "Hap, wait up." She said catching up to him at his bike. "Just chill okay? You're making me nervous with how angry you are."

"Get on." He said as he handed her the spare helmet.

"Not until you calm down."

"Perry thinking about what that asshole did to you makes me angry okay?"

"I know that Hap. I just want you to relax." She said running her hand across the leather at his shoulder.

"I'll relax when I know he can't hurt you again. Now get on."

She sighed as she secured the helmet to her head and used his shoulder to brace herself as she threw her leg over his bike behind him and wrapped her arms about his waist.

* * *

"Oh Christ." Perry muttered as they pulled up outside her house.

"Is that you're father's car?" Happy asked seeing the black Mercedes in the driveway.

"No it's Nikolai's." Perry said. "I was hoping he wouldn't be here."

Happy raised his eyebrows. "Probly been lying in wait for you."

"Do you reckon you can wait out here?" Perry asked.

"No fucking way Perry." Happy said already off his bike and stalking toward the door.

"Happy." She said grabbing his arm and pulling him back. "I've been gone for three days. He's going to be angry enough without me showing up with you in tow."

"Which is exactly why I'm going in with you."

"No Happy you're not. Just stay out here please. I'll be fine."

"You're so damn stubborn Perry."

"Get used to it. If you hear me getting slammed against a wall then you can come in."

"You know I've never let a chick tell me what to do before you?"

"You've met your match then haven't you?" She smirked rising up on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his lips before pulling out her keys and heading to her front door.

"Leave the door open at least?" he asked defeated.

She gave a small smile as she nodded looking back at him refusing to let him see the fear rising up within her. She wanted so much for him to come in with her but she knew that he wouldn't last a second without grinding Nikolai to a pulp. She knew that was not going to help anyone. With any luck he'd be in the shower or something and she could avoid a confrontation.

She moved quietly through the house, headed toward her bedroom. She needed clothes and her work uniform. She hadn't dared to bring up the topic of returning to work with Happy yet.

She breathed a sigh of relief, letting out a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding when she found that her bedroom and the adjoining bathroom were empty.

She moved quickly to the closet and found a bag and began filling it with the things she needed. It was as she crossed the room to her nightstand to get underwear and stockings that she heard him.

"Perina."

Her heart dropped and the fear rose in her chest once more.

"Nik, please don't call me that." She said as she turned to face him.

"I knew you would come back to me Perry." He said crossing the room towards her.

"I'm not staying Nik." She said backing away from him. "I'm just getting some of my things."

"Perry come on. We can fix this."

"No we can't Nik. Not after what you did to me."

"Perry," he said catching her in his arms. "You know I had to. You know I had to show you that you are mine." He crooned in her ear. Had it been another time and had she not spent the last three days in the presence of a group of outlaw bikers who appeared to care for her more than her family ever had, she may have listened to Nikolai's words. "I'm sorry Perry. It will never happen again."

"Nik let me go."

"Listen to me Perry. I know you don't love me, but I can change. I can make you love me and now that you've had your way with Happy Lowman no doubt many times maybe you can tell me some of the things he does to get you in the mood. I can make it better Perry."

"No Nikolai." She said beginning to struggle in his hold, the very thought of him touching her in a sexual way again, making in shudder in revolt.

He pushed her back against the bedroom wall. "Maybe we can start now." He crooned. "I hear you liked it against the wall of the garage he works in." He said pressing his lips against hers. She struggled against him and pulled her lips away from his. Turning her head away from him, a strangled scream escaped her as he closed his hands around her throat.

"Does he give it to you rough? Would you like that Perry?"

"Get off me Nik." She choked out her words barely audible as his grip on her throat tightened and his other hand went down to undo her jeans. She shuddered and whimpered and tried to scream as he slid his hand down in to her pants and began running his fingers over her before pressing one into her.

"Let go of her." Happy's voice growled loudly from the doorway. Nik wasn't able to react before Happy had crossed the room and pulled him off Perry.

"Perry get your stuff and wait out by my bike."

"Happy," She started.

"Just fuckin' go Perry!" he barked eyeing her bag that lay open on the bed some her work clothes visible.

Perry did as she was told knowing better than to argue with him but also knowing that he's seen her work clothes and was going to have a whole different argument on her hands shortly.

She waited out by his bike listening to the crashing noises going on inside her house. She didn't want to think about the damage Happy was inflicting upon Nikolai not because she felt pity for him but because she knew it would make her father's wrath even stronger than it no doubt already was. She dreaded any of them running into her father and what would happen when they did after this.

"Let's go." Happy barked as he came out after what seemed a long time.

"Is he …"

"He won't bother you again. If he does I'll kill 'im." Happy answered her as he sat astride his bike. "Get on." He barked unhappily, she knew more than likely to do with her work clothes that he'd seen in her bag.

When they pulled up in the lot and Happy let Perry off to walk his bike back into its spot, he didn't take his glaring eyes off her. He got off and grabbed her elbow marching her across the lot and through the clubhouse for all to see. He didn't stop until they were in his dorm room, the door slammed shut behind them.

"When the fuck were you gonna tell me that you plan on going back to work?"

"My eye is nearly healed Hap. Why wouldn't I go back?"

"Oh geez I don't know Perry. Maybe because I just beat the shit out of your husband and now your father is going to be out for my blood and probably yours as well?"

"That has nothing to do with me going back to work Happy."

"You really think I'm going to let you out of my sight? You really think I'm going to let you go anywhere your father can get to you?"

"Happy I'll be fine. I'm stationed in a women's unit. There are no Russian mafia ties in it. I'm always armed when I'm working and back up is just a button press away."

"It's not happening Perry."

"You can't keep me locked away forever Happy."

"I can, at least until I've dealt with your family."

"Happy I'm going back to work and that is final."

"Like hell you are Perry!"

"Stop acting like my father and telling me what to do." She snapped angrily.

He pinned her roughly against the wall before he spoke in a low and menacing tone glaring right into her eyes. "Don't ever compare me to that asshole."

"Then don't try to control me." She growled back in an equally low tone her green eyes growing darker.

He took her by surprise when he crushed his lips bruisingly against hers before wrenching her away from the wall and throwing her down on the bed.

"Roll over." He demanded after pulling her jeans and panties off at her ankles. She rolled over and presented herself to him on all fours as she heard him undo his belt and let his jeans fall to his ankles. He grabbed hold of her hips roughly and she gasped both in pain and delight as she felt him slam into her. He thrust hard and deep giving her no time to adjust to his invasion. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her up towards him, the other hand cupping her breast. She bit her lip and moaned his name as he plowed hard and deep into her. She screamed out in an overwhelming mix of pain and ecstasy as he gripped her hips and slammed her down onto him again and again making her come so hard his dick dripped with her juices. He slammed into her hard one last time extending her ecstasy as he reached his climax. "Holy fuck Happy Lowman." She gasped her accent creeping into her voice, as he loosened his grip on her hips and ran his tongue up her neck to her ear, catching her lobe between his teeth.

He knew that he had met his match when it came to how stubborn she was and he knew in that moment that she would never accept him ordering her around but he'd be damned if he wasn't going to dominate her and take back that control in other facets of their relationship.

"That accent is so fuckin' sexy babe." He growled into her ear.

"Count yourself lucky that you're the only one who gets to hear it then." She said turning in his arms, still catching her breath. Her skin tingled beneath his fingers as he ran them down her arms.

"You can go back to work but only under my conditions. You get a tail there and back and you don't leave the building unless me or one of the other guys is there waiting for you. You don't switch to any other unit and make sure you watch your back at all times. Okay?"

"I can take care of myself Happy."

"And quit bein' so fuckin' stubborn."

"I think you know that's not gonna happen."

He shook his head at her almost in defeat. "Get dressed. We're going for a ride." He said with a sharp slap against her ass.

* * *

 **A/N: So it turns out Perry was kind of inspiring over the weekend. Please remember to review and let me know what you think and it may just motivate me to get more of this story up!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Where are we going?" Perry called over Happy's shoulder as they pulled out of the lot.

"You'll see." He answered.

"You're a man of mystery aren't you?" She said.

He didn't answer and just smirked back at her.

After riding for nearly three hours he pulled his bike to a stop in the parking lot of what looked like a nursing home.

"Where are we and what are we doing here?" Perry asked as she got off.

"Rosewood Nursing Home Bakersfield."

"And why are we here?" She asked again.

"I want you to meet someone."

She noticed that he seemed nervous, a trait that she had never seen in him. They headed inside and to the front desk and she was surprised when the receptionist addressed him by name.

"Hi Mr. Lowman. She's just returned to her room after lunch so she'll probably be ready to take a walk soon." She said as Happy signed a patient visitor sheet.

"This is Perry," He rasped. "She'll be visiting with me today."

"Sure. Can I get you to sign in too please Perry?" the receptionist asked politely.

Perry looked at the top of the visitors log she was signing and saw the patient name; Maria Lowman. Nearly every signature was Happy's or another person whose name she didn't recognize.

"Your mother?" Perry asked as she followed Happy down the corridor.

"Yeah." He answered shortly as he rounded the corner before entering a small room, brightly lit by sunshine pouring in the open window.

"Hey Ma." He greeted the small elderly lady sitting in an armchair by the window. He crossed the room toward her and leant down to kiss her cheek.

"Happy, my dear boy. How are you?" She asked in a voice that was strong for her frail frame.

"I'm good Ma. I brought someone else here to see you. This is Perry."

"Well hello Perry." She said with an element of surprise in her voice.

"Hello Mrs. Lowman. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Please dear call me Maria. I haven't been married to that asshole for near thirty years."

Perry couldn't help but chuckle and noticed the briefest smile turn the corner of Happy's mouth up at his mother's words.

"Very well. It's a pleasure to meet you Maria."

"And you too dear. How do you know my Happy?"

"Oh well we um …" Perry was lost for words as to how to explain her relationship with Happy to his mother.

"We've been seeing each other for a while Ma." Happy answered for her.

"Well you must be something for my Happy to keep you around dear. I'd like to take a walk through the gardens now Happy."

"Sure Ma. Where's your frame?"

"I told them to take it away. I don't need that blasted thing."

Happy sighed. "Ma you need to start listening to them." He said taking her elbow and helping her to her feet.

"Nonsense Happy. I'll be going home soon." She said as he led her to the door.

"Okay Ma." Happy said. Perry saw the sorrowful look sweep across his face briefly. She followed behind them as they stepped out into the gardens of the nursing home.

"Perry dear, come walk beside me dear. Tell me of yourself. Where do you work?"

"I'm a corrections officer at Stockton State."

"Oh." Maria said in surprise. "You didn't meet Happy while he was in there recently did you?"

Perry smiled. "No. I'm most often on the women's side of the prison. Happy and I met after he got out."

"It's still somewhat a conflict of interest isn't it?" She asked.

"Not really Ma. It's not like she's a cop."

They continued to talk as they walked slowly around the garden and it wasn't long before Maria began to grow tired.

"I'd like to go back inside now Happy." She said.

"Okay Ma." He said turning to head back inside and to her room where he helped her into her bed.

"I'll come by again next week okay Ma?" He said once he'd made her comfortable against her pillows.

"Of course Happy and bring Perry back with you. I like her."

Perry smiled from where she stood in the doorway.

"I will Ma. I have to go now but you rest okay?"

"I will Happy. I love you."

"Love you too Ma." He said kissing her cheek before he turned to the doorway where he took hold of Perry's hand and led her outside.

"She's not going to be going home any time soon is she?" Perry asked as they neared his bike.

"Nah, probably not at all. She's stubborn and refuses to acknowledge how sick she really is."

"What's she got?" She asked.

"Breast cancer. They told me last week that it's spread to bone."

"Shit Hap. I'm sorry to hear that."

"I wanted her to meet you. So that, you know, she could see that I've got someone."

"Got someone hey?" She smiled running her hand down his arm. "What does that mean Happy Lowman?"

"It means I care about you okay?" He said as he threw his leg over his bike.

"Okay." She said with a smirk.

"Get on already will ya?" He said, the moment passing and his gruff exterior returning.

Perry smiled to herself as she sat behind him as they tore down the highway out of Bakersfield and back towards Charming. She was surprised at how much she was beginning to like the man she rode behind. It was more than just sex and protection now especially since he admitted out loud that he cared about her. He wasn't the type of man she had ever pictured herself becoming involved with. She knew she was far from being his old lady and she wasn't sure that she even wanted to be but his words before had made her feel for the first time that perhaps they could develop into something beyond what they currently were.

They had just pulled up in the lot when a police squad car rolled through the gate immediately catching the attention of the guys that were lounging outside at the tables.

"To what do we owe the pleasure Lieutenant?" Jax asked his voice laced with sarcasm as Roosevelt walked toward the group of outlaw bikers.

Happy noticed Perry growing nervous beside him. "It's okay babe. He shows up here to try to rattle us every so often." He said quietly as he led her toward the others.

"I'm here to take Happy Lowman down to the station."

"Yer what?" Chibs said rising from his seat.

Roosevelt turned toward Happy and Perry as they approached. "Happy you need to come with me."

"Why?" Happy rasped beside Perry who gripped tightly to his hand.

"You're under arrest for the assault of Nikolai Romanov." Roosevelt said pulling cuffs from his belt loop and walking across to Happy.

"But he …" Perry began.

"We'll sort it babe." Happy interrupted her silencing her with his eyes as he let Roosevelt cuff him and lead him over to the squad car, reading him his rights as they walked.

"Gentlemen." Roosevelt said by way of a farewell as he got back in and drove out of the lot.

"What the fuck did he do?" Clay asked his eyes drilling into Perry accusingly.

"I … I don't know. Nik was there at my house this morning when we went to get some of my things. Happy told me to wait outside so I didn't see what happened." Perry stumbled.

"Jesus Christ." Clay muttered as he headed toward the clubhouse door. "Call Lowen." He barked to anyone who was listening.

"Don't worry Perry, we'll figure out a way to get him off." Jax said reassuringly.

"Clay blames me for this doesn't he?" She asked of no one in particular.

"Don't worry about him. He'll go lock himself in the chapel and cool off." Opie said.

* * *

 _Several days later …_

"Where you been Miss?" Rodriguez asked as she neared Perry's desk.

"Personal leave Rodriguez." Perry answered without looking up from the computer screen in front of her. She knew the woman was no threat. She was one of the more docile of inmates on Perry's watch.

"What happened to your eye Miss?" Rodriguez continued.

Perry looked up knowing that despite her best efforts there was still a slight mark of purple bruising around her eye. "I ran into a door." She answered.

Rodriguez raised one eyebrow, "I'm guessing that door throws some wicked punches, eh?" She said with a smile.

Perry couldn't help but smile back. "Get back to your cell Rodriguez. It's nearly lights out."

Perry sighed as she rose from the desk to lock all the cell doors for the night. Her first shift back had passed with no event just as she had assured Happy it would when she had visited him yesterday. He had been held in custody pending a trial. Being that he had been out on parole he hadn't made bail. The only chance he had of getting off was if Nikolai would drop the charges. Being that the club couldn't risk anymore threats and neither would they let Perry near him to try to convince him to Happy's chances of getting off weren't good. He was looking at a minimum of 12 months inside.

"You're looking a little worse for wear." Moser said when he arrived as Perry's relief a short time later.

"It's been an interesting few weeks." Perry answered.

"So how about that drink sometime and you can tell me about it?" He asked.

Perry breathed out with a sigh. She had forgotten that Moser had asked her out after her last shift before her forced personal leave. She hadn't the slightest interest in him, but in being polite she had said she think about it. So much had happened since then.

"Sorry, but I've actually started seeing someone." Perry answered him.

"Oh well okay then." He said giving rise to an awkward silence.

Perry gave him a smile as she left.

Tig was waiting for her when she stepped outside. "I don't suppose there's been any word on Hap?" She asked.

"Nah." He said as he walked her to her car feeling just a tad guilty for checking out her ass. He had to give it to Happy. She was smoking hot and especially in that uniform. Christ he knew he'd have her keep it on if she were his old lady.

"Tig?" She asked turning around when they reached her car. "Could you trust me on something?"

"What Perry?" he asked knowing what a handful she could be even for Happy.

"I'm going to my house to try to convince Nikolai to drop the charges against Happy."

"Perry you know that's not a good idea."

"It's the only chance he has and you know it. The only reason I'm telling you is because I'm not stupid enough to do it without a tail."

"Happy will kill me if anything happens to you."

"I'll make sure that nothing does. Please Tig could you follow me?" She asked.

Tig closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair looking as if he was grappling with his decision.

"Okay Perry. I'll follow you but know that if anything happens to you I'll more than likely end up inside too."

Perry smiled a small smile. "Thanks Tiggy."

* * *

 **A/N: Apologies for any typos in this update. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

Tig felt uneasy as he pulled up at the side of the road behind Perry. He'd ignored the questioning looks of the others when they'd stopped by the clubhouse for Perry to get changed and then taken off again at such a late hour. He wouldn't mind betting they were thinking he was making a move on her in Happy's absence. He couldn't completely deny that the thought hadn't crossed his mind but there was no way he was risking Happy's wrath. While the killer hadn't said in words that Perry was off limits to the others it was pretty clear that she was.

He watched her getting out of her car and walking over to him now. "So how's this gonna work Perry?" he asked her as she approached, her brunette hair falling around her face in a cascade of waves from the bun it had pulled into all day.

"I'm going in there to talk to him and you stay out here. That's how it works."

"Jesus Perry. Happy wasn't wrong when he said you were stubborn. What's the point of me being here then?"

"The point of you being here is that he knows if he doesn't listen to me, he'll get his face beaten to pulp again."

"Wouldn't he just lay charges against me then?"

"If there's one thing you should know about Nikolai it's that he's all talk. Any threats that he makes he's not likely to follow through. Especially when it comes to you guys. I'm actually surprised he had the balls to press charges against Happy. When it comes to doing the dirty work he leaves that to my father. All I have to do is threaten to expose what he did to me." She said pulling a handful of photos from her bag and placing them in his hands to look through. As he flicked through them he saw that they were of herself and varying injuries he'd given her over the years.

"Jesus Perry." He said quietly. "Does Happy know about these?"

She shook her head. "They were Kate's idea."

"She's clever that one. Only wish I'd made a move on her before Juice got a look in."

Perry smirked. "There may still be time you know. She's holding out on him and hasn't slept with him yet."

"No shit?"

"Nah. She says she's not the sleep around sort. Anyway let's just get this done. Please wait out here unless you hear me scream okay?"

"What if he kills you before you have the chance to scream?"

Perry sighed. "Okay fine. If I'm not back out here within an hour then you can come in. Is that better?"

"It doesn't take long to bleed out Perry."

"Tig seriously? Just let me handle this okay?"

"Fine Perry, but take this with you." He said unclipping his knife from his belt and helping her to conceal it at her hip.

"You happy now?" She sighed.

"Only if I'm not gonna have to explain your dead ass to Happy." He answered.

"You won't need to Tig. I promise." She said giving him a half smile. He raised his eyebrows at her in response as he leant back against his bike and watched her strut toward the front door.

Perry knocked loudly against her front door and waited. She couldn't deny that she was nervous about doing this. She hoped that she could talk Nikolai into dropping the charges against Happy but in truth she knew the photos she's shown Tig would not be enough to persuade him. She hoped things wouldn't take the turn that she suspected they would.

"Perry? It's 2am!" Nikolai greeted her opening the door only in his boxers.

"We need to talk Nik." She said without greeting.

She saw his eyes cast over her shoulder, no doubt set on Tig. She didn't need to turn around to know that Tig held a murderous glare in his eyes.

Nikolai returned his gaze to Perry who stood in front of him looking just as gorgeous as ever. He raised her eyebrows at her. "Do we need to do it out here in view of your babysitter or can we head inside?"

"We can head inside." She said.

"Is he gonna follow?" he asked.

"No. I told him not to but he won't hesitate to come in if he thinks I'm in danger."

He stepped aside in the doorway motioning for her to come in and closed the door shut behind him.

* * *

Tig looked at the time on his phone for probably the tenth time in close to an hour. He was growing anxious. There had been no indication that Perry was in danger. He hadn't heard any screams or heard anything that would alert him to a struggle between them. He looked at his phone again. It had been an hour now. He thought about Happy and what he'd do should anything happen to Perry on his watch.

"Fuck this." He growled drawing his gun and stalking toward the door just as it opened and Perry strutted out. She cast her eyes toward him and gave him a look that indicated for him to step down from his guarded stance. He did so as he saw Nikolai standing in the doorway behind her still in his boxers. He leant against the door frame much more relaxed looking than he had an hour earlier.

Perry didn't look back as she walked toward her car. With one last look back at Nikolai, Tig turned and followed her catching up to her at her car before she had a chance to slide in.

"So?" he asked.

"He's dropping the charges in the morning." Perry answered.

Tig looked her over. As always not a hair was out of place, and she looked exactly the same as when she went in. he couldn't help but narrow his eyes at her. "Can I ask how you convinced him?"

"It doesn't matter. Let's just go." She said opening her door and sliding into her car. He barely had time to get on his bike and follow her as she peeled away.

* * *

Perry waited in the lot amongst the guys the following morning for Happy to arrive back. A raucous cheer erupted from the men around her as a law enforcement car rolled through the gate. Happy stepped from the car and toward his waiting brothers. He was greeted with many a hug and a slap before he turned his attention to Perry.

"Hey." She said quietly knowing that he was going to be upset at the fact that she had gone behind his back to talk to Nikolai.

"Hey." He answered before turning his attention briefly to his brothers. "Could you give us a minute?" he asked of them.

"Sure brother. Church in 10." Clay said slapping his shoulder as he led the way into the club house, the others filing in behind him.

"You have anything to do with me getting out?" he asked not angrily.

"Yeah." She nodded quietly. "I asked him to drop the charges."

"And he did? Just like that?" He asked skeptically.

"It took some convincing. But yeah, obviously he did."

"Tell me you didn't go alone."

"Tig came with me."

"Good." He said stepping forward and pulling her to him. "Did he hurt you?"

"No Hap. He didn't hurt me." She said quietly.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You sure there's nothing up? You don't seem right."

"I'm fine. I just thought you'd be angry that I spoke to him." She answered.

He pressed his lips against hers before he spoke. "You shouldn't have done it, but I'm glad you did."

She gave him a small smile knowing that it took a lot for him to admit that.

"I gotta head inside and join the others." He said planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Okay. I'll probably be in your dorm when you're done." She said still a little more quietly than he'd grown to expect from her still he ignored the feeling he had that something was off with her and raised his eyebrows with a smirk before heading inside.

Perry watched him go and hoped that he never found out exactly how she had convinced Nikolai to drop the charges.

* * *

She had just emerged from the bathroom, wrapped only in a towel, when Happy returned to his dorm. Alarm bells went off in her head immediately when she saw the dangerous look in his eye.

"You got something you need to tell me?" He asked shortly.

"Like what?" She asked trying to hide the fear from her voice.

"Like how you convinced him to drop the charges?" He growled.

"I told you. I asked him to."

"And that took an hour to do?"

"It took some convincing, but yeah." She said swallowing.

"You fucked him didn't ya?" he said grabbing her shoulders roughly and pressing her against the wall.

She bit her lip and refused to meet his eyes. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "Answer me!" he demanded.

"He refused to drop the charges and I asked him what it would take for him to do so. He said if I had sex with him like I was enjoying it he'd not only drop the charges but he'd let me stay with you." She said quietly whimpering as his grip tightened pressing her head harder against the wall.

"And did you enjoy it Perry?" he graveled angrily at her.

"No." She whimpered thinking back upon the previous night, and the first orgasm she'd ever experienced during sex with Nikolai.

"Really? Did he make you come?" He said glaring deep into her eyes trying to read them. He knew the answer to his question when she blinked and tried to look away.

"No wonder you were so convincing." He growled as she looked fearfully into his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to help you." She pleaded.

He slid his hand that gripped her neck up the side of her face and into her hair, pulling her head towards his. He pressed his lips hard against hers causing her to whimper into his mouth. She gasped as he pressed his lips down her neck to her breasts trying to make sense of the intense mix of anger and lust that she could feel pulsating through him. She moaned as he let the towel that covered her drop to the ground and took her nipple into his mouth, biting it hard. He pulled her roughly from the wall and threw her back against the bed. Despite the fear she felt watching him strip in front of her, the dangerous look still in his gaze, she couldn't deny how turned on he made her.

She watched him prowl over her and screamed as he gripped her hair and slammed hard into her. She pressed her head back into the mattress and moaned her way through that intense mixture of pain and pleasure that sex with him was all about. She knew as he slid out of her after grunting through his own release that he had just reclaimed his ownership of her.

"You're mine. Do you hear me?" He growled looking deep into her eyes. She nodded meeting his gaze that had now lost its dangerous glare. She knew in that moment that despite his anger and roughness toward her he would never hurt her in the way that Nikolai had regularly.

She bit her lip as he stared back at her. "What does being yours mean?" She asked.

"It means you do what I say and you don't fuck around on me again." He answered.

"Even if it means getting you out of jail?"

"Even then."

"You can't just fuck me into submission every time I don't obey you Happy."

"It's worked so far hasn't it?" He asked still pinning her to the bed beneath him.

She tried to glare at him but failed as she met the amused glint in his eye.

* * *

 **A/N: When it comes to my OC girls I usually have an idea of what they look like in my head and after a while of writing them I do a google image search using a few key words of what their main features are. I've done this with Perry and no image that really fits the image of her in my mind came up. If I were to cast her the only actress I've come across in my trawling is Lyndsy Fonseca and even she doesn't quite fit my mind's eye of what Perry looks like. Hope that makes sense to you all and hope also that it helps along those of you that wanted a visual of what Perry looks like.**

 **Also a word on my chapter lengths and writing style. Each of my chapters deals with a particular idea or element of this story. I don't like being wordy. I like to get the story across as succinctly as possible without unnecessary wordiness. In some instances a chapter may not be particularly long as it may not need to be in order to tell that particular part of the story. My chapters are as long as they need to be. Some will be long and some will be shorter.**

 **Thank you for your reviews and comments on this story. I greatly appreciate all of them. Apologies for the delay in getting this update to you but in all honesty I haven't really been feeling Perry lately. Please let me know what you think. Your reviews so far have been great motivation to keep this story rolling so please keep them coming. :-) ~Rach**


	13. Chapter 13

"Happy. I'm getting kind of tired of living out of your dorm room. When can I go home?" Perry asked as she rolled over to face him running her hand across his bare chest.

"Not so long as that Russian prick is still there." He growled.

"Why are you so grumpy this morning?" She questioned.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. And you've barely touched me since you woke up. Normally you'd be balls deep in me by now."

"Did you enjoy fucking him?" He asked giving into what was still on his mind.

"What? I told you I did it to get him to drop the charges and get you out of jail."

"And what I asked is did you enjoy it?"

"No Happy."

"You said he made you come." He growled.

Perry sighed as she ran her hand down his torso. "Yes he did. For the first time since I was forced to marry him I orgasmed during sex with him." She said as she sat up and straddled him where he lay looking up at her. "But do you know what?" She asked trailing her fingers down his sides and grinding her pelvis against him.

"What?" He asked, she could tell dropping the grumpiness a tad.

"The entire time, I was thinking of you." She said softly and sincerely.

"Really?" He asked as he hardened against her.

'Really." She gasped as his hardening shaft pressed against her swollen clit.

She raised herself up and then lowered herself down onto him, moaning at how deep inside her that made him. She moved against him, up and down his shaft with a slow steady rhythm that he could tell was leading her quickly to her release. Letting her take control like this was foreign to him and he could tell she'd done it before. He watched as her expression shattered into a million pieces on top of him as her release took over her whole body. Her hips shuddered beneath his hands as he ground himself in deeper desperately seeking his own. She screamed; he wasn't sure whether in pain or ecstasy as his tip hit deep inside of her before he flipped her to her back and ground his hips against her pressing in deeper than he'd bet she'd ever felt before. Hell he knew she wasn't a virgin from that first night but he hated the thought of her fucking anyone else, least of all Nikolai.

He grunted with his release and rolled off her leaving her gasping by his side. He pressed his fingers across his eyes before he spoke. "Was that how you fucked him?"

Perry rolled to her side and glared at him. "Fuck you Happy Lowman." She growled as she sat up and slapped his cheek.

He didn't say a word else; just got up and headed for the shower.

* * *

She wasn't in his room when he emerged from the shower and he couldn't say that he blamed her. He knew he'd been a dick letting his thoughts about her with Nikolai get the better of him. Apologies weren't his strong point but as he got dressed he knew that he owed her one. A good one. He only hoped that she was still around.

He found her sitting at one of the tables in the clubroom, a sketch book in front of her, her hand busy at work across one of its pages.

"I didn't know you could draw." He commented coming up beside her.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me Happy." She answered without taking her eyes off the page.

"You're good." He said as he looked down at the drawing in front of her and saw a detailed portrait of himself so accurate he was surprised she'd been able to do it from memory.

"Thanks." She answered still not looking up.

He took note of the scowl and darkness she'd captured. "Is that what I look like to you?" He asked.

"When you're being an ass." She answered.

"Look Perry. I shouldn't have said what I did before."

"Nah, you shouldn't have."

"I just, I don't wanna think of him getting you off you know?"

"Happy it was once." She sighed finally looking up from the page in front of her. "The first time in five years of marriage and it was nothing on the mind-blowing orgasms you give me every single time we have sex."

"Glad to be of service."

"So are you done being jealous of Nikolai? Because there is absolutely nothing to be jealous of. His dick is a pin by comparison to yours if you must know."

He smirked. "That's good to know." He said taking a seat next to her.

She smiled. "I meant what I said though. I'm tired of living out of this place. I just want to go home Hap."

He sighed. "Move your stuff to my place. You remember where it is?"

"No not really." She blushed.

He chuckled briefly as he handed her his keys and took the pencil she drew with from her hand and scrawled his address across the opposite page. "Take a prospect with you."

"Where are you going be?" She asked.

"I got stuff to do little girl. And make sure you lock the door." He said shortly as he pushed himself up from the table beside her.

She sighed still unsure how to take his shortness sometimes. She looked around her and spied Phil wiping down the bar. "So taking Phil with me is okay?"

"His a prospect ain't he?" Happy growled on his way out the door.

Perry shook her head and let out a deep breath before closing her sketchbook and approaching Phil. If she was perfectly honest with herself she wasn't sure what it was about Happy Lowman that kept her hanging around. Aside from the mind blowing sex he could be a real ass. Sure he was sexy as hell and he'd been bordering on sweet sometimes when he knew no one else was around to hear him drop the ruthless killer persona but mostly he was controlling, gruff and indifferent.

"Phil? You busy?" She asked as she approached the tall bear of a man.

"No ma'am. What can I do for you?"

"Happy said I can move my stuff over to his house because I'm tired of living out of this place. He said I needed to get you to come with me."

"Sure. Let me know when you're ready to head out."

Perry nodded as she headed down the hallway and headlong into Kate coming the other way.

"Woah, K? What's up?" She said seeing tears in her friend's eyes. Despite both being forced to live out of the clubhouse for the past few weeks they had barely seen each other due to their conflicting work schedules.

"I … I just walked in on Juice with some red head in his bed."

"What? I thought he was into you?" Perry asked.

"Yeah so did I." Kate sobbed.

"C'mon hon. Come with me and tell me what's going on." She said leading her to Happy's dorm room. She was relieved to see the bed made and evidence of the morning's escapades cleaned up.

"Tell me everything." Perry said as she sat down on the bed and motioned for Kate to do the same.

"Well, we've been close but you know that I haven't slept with him. I wanted to wait and he said he was okay with that. I didn't want to wake him when I got in from work so I slept on the sofa out here and when I went in there to wake him there was this red head draped across him."

"So who was with you at work last night?" Perry asked knowing that she was getting tailed almost as closely.

"Tig. Apparently Juice wanted the night off. Now I know why."

"Maybe you should talk to him. Perhaps there's an explanation."

"An explanation as to why he had a naked woman sprawled across him in his bed?"

"I guess there's not much he can say to explain that hey?"

"Not really."

"I'm sorry K."

"It's okay Pez. I gotta stop wearing my heart on my sleeve I guess. Especially around this lot." She said as they made their way back out into the clubroom, Kate's tears having subsided. "Listen did you happen to see Tig around this morning?"

"No I didn't. How come?" Perry asked skeptically.

"He was actually quite sweet last night when we got in and offered me his bed to sleep in."

Perry couldn't help but scoff as she headed over to the pool table.

"Not like that. He said he'd sleep out here but I told him I thought Juice would have a problem if he found out regardless of whether or not he was with me in it. I kinda wanna tell him what happened."

"I was going to take some of my stuff over to Happy's this morning but I can hang out here with you until he turns up if you want."

"Moving your stuff into Happy's? That sounds serious."

"He only suggested it when I complained about living here. He didn't seem too thrilled about it to be honest." She said racking up the balls as Kate grabbed a cue from the wall.

"Happy doesn't seem the sort to suggest something like that if he didn't mean it, Pez."

"I suppose not. You can break, hon."

"Maybe I can pretend the ball is Juice's head." She said.

"I reckon I would if I were you."

"What's poor Juicy done to deserve that?" Came Tig's voice as he came in from outside.

"Maybe you should ask him, or the red head that's currently still in his bed." Kate answered him as he headed over to them.

"Ah shit doll. Maybe you should have taken me up on my offer last night."

"Your offer was your bed without you in it."

"Yeah, maybe I was hoping you might change your mind on the last part."

Kate blushed as she took a shot and missed everything on the table.

Perry laughed. "How about you take over from me Tig? I'm going to go pack up my stuff and take it over to Happy's." She said handing him her cue as she saw that Kate was a little more enamored with Tig than she had let on earlier.

She caught the wink he threw at her as she left the room and headed back toward Happy's dorm. She couldn't help but wonder whether he'd had anything to do with Juice's current predicament as she thought back to the conversation they'd had outside her place two nights earlier.

* * *

"You told her she could stay with him?" Yuri fumed down the phone, his Russian thick and furious. "Nikolai, you imbecile! She is our bargaining point! By keeping her away from him we get the deal our way."

"By dropping the charges he is out and an effective barrier between us and the end goal you useless son of a bitch!"

"This means we must take things to the next level. Find out for me when she is working next." Yuri continued to growl down the phone to his son in law.

"I don't care how you do it! Just do it!"

"Good. Very good." His tone softened. "We have a meet with them tonight. I'll be letting them know our new conditions then."

"Very well. I need her work schedule so I can put plans into place." Yuri slammed his phone shut and threw it against the wall with such force he was surprised it didn't break.

He swore under his breath in Russian. "You cannot keep her from me forever Happy Lowman." He muttered.

* * *

"So does this mean I'm moving in with you?" Perry asked as she watched Happy clear out one of the drawers in his dresser to make room for her clothes.

"Yeah I guess it does."

"And does that mean that I'm your old lady?"

"Nah. It doesn't mean that."

"Good."

"What's wrong with bein' my old lady?" He said glancing at her with a scowl.

"Nothing. I'm just not sure I'm ready for that yet." She answered quietly.

He nodded. "Just so you know what I said last night works both ways."

"What was that?" She asked having a slight idea of what he was referring to.

"You and not fucking around on me. I won't fuck around on you either."

"Thanks Hap. That actually means a lot." She said thinking back to how upset Kate had been earlier that morning when she'd caught Juice out. "So," she wondered out loud, "What does make me your old lady?"

"When and if I ever decide to make you my old lady I'll ink that silky smooth skin of yours with a crow." He said as he pulled her towards him.

"And what about the croweaters?"

"What about 'em?"

"What do I tell them when their gossiping about me behind my back?"

"You tell 'em to shut the fuck up and that I said you're the only one that gets to wrap your lips around my cock."

"They'll be none too happy to hear that. I hear you were quite the favorite."

"Were bein' your operative word babe." He said pushing her to her knees as he sat on the bed in front of her and undid his zipper. He grunted lustfully as she licked her lips while she ran her hand down his shaft as she freed it from his boxers.

He moaned her name as she ran the tip of her tongue over his balls and then up the base of his length, before wrapping her lips around his head.

"Hell, Perry. That was good." He murmured after she was done.

"Glad I can be of service." She said throwing his words from earlier that day back at him.

"I'd return the favor if I had time."

"Where are you going?" She asked running her hand up under his shirt.

He pulled her up and into his lap to straddle him and kissed her deeply before he answered.

"Got a meet with your old man and his dropkick protégé tonight."

"Shit Happy. Promise me you'll be careful." She pleaded.

"I've told ya Perry you don't have to worry about me but I want you to make sure that all the doors are locked after I'm gone."

She nodded fear rising within her at the thought of him meeting with her father after all that had happened.

* * *

Happy looked around him with disdain. He didn't know why the Russians loved this place so much anymore. There was nothing about any of these girls that even remotely aroused him. He sat back in his seat and sipped his drink. He could tell Clay was growing anxious. The Russians were late. They had never been late to a meet, in fact they'd always made a point to be early.

"Clay relax. They're probably sorting out their own shit. Lord knows that got enough of it lately." Jas said from beside him.

"You mean the shit that Killer created for them?" Clay scowled in Happy's direction.

"Hey, Perry would probably be dead had I not met her." Happy said in defense.

"Dead and not our problem!" Clay snapped.

Happy rose angry and ready to swing at Clay. Tig stepped in his way and Opie held him back.

"Cool it Hap. The club is going to do everything it can to keep Perry safe and Clay is going to keep his opinions to himself." Jax intercepted between the pair.

"You ain't President yet Jax so how 'bout you quit acting like you are?" Clay growled menacingly at his stepson.

"You want the Russians to come in here and see as much division in our ranks as they no doubt have in theirs at the moment? They'll see that and use it to their advantage to walk all over us." Jax said.

"He's right Clay." Tig said, backing the VP.

Happy and Clay both backed down and took up their seats again and the others did the same, still on guard for an outburst between the two.

"This deal woulda run so much smoother had you not fucked with their mafia Princess Happy." Clay couldn't help but spit out.

Happy narrowed his eyes at him but said nothing. He may be at odds with his president right now but he wasn't to let that get in the way of his loyalty to the club.

"Let's just see what this meet is about tonight before anything else." Jax said seeing the glare Happy threw Clay's way. He knew it wasn't like Happy to stake a claim on just one girl. They all did. And he knew that Perry must be becoming pretty special to him for him to get so fired up over her. Clay was only voicing what they were all thinking. This deal would be running so much smoother had Perry not become involved.

"Apologies for being late." That thick accent ripped through the silence that had fallen between the brothers.

Clay rose and shook Yuri's hand. "No problem. Plenty of entertainment." He joked.

Happy glanced across to Nikolai who still sported a faint black eye and purple bruising around his neck where his hand had gripped it. The younger Russian raised an eyebrow at Happy, he wasn't sure whether it was an acknowledgement that he had won the girl or an indication to expect more and that it wasn't over.

"To what do we owe the pleasure tonight?" Clay asked.

"We will be requiring more guns." Yuri said clearly being the chosen spokesperson for the night.

"We can arrange that. How many and when?"

"Double and by the close of this week."

"That's going to take some organizing. We'll need more time." Jax said from beside Clay.

"And for that quantity payment will be required up front." Clay added.

"We will require double by the close of this week and there will be no extra payment. Double the quantity for the same price as previously agreed upon."

"I'm afraid we can't do that. We'd be running them at a significant loss." Clay said.

"We thought you would say that." Nikolai spoke up, his own accent seeming thicker than usual. "Which is the reason we were late this evening."

Clay flicked his eyebrows up with a questioning gaze, prodding him to continue.

"We needed to put some contingency plans in place should you not agree to our terms. Let me assure you that should you not deliver our requirements, we will take back something of ours." Nikolai said with a very pointed look toward Happy.

"She's made it very clear that she doesn't want you." Happy said.

"That decision will be out of her hands." Yuri declared. "Now gentlemen we will leave you to consider our terms and will be in touch with your decision."

He rose first and Nikolai followed casting a smug look toward Happy as he followed his father in law from the establishment, leaving a somewhat shocked silence in their wake.

"Let's get outta here and discuss this at the table." Clay growled, already standing. Everyone nodded and followed.

Happy pulled his cell from his pocket and dialed Perry's number.

"You alright?" He asked roughly when she answered.

"Are the doors locked?"

"Good keep 'em that way. I'm sending Phil over. You let in no one but him. You got it?"

"Good." He said before ending the call and mounting his bike and heading back to the clubhouse for what would no doubt be an incredibly heated session in Chapel.

* * *

Happy was surprised to see Perry up and waiting for him on the couch when he arrived home. Phil was passed out in an armchair opposite her.

"Dickhead!" he growled knocking him across the back of the head and startling him awake. "How you supposed to protect her if you're passed out like that?"

"What? Shit sorry Hap. I musta dozed off just for a second."

"How long's he been asleep Perry?" He asked her where she sat in pale pink baby doll pajamas. He felt his dick twitching at the sight.

"About an hour." She answered.

"Dickhead. Get outta here." Happy barked.

"Happy what's going on?" She asked once Phil had left.

"Nothing you need to worry about." He said pulling her up toward him, not knowing how much longer he could resist pinning her against a wall.

"Does it have something to do with the meet tonight? With my father and Nikolai?" She pressed him.

"I said you don't need to worry about it." He said pressing his lips against the sweet skin at her collarbone.

"Happy I need to know if I'm in danger." She continued to press him trying to resist him and what she knew he was trying to do; distract her from her questioning of him so he wouldn't have to give her answers.

"The only danger you're in sweetheart is resisting me." He said hoisting her up and forcing her legs to wrap around his waist. She bit her lip and tried to scowl at him, not being able to ignore the heat that pulsated through her veins at hearing him call her sweetheart.

"Tell me what's going on Happy." She demanded. "You're not fucking me until you do."

"Really?" He said carrying her to his bedroom. He hadn't fucked her in it since that first night. "We'll see about that." He said dumping her down on the bed and pulling her pajama bottoms down revealing her soft pink folds beneath.

She tried to fight him off but he easily overpowered her and pinned her arms above her head. He heard a gaspy moan escape her lips as he did so and a lusty smirk took over his dark gaze. He hadn't failed to notice that she liked it a little rough and she couldn't hide the fact that it turned her on immensely when he took control. It didn't mean though that she didn't constantly fight to get control back.

"Happy," she growled biting her lip, "I mean it."

"Yeah I can see that. You're about to fall apart before I'm even in you." He said taking stock of the lusty haze that was slowly taking over her eyes.

"Tell me what's going on." She said her voice soft and gasping as he ran his hand up under her top to her bare breasts beneath.

"All you need to know is that you're safe with me." He said tugging her top over her head and licking a ring around her nipple as he tweaked the other between his fingers.

"Okay." She murmured softly finally letting him work his magic over her body, whimpering softly as he slid his fingers into her.

"Mmm, Happy." She moaned as his hips rolled against her and waves of pleasure ripped through her body. He grunted with his release, loving hearing his name drip lustfully from her lips as he pressed his own hard against them. She shuddered beneath him and gripped tightly to his hips not wanting their contact to end.

She wished she had the nerve to say the words she wanted to but she wasn't sure how they would be met. She'd realized that morning as she drawn his grumpy face that her feelings for him were growing fast. His need to protect her, the sweetness that she knew he was capable of, the ironic ease she felt in his presence, even his need to take control in the bedroom were all reasons she wanted to murmur three little words into his ear but she stopped herself and bit her lip instead still gasping as his lips trailed down over her neck before he headed toward the bathroom.

"You know I'm working tomorrow right?" She asked as he came back in tossing a box of tissues at her.

"Yeah. During the day though right?" he answered.

"Yes. Are there any extra precautions I need to take?" She asked, he knew pressing once again for details of the night's meet.

"No Perry. Same deal as before. You get tailed there and back. As long as you stay on your own unit you should be safe."

"Should be? Did they threaten me at all Hap?" She asked.

"No." he lied. "But I can give you a burner to call me if you need to. Would that make you feel safer?" he said knowing that he needed to word the club's decision that she carry a burner with her when she was working that way. He didn't want to come down too hard on her with the need to protect her knowing that she wasn't as strong as she'd have him believe. He'd seen fear in her eyes at the mere mention of her father. She didn't need to know that she was being used as a pawn in her father's latest scheme.

* * *

 **A/N: A longer chapter this time round for those of you who have been asking but please don't get used to it as they won't all be this long. So laying out a few upcoming plot details in this update please let me know what you think. :-)**


	14. Chapter 14

Perry woke alone in his large bed the next morning. She could hear him moving about the kitchen as she stretched her arms above her head sleepily. She pulled one of his t-shirts over her head as she headed towards the kitchen to find him sitting at the counter, coffee in hand flicking through her sketchbook that she left there the previous night.

"These are really good babe." He said as he saw her enter the kitchen.

"Thanks." She smiled, a slightly sad look in her eyes.

"You ever had lessons?"

"No. My father said he'd never waste his money on something so useless. I've just always drawn for as long as I can remember."

"You're a natural then babe."

"I guess it was always my escape as a child." She answered thinking back to all the times as a child that she had holed herself up in her bedroom to draw. In her young mind it kept her away from her father's temper but as she grew older she learnt how much her father disliked her hobby. He found it useless and called the hours she spent on it time wasting.

"You still got any drawings from when you were a kid?" Happy asked.

Perry shook her head. "My father burnt them all when we moved here from Russia." She said thinking back to that day, watching all her hours of solitude and happiness go up in smoke. "He called me a selfish little bitch for crying about it. That the only thing I should feel upset over was all the hours I had wasted on such a useless pastime."

"You're not making me like your father any more Perry."

"I wasn't aiming to." She smiled as she added a splash of milk to her coffee and looked around for sugar.

"Cupboard above your head." Happy supplied her with knowing she required a good three spoonfuls of it in her morning coffee. "You said a while ago that he broke your fingers because you were left handed."

"Yes. When I was eight."

"I noticed that you draw with your right hand?"

"I had to learn to use my right while my fingers were broken. Once they were healed I was too scared to switch back, I guess I just got used to it."

"You make me glad my father shot through when I was young Perry." He said as she took a seat beside him.

"I wish mine had but family is important to the two faced bastard. Ask any of his henchmen what kind of man he is and the first thing they'll tell you is what a wonderful family man he is. They know nothing of the abuse he inflicted on myself and my mother."

"You got any siblings?"

"A sister. Five years younger and the golden child. She never stepped a foot out of line and was always perfect next to me. Where she accepted everything and did everything she was told. I questioned everything and pushed boundaries. There was never anything I could ever do to please my father."

"And your mother?

"She always sided with my father. I always suspected she was too afraid not to."

"And is she …"

"She's alive. She moved back to Russia with my sister about 10 years ago. She never liked living in America. The last time I saw her was when she came out for my wedding."

Happy nodded. "I'm going to have the club's lawyer draw up divorce papers."

"Happy, I've tried before."

"Lowan will make sure there is no way he can weasel out of it, no loopholes, nothing. 'kay?"

Perry nodded slowly. "Yeah okay." Was all she said.

"You sound like you don't wanna divorce him." Happy said his tone of voice beginning to hold a slight growl.

"I do Happy. He's just made it so hard in the past."

"I'm gonna make sure he doesn't this time." He said moving around the bench to place his coffee mug in the sink.

She turned and leant back against the counter watching him. "Why are you helping me Hap?" She asked suddenly.

He turned to face her a hardened expression on his face. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Word around the clubhouse is that you don't help out the girls you fuck and you rarely fuck anyone more than once."

"Why are you listening to gossip all of a sudden?"

"I'm just wondering what I am to you."

"What does it matter Perry?" He asked his expression hardening.

"It matters because no one has ever taken the time to give a shit about me, Hap." She said curling her fingers around the handle of her mug.

"Well I do give a shit Perry." He moved forward and took the mug from her hand, placing it on the bench behind her.

"But why? What makes me different to anyone else?" She pressed him.

"I'll defend any chick that gets knocked around by a guy. It shouldn't happen but you and that Russian prick? It just makes my blood boil thinkin' about what he did to you."

"Why?"

"Because you don't deserve that shit babe." He said running his hand up her bare leg and underneath his shirt to find her pantyless.

"And what do I deserve?"

"Where the fuck is this conversation going Perry?"

"I want you to tell me what this is to you." She murmured biting her lip as his finger brushed against her. "Why you had to have me again when we agreed on only one night."

"You said one night Perry. But you were too fucking amazing to resist." He said sliding his fingers up into her. She gasped as he continued. "The way your body reacts when I do this," he said dipping his fingers in and out of her sending them back in deeper each time, "hearing that delicious moan as I make you come it does things to me Perry. Things that no chick before you has been able to do."

Perry threw her head back and writhed against his hand pressing his fingers deeper as her climax burnt through her. "My dick goes hard just looking at you Perry." He said wrapping his other hand around the back of her neck, forcing her to meet his gaze, as his fingers continued to tease out the last waves of her pleasure. "And when I'm inside you there's no place I'd rather be. It's never felt so good as it does with you." He said running his fingers, still wet with her juices, across her hip to her ass and gripping it hard. He knew he had her wet and burning for more.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked as her fingers curled over the waistband of his jeans pulling him to her. "Aha." She murmured before she kissed him deeply before biting his bottom lip hard and dragging him by his pants back toward the bedroom.

He wasted no time pulling his t-shirt off over her head and sucking her nipple into her mouth while his hand kneaded and rolled her other between his fingers. She rolled her thumbs across his hips before scratching her nails up his stomach to his chest wanting desperately to have him naked as well. He pulled her hands away and pushed her back onto the bed pinning them by her sides as he moved over her kissing a trail up her chest to her neck and finally to her lips. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue pressed against hers, his kiss so hard and deep that it pressed her head back into the matress. She gasped as he released one of her arms and placed her hand against herself letting her feel how wet he was making her. "Oh god Happy." She moaned as he guided her finger up over her already aroused clit and circled it. He watched as she shattered to a million pieces almost instantly. Her soft lusty gasp choked in her throat as he guided her fingers across herself. She bit her lip and gazed deep into his dark eyes. He watched her eyes drunk with pleasure run across his chest as he finally pulled his shirt over his head. Only then did he allow her to touch him taking her hands and placing them on his pecks where she immediately dug her nails deep into his flesh as he found her lips once again. She ran her hands down to find his belt and once again he pulled her hand away. "Please Hap. I need you naked." She gasped.

He rose up over her on all fours before sliding off the bed and slowly teasingly undoing his belt. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up toward him and chipped her chin up to meet his lips as he allowed her to slide his jeans and boxers down his hips. He stepped out of them when they hit the floor and turned her around on the bed in front of him. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back against his shoulder as he slammed himself up and into her. She cried out initially in pain but softened her cries to long gasping moans as he filled her, drawing in and out almost all the way each time and then deep back in again. She writhed back against him meeting each thrust, reaching her hands behind her gripping hard to his hips and his ass. He pressed his fingers into her neck as he gripped it and lowered his other hand back down to her clit once more when he felt her walls begin to tighten around him. The high pitched gasping moan that filled his ears as he made her come hard both inside and out was all he needed to find his own release following quickly behind her as his fingers fisted through her hair pulling her head back to his shoulder so his lips could find hers.

He cupped her breast in his hand and gave it a tight squeeze as he slid from her. She drew her lips away slightly before kissing him softly once more. He knew if it weren't for his arms still around her she wouldn't be able to hold herself up. Her breathing remained heavy in his ear as she pressed her body back against him still coming down from her high. He turned her to face him. "I bet you've never been fucked like that before." He rasped.

She shook her head slowly clearly still reeling as she looked into his eyes. "I love you Hap."

She watched as his eyes seemed to harden against her. He kissed her forehead before turning and heading to the shower. She sank down onto the bed and watched his back disappear into the bathroom not knowing how her words had been met. His eyes had never hardened against her like that but he'd never fucked her like that either. It had been hot, earth shattering, amazing just like always with him but his touch had been tender and he'd made it all about her. He'd never done that before. She'd like to think his feelings for her were deepening but after the response he'd just given her she began to think maybe not.

She sighed and made her way to the bathroom just as he turned the shower off and stepped from it. She passed him a towel which he took wordlessly from her, wiping it across his brow as he walked out of the room. She sighed as she turned on the shower and stepped in to find it only lukewarm.

She rinsed off as best she could before the water went cold and stepped out of the bathroom a towel wrapped around her just in time to see his naked back leave his bedroom as he pulled his shirt over his head. She took a deep breath and began getting ready for work.

"Happy? Can we talk about what I said?" She asked as she entered the lounge room a short time later finding him leant forward over the coffee table sketching something in his own sketchbook which he quickly flipped shut when he heard her.

"What is there to say?" he said as he opened a drawer below the coffee table and slid his sketchbook into it.

"I don't know. I guess maybe I thought you might at least acknowledge what I said." She said becoming upset that she needed to justify her words.

"You said you love me. What did you want? For me to say it back?"

"I guess. I certainly didn't expect the reaction that I got."

"I care about you Perry but I don't do feelings and shit."

"Right got it. Don't tell Happy Lowman that you love him because he'll give you the cold shoulder and block you out." Perry said dryly he knew meaning to piss him off.

"Don't be a bitch."

"Don't be an ass then."

"Listen here Perry. I'll do what I can to protect you and bail you out of this mess you're in with your family but don't mouth off at me."

"Oh because all this bullshit with my family is entirely my fault? Fuck you Happy. I said I love you because I thought I meant it. I'll mouth off at you and call you an ass if that's what your being. If you don't want to do feelings and shit like you say then just fuck the hell off okay?" She growled as she stalked to the kitchen bench to fetch her purse and keys.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She asked as he followed her out of the house and headed over to his bike.

"Following your ass to work. I might not do feelings but I do care about you."

"I can take care of myself Happy."

"Tell me that next time you rock up at my clubhouse beaten to a pulp."

She scowled at him as she slid into her car and pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

"Hey Miss." Rodriguez greeted her near the beginning of her shift.

"Hi Rodriguez." Perry answered back distracted. She was still angry after her fight with Happy that morning. She knew he could be an ass and she knew that sharing his feelings wasn't his strong point but she hadn't expected telling him that she loved him to turn into an argument like that.

"You been having trouble with that door again Miss?" Rodriguez asked.

Perry sighed realizing that Happy must have left bruising on her neck during sex that in her anger while getting dressed she neglected to see.

"Do you have somewhere to be Rodriguez?" Perry asked.

"You're not very talkative today are ya Miss?"

"No Rodriguez I'm not. Aren't you on laundry?"

"Yeah on my way. But Miss?"

"Yes Rodriguez?" Perry asked trying to hide the frustration from her voice. She had no reason to be getting agitated with Rodriguez and she knew it was her personal life that was making her so and she also knew she needed to put a lid on it if she was going to get through the rest of her shift.

"You might wanna watch your back." Rodriguez said.

It was on the tip of Perry's tongue to question the woman but before she could she was gone having rounded the corner toward the laundry room.

Perry sighed. She knew to watch her back in this place. She didn't need one of the inmate's on her watch to warn her to. Had her thoughts been completely on her job she may have heeded the woman's words as what they were – a warning that something was going to go down on her unit during her shift.

* * *

"What is going on here?" Perry asked as Moser entered the unit an inmate in front of him shackled and handcuffed.

"Prisoner transfer Ma'am." He answered.

"I wasn't informed of any transfers to my unit today." Perry said matter of factly.

"Must have been organized last week before you came back." Moser said by way of explanation.

Perry eyed the man in front of her not trusting his words. Any prisoner transfers were logged into the system the morning they were to take place and nothing had been there when Perry had checked at the beginning of her shift.

"It wasn't in the system Moser. Let me clear this." She said turning away from him.

She gasped as she felt the cold chains of the prisoner's handcuffs around her neck. She shot her elbow out behind her in an effort to fight off her attacker as she'd been trained her other hand going toward the holster at her side but before either move could be completed she felt her hands being grabbed and held together in what could only be Moser's. She felt the chains around her neck loosen only as the piercing pain of a shiv entering her neck started.

She tried to scream but no sound came out of her mouth as she felt her knees buckle from the force of a kick to the back of them. The stronghold on her hands was released. She knew the shiv was still in her neck and she knew it had to have been Moser to put it there as her head hit the floor.

The last thing she heard was Moser calling in an officer down.


	15. Chapter 15

"Those Russian bastards are behind this!" Happy growled taking his seat in the chapel.

"We don't know that Hap." Clay said from the head of the table.

"This is they're fuckin' contingency plan to make sure we deliver the guns." Happy glowered.

"If that is the case they have more pull in Stockton than we ever realized." Clay said from the head of the table.

"How is she Hap?" Jax asked.

"She's critical in a Stockton hospital. They won't let me in to see her cos I ain't family." Happy growled, sitting anxiously forward in his seat. "Can Tara do anything?"

"I don't know that she has any sway over there but I can see if she can pull some strings to get you in."

"You know if she's gonna be okay brother?" Tig asked.

"All they'd tell me is that she came out of surgery fine. They expect her to recover but she was still listed as critical." Happy filled the others in.

"She's got no protection over there." Clay said more thinking out loud than addressing anyone in particular.

"You can bet those Russian scums won't let anything happen to 'er unless it's something they inflict upon her themselves." Happy said.

"That's mainly what I'm referring to."

"I have to get to her and let her know we're gonna handle this." Happy growled.

* * *

 _ **Two days later …**_

"Hey babe. You're awake." Nikolai said as Perry opened her eyes.

"Don't fucking call me babe. Where am I?" Perry snapped.

"You're in the hospital, Perry." Nikolai answered calmly.

"No shit asswipe. Which one?"

"St Joseph's, Stockton."

"Fuck." Perry swore.

"You're going to be okay Perry. Do you remember what happened?"

"Of course I remember what happened. I was fucking shived in the neck by that dickhead Moser."

"Who? The guard? No baby your memory must be a little shaky. It wasn't the guard it was the prisoner he was transferring."

"Bullshit it was! How did you get him to do it? How much money did you pay him to try and kill me Nikolai?"

"Baby, I don't know what you're talking about. No one paid anyone anything. Your father and I have been telling you for years that working in that place is dangerous."

"Stop fucking calling me baby and stop pretending you have no idea what this is about."

"Perry please calm down. You're not going to help your recovery getting upset. You were very lucky. Your doctor said the only reason you survived was because the blade was left in otherwise you'd …"

"Shut up Nikolai." Perry interrupted him, "And get out!"

"Perry babe you don't know what you're saying."

"Like hell I don't. This changes nothing between us you deluded bastard." She said reaching for the call button.

"Perry babe. What are you doing?"

"I'm calling the nurse to escort you out since you seem to be having trouble listening."

"Perry you don't need to do that." He said reaching for her hand to stop her.

"Don't fucking touch me Nikolai." She said pushing his hand away as a nurse entered the room.

"Miss Romanov you're awake." She said smiling before taking stock of the situation. "Is there a problem here?" She asked.

"Yes. Could you please tell this asshole to leave my room?"

"But he's your husband isn't he?" The nurse asked confused.

"Ex-husband." Perry growled. "And he's upsetting me. I'd like him to leave."

"Sir I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave if it's at the patient's request."

Nikolai glared at her as he left the room.

"Where's Happy?" Perry asked the nurse who had started checking her over.

"Where's who sweetheart?" The nurse asked.

"Happy Lowman. Has he been in to see me?"

"I'm afraid I don't know Miss Romanov. I've been off for the last two days since you came in. I can find out for you if you'd like."

"Yes please. I need to see him."

"There will be no need to enquire." Her father's thickly accented voice cut through the air as he entered her room. "Please leave us." He said politely to the nurse who shuffled backwards almost knocking over Perry's IV drip as she hastily left the room. Clearly she was afraid of him as no doubt half the nurses in this hospital were.

"That biker scum has not been to see you and nor will he if he knows what is good for him." Her father growled switching to Russian.

"I don't believe you. If he knows I'm here he would have tried to see me." She said refusing to speak Russian. He glared at her knowing it was a conscious choice not to speak her native tongue to him.

"You are lucky you're already in the hospital or I'd strike you for speaking English to me!"

"Put here by you and that stunt you had Moser pull. How'd you get him to do it?"

"He was easy to convince once I learnt you turned down his advances toward you. I guaranteed him he wouldn't lose his job by making it appear to be a prisoner who attacked you."

"And what about when I talk? I'll tell them it wasn't the prisoner who shived me."

"They won't believe you. I made sure the cameras were not working on your unit so there is no proof. It will be his word against yours. When you are discharged from here you will be on a plane back to Russia."

"No Batya!"

"You will not tell me no and you will do as I say."

Perry seethed but said nothing else. She knew it was taking all his willpower not to strike her and she knew that if she argued with him further he would lose that battle. She had no desire to lengthen her stay here.

"Do not ask the nurses about that scum again. He's not coming to help you this time girly." He snarled as he left the room.

Perry sat fighting back tears. She refused to let her father's words scare her. She knew Happy would come to her rescue, at least she hoped he would after the argument they'd had the morning she'd been attacked. She thought back on it now and wondered why he was such a grump all the time and had so much trouble admitting his feelings out loud. She knew by the way he touched her that she had become more than just a casual fuck to him. His caresses when they had sex had changed over the past few weeks. Surely he couldn't deny that he'd become much more tender in the way he interacted with her both inside and outside the bedroom.

Perry's thoughts were interrupted by the door opening to admit the nurse that had come in earlier.

"I just thought I'd let you know that the man you asked about has been in. Your father has insisted that no one but he and your husband – sorry ex-husband – be the only ones to see you. And truth be told we are all a little afraid of your father."

"As you should be. Any threats that he may have made he will carry through on." Perry answered her.

"I'm sure I'm risking my skin just telling you this." The nurse continued.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Perry said with a smile.

"I tell you though the other nurses seemed quite afraid of that Happy fellow also."

Perry laughed. "He can be a little intimidating."

"I'd better get out of here before your father suspects something."

"Thank you again."

"No worries. I don't know your situation but I could tell that knowing whether he'd been in or not was important to you. By the way the doctor will be in to assess you soon. You're a very lucky woman."

Perry smiled as she left the room and settled back to think up a way she could get word to Happy. When she came up blank to everything she thought up she settled with hoping that somehow he'd manage to get word to her.

* * *

"You're doing great Miss Romanov. You have a clear bill of health." The doctor who'd just looked her over announced.

"When can I go home?" She asked.

"Despite the fact your wound is healing well I'd like to keep you in for another few days to make sure that the antibiotics have taken. The shiv used had high potential to cause infection and you were very lucky it didn't hit anything vital."

Perry nodded. Having to stay in the hospital a few more days meant a few more days for Happy to get to her before her father whisked her from the country.

"When can she be cleared to fly?" Yuri asked from where he stood domineering on the other side of her bed.

"It depends how far." The doctor answered.

"To Russia. She was due to fly out tomorrow." Yuri answered.

Perry glared at her father but didn't dare speak.

The doctor nodded. "I wouldn't recommend such a long haul flight for at least a week." He answered as he turned to leave the room.

"Seems you have yourself a reprieve but don't think this means your biker scum will be rescuing you any time soon Perina! You will be on a plan to Russia before the end of this week." Yuri growled in Russian as he too turned from the room no doubt to fill Nikolai in on the blow to their plans.

* * *

Perry woke later that night to hear someone in her room.

"Perry?" said a voice that she instantly recognized as Tara's.

"Tara. Thank Christ you're here." Perry said relieved as she took in the sight of Tara before her dressed in scrubs with a theatre mask over her face which she lowered.

She put her fingers to her lips. "I'm risking my job being here and posing as one of their nurses but it's the only plan the club could come up with to get to you."

"Are they going to get me out of here?"

"I don't know what their plans are but they gave me this to give to you." She said sliding a burner out of the pocket of her scrubs. "It has only one number in it. Another burner that Happy has. Call him when you can and don't let anyone know you have this." Tara warned.

"Thank you Tara." Perry answered unable to hide her happiness at finally being able to contact Happy.

"You love him don't you?" Tara asked.

"Yeah. I do. He turned into a complete ass when I told him that though."

"You'll probably find that he feels the same way. He's just too stubborn to admit it."

"I figured that." Perry smiled.

"I better get outta here before someone discovers I don't actually work here." She said returning the theatre mask to its place over her mouth.

"Thanks Tara." Perry said again to which Tara smiled as she slid from the darkened room into the bright hallway.

Perry couldn't wait a moment longer to call Happy and immediately flipped open the burner and pressed call on the only number in it.

"Perry." He answered almost the second it started to ring.

"Hey baby."

"Fuck Perry. I never knew it'd be so good to hear your voice. You doing okay?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna be fine Hap."

"Listen babe we're gonna do what we can to get you back to us but you gotta cooperate and do exactly as we say okay?"

"Sure Hap."

"First, your father was behind you getting attacked right?"

"Yes. He paid off the guard to attack me."

"Fuck Perry. It was a guard that attacked you?"

"Yes. He was dirty on me for turning him down when he asked me out a while back. I had no idea he'd agree to try and kill me though."

"Don't think he meant to kill you sweetheart or he'd have taken the shiv back out. He knew what he was doing and he's gonna fuckin' pay for it."

"I love when you call me sweetheart." She said hardly hearing anything else of the previous sentence he'd spoken. She could hear a smile in his voice as he continued.

"No time for mushy shit babe. We're gonna ask Tara to try to pull some strings to get you transferred to St. Thomas and from there we should be able to handle things easier okay?"

"Okay. So what do I need to do?"

"Just sit tight on that perky ass of yours and wait for my call. Oh and keep that thing on silent so no one hears it ring a'right?"

"Okay Hap."

"I'll be in touch babe." He said.

"Oh Hap wait." She said quickly before he could end the call.

"What is it babe?"

"My father. He said he plans to send me back to Russia as soon as I'm cleared to fly."

"Shit. Did your doc say when that will be?"

"At least a week."

"Leave it with me babe. We won't let that happen okay?"

"Okay." She said quietly wanting desperately to tell him that she loved him again but she didn't want to anger him. She bit her lip before continuing. "Hap what were you drawing when I interrupted you the other morning? You put it away real quick when you heard me."

There was a slight but noticeable pause on the line before she heard his voice in answer. "It doesn't matter babe. Gotta cut this short okay. Hang in there."

"I will Hap."

"See ya babe." He said.

"Bye." She said quietly before he ended the call.

She stuffed the phone into a crevice of the mattress and sank back against the pillows feeling happy for the first time all day.

* * *

 **A/N: So Perry is back dancing her way through my head of a nighttime and keeping me awake to tell her story. I've tried to get this out to you as quickly as I can but any further updates will likely go back to weekly or a little longer between as life gets busier toward the end of the year. Thanks as always for your reviews and thoughts and I look forward to bringing you more of this story soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

Tara stood at the desk of St. Joseph's hospital in Stockton hardly believing what she was hearing. She'd had the transfer approved just hours before and here she was hearing them tell her that Perry had been discharged.

"You must be mistaken. Perry Romanov was in no state to be discharged."

"I'm sorry Doctor Knowles but her father signed her discharge papers a little over an hour ago. He was very insistent and there was very little we could do. He signed a waiver too releasing this hospital from any legal proceedings should Miss Peronov's condition decline."

"I'll bet he did." Tara muttered under her breath. "What was the address he gave for where the patient will be staying?"

"I'm afraid I don't have the authority to release that."

"I came here to sign paperwork that would release her into my care at St. Thomas in Charming. I have the right to know."

"Very well. I'll see what it says." The nurse on the desk said as she tapped away at her keyboard. She turned the screen toward Tara so she could see the forwarding address that was on the screen. She sighed it was what she knew to be Perry's address in Lodi and she highly doubted that her father would have any intention of taking her there. It would be too obvious a place for the club to start looking for her.

"Thank you." She sighed. "If there's any chance that you hear from Miss Romanov or her family could you please let me know?"

"Of course Doctor Knowles. I'm sorry we weren't able to inform you of her change in circumstances before you were already on your way here."

Tara smiled as she walked away. "Bullshit. She thought to herself, more like you were too afraid to."

She dreaded the phone call she knew she had to make now as she headed toward her car and pulled out her personal cell.

"Tara." Jax answered.

"Hey baby."

"How did the transfer go?"

"I'm afraid it didn't babe. She's not here."

"Not there? You mean in Stockton?"

"Yeah. Her father signed her discharge papers about an hour ago."

"Shit!"

"I'm sorry Jax. I did everything I could."

"It's not your fault Tara. No matter what we do their one step ahead of us."

"The address they gave for where they're taking her was hers in Stockton."

"Doubt that's where they'd take her."

"I know. Listen I've got to get back to work baby. If there's anything else you need me to do let me know okay?"

"Sure babe. Take care.

"You too Jax." She said ending the call.

"Clay we got a problem." Jax announced as he entered the clubroom after getting off the phone with Tara.

"And that would be?" Clay asked from where he sat at the bar, a shot of Jack in his hand, most of the other guys nearby.

"Perry was discharged before Tara could complete her transfer to St Thomas."

"She was what?" Happy fumed standing up from his place beside Tig at the bar.

"Her father signed her discharge papers a little over an hour ago bro." Jax answered the Tacoma Killer knowing his words were going to throw him over the edge.

Happy threw his fist against the bar, splitting his knuckles but doing no damage to the redwood countertop.

"Chapel in ten. Round up anyone who's not here son." Clay ordered Jax. "We'll find her Hap." He added watching the fuming man before him.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

"Tara said the forwarding address that was left was her house in Lodi but they're not likely to take her there." Jax filled in the rest of the club as they sat around the table a short while later.

"Still we should check it out." Opie said.

"We should cover all possible bases." Clay nodded. "We'll check it out anyway. Juice uncover any Russian safe houses from Lodi across to Stockton. We'll watch them all until we find where they've got her."

"What if they've already got her out of the country?" Happy growled.

"You think they'd risk it being she's not cleared to fly till later in the week?" Tig asked.

"Doubt they'd care given the obvious lack of interest in her welfare they've already shown."

"Find out if they've put any transactions through local airports Juice. Also check out private airstrips and any that the Russians are known to use."

"Alright safe houses." Juice spoke up after nodding his understanding of Clay's further orders. "They've got one in Stockton and two here in charming. Moving on to flights to Russia now."

"Jax you and I will check out Perry's house. I want another two stationed at each safe house. I wanna know who goes in and who goes out. I want all eyes looking for either Yuri or Nikolai. Wherever they are Perry will be. Juicy? How goes it?"

"No records booking flights. There's a private airstrip in Stockton close to the safe house there."

"Chibs and Ope go check out the airstrip. Like I said, pair up, two on each safe house. Tig and Hap take the one in Stockton. Being its proximity to an airstrip I'd hedge my bets on that being where they're holding her. She still got that burner Hap?"

"I guess so. Probly too scared to use it though."

"You told her to keep it on silent?"

The Tacoma Killer nodded.

"Shoot her a text letting her know we're looking for her."

"Will do."

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Perry leaned back into the corner of the room she'd been placed in. She grimaced at the pain in her side as she tried to change her position. She fought back the tears that continued to fall down her face. She had no concept of what time it was, all the blinds in the room were drawn and despite knowing that she must be in one of her father's safe houses she had no idea which one. He had placed a blindfold on her as soon as they'd driven out of the hospital parking lot. It hadn't been a long drive though so she guessed that they were still in Stockton.

When they'd arrived at their destination he had escorted her inside and taken her directly to the room that she was in now and thrown her against the wall, hence the spreading pain down her side. He'd ripped the blindfold from her eyes and barked at her in Russian to be a good little slut and stay put. He'd slammed and locked the door behind him and she'd heard him barking orders at others around him; something about a nearby airstrip and organizing a flight out as soon as possible.

She tried desperately to think how she could reach the burner that she'd stashed in her bra, given that her hands were tied behind her back. She worked tirelessly on loosening the ropes that tied them and just when she was nearly done she felt it vibrate with a message. She pulled one hand from her now loosened bonds and fished the phone from between her cleavage.

 _We're looking for you babe. Any help you can give us?_

She read on the screen.

 _Not really but I think I'm in one of his safe houses and possibly still in Stockton. He said something about a nearby airstrip. Please hurry babe._

She texted back quickly as she heard footsteps approaching the door and a hand at the lock. She shoved the phone back in her bra and placed her hand behind her back and through the loop of the loosened ropes as the door swung open admitting Nikolai.

"Hey baby. I bet this isn't how you expected things to turn out is it?"

Perry said nothing and simply glared at him.

"C'mon babe don't be like that." He said as he approached her and ran his hand down the side of her cheek. She shied away from his hand before spitting in his face.

He took his hand and gripped it hard around her neck and slammed her head into the wall before lifting her to her feet and pinning her to it. He ran his hand up her leg and silently praised his father in law for insisting she wear a dress that morning. "Easier access." He thought as he slid her panties aside. He was taken aback slightly as he felt her fingers claw around his neck trying desperately to push him off her. Damn bitch had loosened the ropes tying her hands behind her back. He easily gained control over her again and spun her around pressing her face into the wall as he retied her hands behind her back, tighter this time.

"There'll be no more of that okay Baby?" He crooned in her ear as he continued his previous actions. He felt her grimace as he once again swept aside her underwear. He found himself getting turned on at how frightened he could feel she was. He was even hard as he freed his dick from his pants.

He clapped his hand over her mouth to stifle the scream she emitted when he slammed into her. He could tell she was trying to bite his hand as he kept it clasped over her mouth but his grip was too tight. He kept his other hand at her hip forcing her down onto him as he sought his release.

He took his hand from her mouth and took a handful of her hair as he emptied himself inside of her with a satisfied moan. He slammed her head into the wall and watched her crumple to heap against the wall as he slid out of her.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

"Perry replied. She thinks she's in one of their safe houses. It's gotta be Stockton. She heard something about a nearby airstrip."

"We're on the money then. I still want two at each of the others just in case. Chibs, Opie get out to that airstrip now. Lay low and report in anything you see."

"Tig let's head out."

"Sure brother just promise me you're not gonna do anything crazy."

"Can't promise that."

"Hap. Wait for my word. You're not raiding that place until we're sure that's where they've got 'er and you're doing nothing without back up." Clay ordered making eyes at Tig to keep the Tacoma Killer in line.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

"We got affirmative Clay. We've spotted both of them come out and go back in. Lots of seemingly angry conversation in Russian going on." Tig said into the phone at his ear as he sank low in the SUV he and Happy sat in across the street from the Stockton safe house.

"Yeah. Whatever's going on in there I don't think they're on the same page. We could use that to our advantage."

"Yeah. He's not gonna do anything that could get her killed." He said glancing across at Happy who was running his glock through his fingers.

"We'll wait." Tig said ending the call. "They're all headed here." He added to the man who glowered at his side.

"She's gotta be in there somewhere brother." He growled.

"We'll get 'er back Hap." Tig said seeing that his brother had fallen hard for the little brunette.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Perry came to as she heard the lock on the door being opened again. It sounded like it must be a bolt mechanism that slid back and forth, perhaps with a padlock holding it in place.

"Stupid slut." She heard her father growl as he entered the room. "You let anyone have their way with you don't you?"

"How could I fight him off Batya? I'm tied up." She answered him once again addressing him in English as she tried to pick herself up off the floor where she'd fallen when Nikolai had knocked her out. She felt a wave of nausea and dizziness overwhelm her as she tried along with an intense pain in her neck.

"You will speak Russian and Russian only to me Perina." He said menacingly as he approached.

"No I will not Batya." She growled defiantly.

He grabbed a handful of her hair and slapped his free hand hard against her cheek as he pulled her from the ground. She screamed in pain at his grip on her hair as the burner she'd stashed in her bra fell to the floor. He released his grip on her letting her fall back to the floor as he bent over to pick it up.

"What is this?" He growled seeing a resolute refusal in her eyes to answer him. "This is a private line to him? To your biker filth?"

Still she remained quiet but he could see the fear rising in her eyes.

"Perhaps I should call the number stored in it? Who will answer I wonder?"

"Batya no." She uttered finally switching to Russian.

Yuri paid no attention to his now groveling daughter and pressed call on the only number stored in the phone.

"Perry?" Came the raspy response he was expecting.

He threw the phone against the wall, shattering it before he turned on his daughter.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

"Shit." Happy growled slamming the burner shut.

"What's up brother?" Tig asked from beside him.

"One of them found the burner."

"Ah crap. Must be Yuri being that Nikolai just came out looking calm as fuck."

Happy picked up his cell and dialed Clay. "We need that back up now Clay. We're headed in." He growled down his phone before slamming it shut and swapping it for his glock as he got out of the car.

Tig scrambled to follow him.

* * *

 **A/N: I wrote this chapter a lot quicker than I thought Id be able to and being that I've left it on such a cliff hanger I'll do my best to get the next one up soon. Happy reading :-)**


	17. Chapter 17

"Oh shit." Nikolai muttered as he disappeared back inside and out of sight as he saw Happy and Tig approaching.

"I get him and Yuri." Happy growled as they approached the door.

"Let's just hold up and wait for the others." Tig said.

"I'm not leavin' Perry in there with those pricks a moment longer." Happy barked kicking the door in.

"Yeah right." Tig said seeing he had no choice but to follow Happy's vengeful rampage. He hoped the others would turn up quickly being that had very little concept of how many were inside.

What followed was a bloodbath, hardly a Russian henchmen standing until there was only one left that Tig held at gunpoint for Happy to question.

"Where's the girl?" He demanded.

Happy pulled the trigger on his own gun and shot him in the head when he received no other response than the man's spit in his face.

Tig didn't flinch as the man's blood sprayed across him.

After searching the rest of the house and finding that Yuri and Nikolai were nowhere to be seen Happy came across a door in the hallway that hung open with a heavy bolt and padlock installed upon it. He kicked it open when he heard a small whimper come from behind it. Perry was all but passed out in her father's arms where he stood in the middle of the room a knife at her neck.

"You see what your meddling has done to my family?" Yuri asked in a low guttural tone once again as if it pained him to speak English.

"Believe me, I've heard all about your family." Happy growled. He heard Perry whimper at the sound of his voice and he could tell she was in bad shape.

"What are you going to do with that?" Yuri asked motioning toward the gun that Happy had trained on him. "You shoot me, I slice her throat."

"Your own daughter? Nice." Happy growled.

"She has always been a disappointment to me."

"That why you gave her out as a trophy wife to your little protégé?"

"All she has is her looks. The rest is a waste. She fails at everything."

"Everything you want her to do."

"A dutiful daughter should always obey her father don't you think?"

"I've heard all about your idea of discipline. Breaking a kids hand because she's left handed?"

Tig raised his eyebrows as he entered the room and heard Happy's words.

"Left handedness comes from the devil." Yuri growled.

"You know it's your left hand holdin' that knife to her throat right?" Tig couldn't help but quip.

Yuri glared at him as Happy stifled a smile.

"You hand Perry over or I'll shoot you in cold blood like I have the rest of your men." Happy ordered.

"Perina, will never be yours." Yuri growled.

"We'll see about that." Happy said as he fired a shot into the man's left shoulder causing him to lose his grip on the knife. It nicked Perry under the chin as Yuri lost his grip on her and she dropped to the floor.

"Get her outta here while I finish this asshole off." Happy ordered Tig as he stepped forward and held his gun to Yuri's head.

Tig holstered his own gun and stepped forward to scoop Perry into his arms. She was limp, barely breathing, her face and neck covered in what had to be her own blood and her skin was red hot presumably with fever. He turned from the room to find himself face to face with Nikolai.

"Taking her somewhere?" The young Russian asked as he trained his gun on Tig who was unable to draw his own gun against him.

"Away from you."

"I don't know about that." Nikolai snarled.

"I do." Perry muttered as she came to long enough to reach down and unholster Tig's gun from his side and fire it; three shots found their way into Nikolai's chest, before the gun dropped from her hand and she passed out against Tig's shoulder.

"Holy shit. This girl is destined for you Killer." Tig commented, a little in shock at what had just happened.

"Yeah she is somethin' isn't she?" he said an unmistakable hint of approval in his tone as he stared down at Yuri Petrovski who knew that his time to meet his maker had come. "Get her outta here."

Tig carried Perry from the room and heard a single gunshot sound out in the room behind him followed by the sound of Yuri's body hitting the ground. He stepped outside just in time to see Chibs and Opie pull up on their bikes, Clay and the others not far behind.

"I told you to wait for back up." Clay growled.

"It's done." Happy said coming out behind Tig. "Had we waited a moment longer she'd be dead; as it is she's barely alive."

Jax took one look at Perry's near lifeless form in Tig's arms and said, "You two get her outta here. Tara's waiting at the clubhouse. We'll clean up here."

Clay glowered, clearly still pissed at his order being ignored, but nodded his approval at his step son and VP's words.

Happy and Tig wasted no time in getting Perry inside the SUV and back to Charming.

* * *

A small group of croweaters and old ladies flocked around as Tara did what she could for Perry who lay still unconscious on the pool table of the clubhouse, Kate among them.

"There's very little I can do here. She has to get to a hospital and fast." Tara said looking around to the two men who minutes earlier had brought her in. "She's got broken ribs and possibly a collapsed lung. I wouldn't be surprised if there's more internal bleeding going on looking at the state of some of this bruising on her torso. Aside from that she should still have been on intravenous antibiotics so her wound has become dangerously infected."

"We'll take her there now." Happy said moving forward.

"No. She needs an ambulance. I had Gemma call one the moment I saw you get her out of the car. It should be here soon." Tara informed them.

"What do we tell the cops then Doc?" Happy asked as he herd the sirens of the approaching ambulance knowing that it would attract a police investigation.

"Domestic disturbance. She's got all the proof and witnesses she needs to back that up." Tara said very matter of factly.

"Can't argue with that Hap." Tig said, placing his arm around Kate who'd made her way to his side. Gemma entered from the lot leading in the paramedics who went straight to Perry and began working on her. Happy stood by watching feeling helpless, a feeling he couldn't remember ever feeling before. Normally he'd busy himself with being out there taking care of the pricks who'd done this to her but they were already dead and he found himself not wanting to leave her side anyway.

"We've stabilized her for transport." Said one of the paramedics turning to the small group gathered behind them. "Is there anyone riding in the ambulance with us?"

Happy shook his head. "I'll ride." He said knowing he would have no trouble keeping up with a speeding ambulance.

"We'll all follow." Gemma said stepping forward and placing her hand upon Happy's shoulder. He didn't shake it off like she half expected him to.

"She's strong, Happy. She'll fight through this." She said quietly to him seeing he was as close to breaking as anyone had ever seen him before.

Happy nodded. "Yeah. She'd better." He said as he watched them roll Perry's stretcher out and load her into the waiting ambulance.

"The two of you might wanna clean up a little before heading to the hospital." Gemma said in reference to the blood splattered across both men.

They both nodded in agreement before each heading toward their respective dorms.

* * *

The St. Thomas hospital waiting room resembled the Samcro clubhouse later that night as every patch, prospect and old lady gathered to await news of Perry's condition. Happy sat legs spread leaning forward, his chin resting on his hands. Tig sat nearby, absentmindedly stroking his hand across Kate's back where she sat worriedly at his side. Juice sat across the other side of the room not being able to keep his eyes off the pair but not having the guts to speak up. He knew he'd screwed up his chance with Kate but he still didn't like seeing her getting cozy with Tig.

Clay, Jax and Chibs held quiet conversation in a corner while the others all milled about in varying degrees of distraction. Roosevelt had already been, following up on the reasoning for an ambulance being called to the Samcro lot and had been informed as agreed upon that Perry's injuries had resulted from a domestic disturbance. Tara had backed it up divulging the injuries she had treated Perry for weeks ago when she'd turned up at the clubhouse. He had left seemingly satisfied with what he'd heard but not without declaring he'd need to talk to Perry.

It was sometime later when Tara entered the waiting room, a surgeon at her side. All eyes turned to her and Happy stood to move closer.

"This is Doctor Ramirez. He operated on Perry when she came in and he'll keep you up to date with her condition." Tara said.

"Perina is very lucky that she got here when she did."

"Perry." Happy interrupted not wanting to hear her called Perina ever again.

"Very well, Perry, owes her life to quick thinking but she isn't out of the woods yet. She has sustained two broken ribs and a further three are cracked. She was bleeding internally from her spleen but we have been able to stem the blood flow. She also has severe pneumothorax and has been placed on a ventilator. She has also developed sepsis in the prior wound to her neck due to non-continuation of the set antibiotic regime. She receiving a strong dose of antibiotics intravenously and for the moment is under sedation. She is incredibly ill and if she survives the night then she has a good chance of beating this." He said.

"Can I see her?" Happy asked.

"She's in ICU. I'm afraid I can only let family in Sir." The doctor said.

"It was her family who put her there." Happy growled.

"Dr. Ramirez it's okay. Happy is the closest to family that she's got."

"Very well then." He said nodding his approval.

"I'll show him the way." Tara said to the other doctor who seemed relieved to be dismissed from the intimidating presence of the hospital waiting room at that moment.

"What did all that mean back there?" Happy asked Tara as they headed toward Perry's room, knowing that Tara would break it down into plain English for him.

"She has a collapsed lung and a breathing tube down her throat. There's also a tube draining excess air from her lungs allowing it to inflate correctly as it heals. The shiv wound got infected because they discharged her too soon from Stockton. She really is lucky to be alive Happy."

"Is what he said about her surviving the night true?"

"The first 24 hours after any trauma such as this is crucial so yes. If she survives the night she has better odds but she still has a long road ahead of her Hap."

Happy nodded as Tara opened the door to Perry's room. He stepped inside as Tara headed over to the nurse who sat in the corner of the room and spoke in a hushed voice to her.

Happy sat by her bedside and took her hand in his. "You're safe now Perry. They're never gonna bother you again. I made sure of it." He murmured quietly as he stroked his thumb across the back of her hand. He was oblivious to Tara as she left the room.

After a while he pulled his hand away sitting back in the chair beside her bed and pulled something from the inside pocket of his kutte. A folded piece of paper he'd torn from his sketchbook earlier that morning. He took out a pencil also and continued drawing what he'd begun the morning this all started.

* * *

 **A/N: So this chapter is kind of on the short side but as promised I wanted to get it up as soon as I could. I'm at home sick today hoping desperately that I'll be better ahead of what will be an incredibly busy weekend so no more updates from me until sometime next week after this one.**

 **The next chapter I think at this stage will pick up a few weeks later.**

 **Thank you once again for your overwhelming support of this story. It's come a lot further than I ever thought it would when I started it out so thank you all for reading, commenting and letting me know what you all think. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. As always happy reading :-) ~Rach**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Three weeks later …**_

Perry opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings. A hospital room, again. She cast her mind back remembering the events that had put her there this time. She flicked her eyes about the room expecting to find Happy or one of the sons nearby but instead her eyes fell upon a middle aged, smooth faced woman, still beautiful for her age.

"Matushka?" Perry said gaining the dozing woman's attention.

"Oh my dear girl!" She gushed in Russian as she woke and saw her daughter, awakened from her comatose state. "You are awake, Perina."

"Matushka what are you doing here?" Perry asked, grimacing as she tried to sit up.

"Perina, dear do not try to sit. They tell me your body has lots of healing still to do." Alexandra Petrovski said moving to her daughter's bedside. "I came as soon as I learnt of your condition."

"But how I mean, Batya, did he?" Perry trailed off not really knowing what she was asking, her mind still grappling with everything that had happened to put her in here.

"No, Perina not Batya." She said hesitantly not sure what Perry remembered of the night that had landed her here. "The man who has been sitting at your bedside as often as he can. Happy."

"Happy told you? But how? How did who know where to find you? How did you understand him?" She asked knowing that Happy knew no Russian and her mother spoke very little English.

"I do not know how but, Tatyana translated for me. He may not have been exactly what I was expecting when I met him Perina but he cares deeply for you. He thought I had the right to be by your side through this and for that I thank him."

"You came all this way to be here with me? How long have I been here?"

"Three weeks, Perina."

"Three weeks? Matushka I'm sorry. I didn't mean for all this to happen. For Batya, Nikolai to. I mean their gone aren't they?"

"Perina no don't be sorry. It is I who am sorry. I should never have left you here with Batya. I should never have given my consent for you to marry Nikolai. I thought perhaps if you did Batya would begin to treat you with some respect but I was wrong Perina, so very wrong." She said taking her daughter's hand. "Can you ever forgive me for not protecting you from him?" She continued as tears began to well in her eyes.

A lifetime of abuse from her father flashed through Perry's mind at her mother's words. A lifetime of hoping that her mother would step in and rescue her from it but truth be told she saw the fear in her mother's eyes every time her father 'disciplined' her.

"There is nothing to forgive. I know you were afraid of him too."

"Oh dear, you have no idea how much."

"I think I do Matushka. He nearly killed me."

Alexandra Petrovski nodded sadly. "Yes my dear girl. Right you are."

"After everything he put you through, why did you stay?"

"I couldn't leave Perina. When you marry a man of the Russian mafia especially one as high up in its ranks as your father there is no escaping. Had I tried to leave he would have had me killed. I thought myself lucky when he allowed myself and your sister to move back to Russia, but had I known the pain and suffering that he would inflict upon you I would never have left."

"Why did Batya hate me Mama?" Perry asked feeling like the small child who had longed for her mother's support.

"My dear. I'm not so sure that he hated you but when I was pregnant with you he had his heart set on you being a boy and when you were not his disappoint clouded the joy he should have felt. That disappointment I feel turned quickly to resentment and then as you grew into the headstrong and determined girl that you still are to this day it went against everything that he believed a Russian girl should be. And your sister, she was always the obedient girl he always wanted you to be."

"I'm sorry I made things so difficult for you when I was growing up Mama. I know he put you in the middle of most of it."

"Do not be sorry Perina. I was proud of you. I am proud of you. You stood up to him in ways I never could."

Perry smiled. "It feels good to call you Mama, again."

"It feels good to hear it my sweet girl." Alexandra agreed. Perry had not addressed her mother so informally since her father had forbidden her to when she began to talk. At four years old he had threatened to cut her tongue out if he heard her address her mother as anything but Matushka ever again. "Perina I don't think I really need to ask this question but my letters, did you receive any of them?"

"Letters? No Mama. I knew nothing of them."

"Just as I thought. I suspected for years that your father was keeping them from you but he denied it."

Perry sighed. "I'm sorry Mama. I should have tried harder to contact you."

"He'd have done the same to any efforts you made to contact me but now you should rest my dear." Alexandra said as the door to Perry's room opened.

"Perry, you're awake babe. Are you okay?"

Perry smiled at the sound of his voice and cast her eyes toward him as he came to her side.

She nodded. "I'm fine Hap. Better now you're here."

He picked up her hand where it rested on the bed and brought it to his lips.

"I trust you've met my mother?" She asked, her smile warming as she looked across at the woman who sat beside her.

"Yeah. Not that we understand each other much."

"I can fix that. Mama," She said turning toward her mother and addressing her in Russian.

Happy had no clue what she was saying accept to catch his name a couple of times. He raised his eyebrows both wondering what she was saying and feeling himself grow hard at the sounds rolling off her tongue.

At the conclusion of Perry's words, her mother answered after which Perry turned back to Happy.

"I said I know that you've already met but I'd like to introduce the two of you properly because without you I wouldn't be here for you to meet her." He smiled before she continued. "She said that she is grateful to you for protecting me when she couldn't and that she thanks you also for putting us back in touch."

"Tell her it's my pleasure babe. I'd do anything for you."

Perry turned to her mother and translated.

Her mother smiled and muttered something in Russian before rising and leaving the room.

"What'd she say then?"

Perry blushed before she answered. "She said she'd leave and allow us time together."

"Why does that make you blush?" He asked.

"Never mind." Perry answered continuing to blush. He knew there was something in the translation that Perry wasn't telling him, no doubt something to do with love or sex. He thought.

"So you remember how you got here?" He asked.

Perry nodded. "Yeah, mostly. My father is he…?"

"He won't be a problem to you again Perry."

"And Nikolai …"

"You don't remember?"

She cast her mind back, remembering taking Tig's gun and firing before passing out on his shoulder. "I killed him." She said quietly.

"And are you okay with that?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. I am." She said pausing momentarily. "In case you wondering he's not the first person I've killed."

His eyes went wide in question of her. He knew there were still many things he didn't know about her, but he'd not been expecting this.

"When I was 19 and in college there was this guy who wanted me. I told him I wasn't interested in him but he wouldn't accept no for an answer and he began stalking me. One night late on campus I was walking back to my dorm from the library. It was dark and there was no one else around when he pinned me to a wall. Being who I was, a mafia princess, I was carrying and I … I shot him and then I called my father. I didn't know what else to do. I thought my father would send me back to Russia so I could live with my mother like I wanted to, at worst I thought he'd kill me. But he did neither of those things. He covered up my crime and he held it over me anytime I wouldn't do as he said."

"Geez, Perry." Was all he said.

"It was how he was able to convince me to marry Nikolai. And so many other things."

"Christ Perry. Your father was a real piece of work."

"Yeah, that he was." She said with a deep sigh. "But it's over now right?"

"Yeah. Yeah it is."

"How did you find my mother?" She asked.

"In your father's phone. I guessed that Alexandra Petrovski would be his wife. I thought she had the right to know what he'd done to you. Was that okay?"

"Yes Happy. Thank you." She said as she tried to sit.

"Here babe. Let me help you." He said seeing her pain. "Your ribs are broken babe. You gotta take it easy."

"Thanks," She grimaced as she lay back against the pillows. "Hap, after what's happened are we? Are we okay? I mean aside from the phone call when I was in Stockton, the last time we spoke we fought."

"I've been here by your bedside for weeks Perry. You think I'd do that if we weren't okay?"

"Hap, what I said that morning. I meant it."

"I know you did Perry. Here, I got something for you." He said pulling a piece of paper from his kutte.

She sighed looking at him, feeling as if he was shutting her out again as she unfolded the piece of paper in her hands. The lines of the folds were deep and tearing at the edges like it had been folded and unfolded many times. She cast her eyes across the paper and was amazed at what she saw.

"What is this?" She asked looking up at him.

"It's a crow."

"I know it's a crow but… I mean … why?" She asked not being able to form the right words.

"Because I fucking love you too." He said avoiding her gaze.

Perry smiled, a tear coming to her eyes. "I thought you didn't do feelings and shit?"

"I didn't do a lot of things before I met you Perry."

"When did you draw it?"

"Started it that morning."

"So that's what you were drawing when I walked in?"

"Yeah. And I finished it here the first night you were in here. They told me you could die babe. I didn't know how to deal with that."

"I nearly died?"

"You were in a bad way when you came in here babe. You know it's been three weeks?"

She nodded. "So does this make me your old lady?" She said motioning to the piece of paper she still held in her hand.

"If you want me to ink it on you it does."

"I do want you to Happy." She said reaching for his hand and forcing him to meet her gaze. "But I need to know why you drew it."

"Things with you are different Perry. You make me feel things I've never felt before. I've never felt so protective over any chick before as I do over you. But it's more than that. That first night all they could say was that you'd be lucky to make it through the night. I sat by your bed that whole night babe in fact almost for three days straight before your mom got here and convinced me to get some rest. I couldn't understand a word she was saying but I could somehow tell that's what she wanted me to do. I've never been so afraid of losing someone as I was of losing you especially that first night you were in here."

"So does that mean you do feelings and shit now?" She asked with a smirk.

"Only when it comes to you babe." He said returning her smirk as he leant forward to kiss her. "Have you had a doctor check you over since you came to?" He asked as he drew away from her lips.

"No." She answered shaking her head.

"I'll go find one. A doubt anyone understands anything your mother is saying out there."

Perry smiled. "Thanks Hap."

"For?"

"Contacting her. My father kept her from me for years."

Happy nodded. "Your sister said as much when she was translating. I'm gonna go find a doctor 'kay?"

"Okay Hap." She said trailing her fingers across his as he let go of her hand and headed to the door.


	19. Chapter 19

Perry smiled as she looked out the window of her room to the hallway beyond. Kate stood giggling in Tig's arms as he appeared to nibble on her earlobe. She pushed him playfully away before opening the door to Perry's room and blowing him a kiss as she backed through it.

She turned on her friend her face suddenly serious. "You know you gave us all a right scare?"

"Well hello to you to K." Perry returned her greeting.

"Seriously Pez you nearly fucking died!" Kate retorted.

"I know K. Thank god for Happy and Tig hey?" Perry answered in an effort to lighten the heavying mood.

"Yeah." Kate said leaning in to hug her friend of many years.

"Shit K. Not so tight. Broken ribs remember?" Perry gasped.

"Oh my god. Sorry Pez."

"It's okay. Just don't squeeze me so tight."

"But seriously Pez when Happy carried you into that clubhouse I thought you were already dead." Kate lamented.

"From what I hear I was pretty close to it." Perry agreed.

"Like you said thank god for Happy and Tig. They got you out of there right in the nick of time babe."

Perry looked on knowingly at her friend at the mention of the dark haired and blue eyed bikers name. "So when did you and Tig start happening?"

Kate blushed. "We kind of flirted with each other since the day I caught Juice with that croweater and I guess it's been escalating since then."

"Have you slept with him yet?" Perry asked watching the blush on Kate's cheeks rising to a deeper red as she bit her lip and nodded.

Perry laughed. "That good huh?"

"He is hands down the best lay I've ever had Pez." She answered, her blush rising.

Perry raised her eyebrows at her friend. "So did Juice have anything to say?"

"He tried to tell me it was my fault that he slept with the redhead cos I wasn't putting out."

"It's a whole different world in that clubhouse though K. I mean all those women up for it any time the guys want it?"

"I know. I'm aware of that but I told him if he couldn't respect me enough to keep it in his pants until I was ready then he'd lost any chance with me."

"Fair enough."

"What are you thinking Pez?" Kate asked seeing that her friend was contemplating something.

"I've been in here for three weeks right?" Perry asked rhetorically.

"Yeah?"

"Has Happy been with any of them?"

"Pez you'd have to ask him that," Kate sighed, "but as far as I know he hasn't. He really cares about you hon."

"I hope you're right K because he drew me this." Perry said picking up Happy's crow drawing from the table beside her and handing it to her friend.

"Wow. You know this is about as serious to them as a wedding ring right Perry?"

"Yeah I know."

"You don't seem too thrilled about it."

"I am I just … well it seems so sudden. The morning that I got attacked at work he bit my head off for telling him I loved him and now this?"

"You've been in a coma for three weeks Perry and he has been here by your side practically every minute of that. I reckon it made him realize how much you really mean to him."

"Yeah. I suppose your right. He's a hard nut to crack though. I love him but I never know which Happy I'm going to be faced with."

"Just go with it. You'll get used to it."

"I guess."

"Seriously hon if there's one thing I've picked up on spending time in that clubhouse it's that those men are loyal both to each other and to their women."

"Except if their name is Juice?"

"Yeah let's not talk about him. I'm sure the sex with Tig is a million times better."

Perry laughed. "You know he probably had his eye on you from that first day you took me there right?"

"Yeah I know he did. The first thing he asked me was whether my tits were real."

Perry smiled. "Wow. He sounds like a keeper." She said with an element of sarcasm.

"Almost as good as the bald headed tatted up one that nearly everyone else is afraid of?" Kate retorted.

"I guess we're both in deeper with the Sons of Anarchy than we ever anticipated hey?"

"I'm not so sure that there's anything wrong with that."

"Maybe not."

"So when are you getting out of here?"

"The doctor who saw me this morning said in a day or two, so long as things keep going as well as they are healing wise."

"That's the best thing I've heard for weeks babe." Happy said entering the room, a vase of flowers in his hand.

"Wow they're beautiful. Thanks Hap." Perry exclaimed.

"Not from me. Your mom got them." He said brushing off her thanks.

Kate smirked from where she sat, knowing that Perry's mom probably had every intention of making it seem that they were from Happy. The woman still spoke very little English but having spent more time with her than ever before Kate had grown to understand Alexandra Romanov much more than she had ever been allowed to as a child.

"I'll leave you two alone." Kate said rising to leave the room.

"Kate?" Perry called her back "Thanks for the chat."

"No problem Pez." Kate responded as she slipped from the room.

"So are they really my mom's doing?" Perry asked turning her attention back to Happy.

"Yeah. She said I should bring 'em in here though." Happy graveled reluctantly.

"So you're beginning to understand her?" Perry asked willing to admit that her mother was trying to pull a few strings in her relationship with Happy when it came to romanticism.

"Yeah a little. She's picked up a fair bit of English since being here and Kate's been teaching her I think. How long have you known her?"

"Kate? Since grade school. She was the only one who didn't pick on me for my accent. Why?"

"No real reason."

"Seriously Hap. Why?"

"You remember Clay?"

"Your president? Yeah?"

"After all the shit that's gone down he's questioning how trustworthy you two are is all."

"Hap you guys have nothing to worry about. I've picked up on more than a few details about my father's dealings over the years and I know both about loyalty and what happens to rats in clubs such as yours. And as for Kate, so long as she doesn't know much she won't blab either."

"Yeah that's what Tig and I have told him."

"Are you and Tig close? Like closer than the others?"

"We're kinda like minded so yeah I guess in a way."

"Is he serious about Kate?"

"More serious than Juice was if that's what you're asking."

"But with all those scantily clad women you guys have floating around your clubhouse would he …"

"Cheat on her? I don't know Perry."

"And have you been with any of them since I've been in here?" Perry asked finally getting to the heart of what she really wanted to know.

"You serious babe? I told ya I wouldn't fuck around on you and I meant it."

"But Hap I wouldn't blame you if you did." Perry asked, hanging her head, not meeting his gaze.

"I'm a man of my word babe and my balls are pretty much blue right now." he answered matter-of-factly.

"Then I guess news that I'm getting out of here soon is welcome?" She asked with a smirk.

"You bet it is." He said leaning over her and kissing her forehead.

She placed her hand at his neck and pulled him back toward her pressing her lips against his imploringly.

"Christ babe. Hold up till you're outta here 'kay?" He said pulling away as she slid her tongue against his. "I'm not sure the nurses would approve of me doing you in here."

She smirked as she nipped his bottom lip between her teeth.

* * *

 _ **Two days later…**_

"You all ready to go?" Tara asked slipping her head in the half open doorway.

"Sure am. I'm just waiting on Hap to come get me." Perry answered.

"Perry before he gets here there's something that we need to discuss."

"Sure Tara. What is it?" Perry asked.

"The blood work that you had done a couple of days ago has come back. Being that there was evidence that you had been raped when you came in here it's routine to test for pregnancy."

"I can't be pregnant Tara. I'm on the pill." Perry scoffed.

"I'm sorry Perry but you are pregnant. Sometimes all it takes is to miss a few pills which you'd have done when you ended up in hospital in Stockton right?"

"Shit. You're right. But does that mean it's Nikolai's?" Perry asked hesitantly, her mind ticking over.

"It depends. Did you and Happy have sex in the 24 hours prior to you getting attacked in Stockton?" Tara asked.

"Yes. That morning."

"Then assuming that you ovulated at some point after that there is every chance it could be Happy's. The dates match up."

"But what if it's not? How will I know?"

"There's no way of knowing for sure until after the baby is born. A paternity test can be done to determine if Happy is the father or not."

"Christ Tara." Perry hung her head in her hands. "What do I do? How do I tell Happy I'm pregnant let alone that it may not even be his?"

Tara swallowed hard before she answered. "I'm not gonna lie Perry. He's gonna be angry. But not at you. It'll be Nikolai who cops it."

"But he's already dead. I killed him." Perry admitted without thinking.

Tara did a double take for just a second. "I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that," She said having been around the club long enough to know this was privy information, "Perry just know that this isn't your fault and he will understand. Maybe not right away but he will."

"How far along am I?" Perry asked.

"It's very early. Your HCG levels read at approximately five weeks."

"So, could that help in determining the father?" Perry asked feeling like she was clutching at straws.

Tara sighed. "Sometimes in cases similar to yours the dates in themselves could be used to guess who the father may be but being that your ... well ... encounters ... for lack of a better word, were so close together that's not really possible."

Perry swiped at her eyes and the tears that threatened to fall from them. She knew Happy must only be a matter of minutes away.

"I can't tell him yet Tara. Not until I know how to."

"Take your time thinking about things okay? And I'm here if you need anything okay?"

"Thanks Tara." Perry said wiping a lone tear from here cheek as Happy stuck his around the door.

"You ready babe?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said with a heavier sigh than she'd anticipated. "Let's get out of here."

Tara placed her hand on Perry's shoulder. "Take it easy okay? Nothing too strenuous? Your ribs are still healing."

"I'll go easy on 'er Doc." He said with a smirk.

* * *

 **A/N: So it's been a while and with Christmas and the end of the year fast approaching I can't promise I'll have anything else up soon especially since I'm going away over Christmas and New Year but I'll try to get something up early in the new year but no promises. So until then Happy Holidays and Happy Reading! ~Rach**


	20. Chapter 20

20/

He watched her quiet contemplation beside him as he drove her back to his house.

"You alright babe?" He asked, not liking how quiet she was.

"Yeah. I'm fine Happy." She answered, trying hard to process what Tara had just told her.

"You sure? You're awful quiet. Thought you'd be glad to be outta there."

"I am glad to be out Hap. It's just a lot to process everything that's happened is all."

"Yeah. Yeah, 'kay." He answered letting her return to whatever was weighing heavy on her mind.

 _I can't tell him. How can I tell him? Guess what Hap? I'm pregnant with a baby I know you don't want and one other thing it's probably not yours. No. I can't tell him. There's only one way to do this._ Perry thought as he pulled her car to a stop in his driveway, tossing her the keys before he got out.

She bit her lip as she got out and followed him to his front door. "Hap," She began as he turned his key in the lock. "There's something we need to talk about."

"Talking can wait babe." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her through the door behind him. He closed it and pressed her back against it. "I got other plans to take care of first."

She let out a lusty gasp as he wrapped one hand around her neck, pressing his thumb against her chin to chip it up to meet his lips. She tried to ignore the way her body responded to his touch. She sighed unable to resist the burning lust that pulsated through her.

"God it's good to have you back here." Happy said as he ran his hands down her hips and pressed his lips to her neck.

Perry smiled briefly not trusting her voice as she thought back upon what she had learnt that morning only moments before Happy had arrived to take her home.

She pushed them from her mind and allowed her body to respond to his touch, that she soon discovered she'd missed more than she realized. She met his lips with enthusiasm as he pressed them against her and ran her hands up under his t-shirt to the smooth skin beneath. He was right. Talking could wait.

He shrugged his kutte off and laying it aside helped her pull his shirt off over his head knowing both that she couldn't reach and that stretching her arms up that high would strain her still sore ribs. She ran her hands lustfully over his pecks as he pulled her own top over her head. "Bedroom?" He murmured against her ear as he began kissing a trail down her neck to her breasts.

"Aha." She murmured back losing herself in the moment pushing aside thoughts of what she knew she had to do.

He took her hand and led her to his bedroom, sitting down on the bed and pulling her to him. His hands ravaged through her hair as he pressed his lips against hers before sliding his tongue between them. He tugged the buttons of her jeans undone as he pushed them down her hips, leaving only her brief lace panties on. She ran her hands over his shoulders to his back as his tongue continued to caress her own. He gripped her ass as she straddled him and scraped her nails down his chest.

He broke away from her kiss and turned to lay her down on the bed before standing to strip the rest of his clothes off. She watched on lustfully biting her lip as he lowered his boxers revealing his already semi hard cock. He leaned over her all on all fours careful not to place his weight against her as he slid her lace panties down her hips. He grinned at her sharp intake of breath as he pressed his finger against her clit.

"Oh god Hap, I just want you inside me, like right now." She gasped as his lips met hers once more.

"You want me to use a condom?" He asked breaking away from her lips and meeting her eyes.

"Huh? Why?" She asked without thinking.

"You haven't been on the pill for weeks, babe. We'd be better to use one right?" He murmured already reaching into his nightstand drawer.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She murmured back, being reminded of the thoughts she'd successfully pushed from her mind.

"You okay?" He asked seeing her hesitation as he rolled the condom down his length.

"Yeah. Just be gentle okay?" She said hoping he didn't see the conflict in her eyes.

"Of course baby. Let me know if it hurts." He said lowering himself over her and readying himself to slide into her.

"Yeah." She gasped as she felt him press into her and grimaced slightly as her ribs throbbed with his movement. Try as she might to push thoughts of the baby and that it may not be his from her mind she couldn't. "Hap wait. Stop."

Happy paused in his movement staying inside of her. "What babe? Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"No. I just … I can't do this."

"That's okay babe. You've been through a lot. If you're not ready, we can wait." He said as he slid from her and ran his hand up the smooth flesh of her hip.

"No. I mean us. I can't do us." She said quietly.

"What the fuck are you talking about Perry?" He asked as he sat up withdrawing his hand from where it had laid against her.

She propped herself up on her elbows behind her before she continued.

"After everything that's happened Hap, this just doesn't seem right." She said biting her lip.

"After everything that's happened? You wouldn't be here if it weren't for me." he answered trying not to growl.

"I know Hap. It's just well after it all I just need some space you know?"

"No I don't know Perry." He snapped, quickly losing against willpower to stay calm. "I know that I watched you fighting for life for three weeks and I know that the only reason I had that privilege was because I saved you. If Tig and I hadn't disobeyed Clay's orders and gone in anyway you'd have bled out internally before anyone got to you."

"I know and I'm grateful to you both for that but Happy I need some time to process it all before diving headlong into whatever this is between us."

"Whatever this is? I drew you a fuckin' crow Perry!"He growled.

"Before that you blocked me out when I said I loved you."

"And then I watched you lie comatose in a hospital for three weeks and discovered what a dick I was being that morning."

"Whatever Happy. Right now this just doesn't feel right. I want to move back into my house and get a few other things in my life back on track."

"Tell me you're not going back to work." He sighed, still wanting nothing else but to protect her.

"I haven't decided yet. I'm not sure I could ever face Moser again after what happened."

"Don't worry about him. Let's just say he doesn't work there anymore."

"Why?" Perry's eyes narrowed. "What did you do?"

"Took care of him while you were in the hospital. He won't be a problem again."

"You killed him didn't you?"

"I did what had to be done Perry."

"See this is what I'm talking about. This is what I'm not ready for. Are you gonna kill everyone that looks at me?"

"No Perry. Only the ones that take bribes from your father to nearly kill you."

"Well that won't be an issue anymore either being that you killed him too." Perry couldn't help but fume at him.

"Perry. All the fear and threats that he held over you? I put an end to it babe. It's over."

"It was more than fear and threats Happy. And it's not over. Living in my father's shadow will never be over. The only thing that is over Hap is us." She said as she rose from the bed and began picking up her clothes.

She blinked back tears as she headed to the bathroom to dress. She was doing the right thing. She reassured herself. This was the only way. Pushing him away was the only way that she could see out of this predicament.

She'd go home and sleep on her decision and then call Tara in the morning.

Happy did nothing as he watched her gather her few belongings that had found their way to his house in the time that they'd been together. He said nothing as he watched her go. His mind was awash with everything she'd just said. She was pushing him away yet again and this time he really didn't understand why. He'd taken care of all the hurdles that were keeping them apart. He thought he'd finally gotten through to her. Hell he'd drawn her a crow and said he wanted to ink it on her. He'd never met a chick that had made him want to do that before. And here she was pushing him away, insisting they were over, leaving his house to go back to her own. To go back to the house where her late ex-husband had smashed her face into a mirror, and done god knows what else to her.

He didn't know how long he sat there for before he went to the garage and started up his bike. At first he didn't know where he was headed when he pulled out of the driveway but soon found himself on the road out of town heading toward Lodi. He'd be damned if he wasn't getting to the bottom of what had her pushing him away this time.

* * *

 **A/N: Only a short chapter and time to write is few and far between these days, but Perry's story is well and truly mapped out in my head now. Happy new year to you all and I'll endeavour to get the next update up soon.**


	21. Chapter 21

"Happy. What are you doing here?" Perry asked as she stalked out across the front lawn to meet him at his bike.

"I wanna know what's goin' on Perry."

"Happy I told you. I need space for a while."

"That's not what you said Perry. You said it's over."

"Okay. Yes, I did. So what are you doing here?"

"I just don't get why your pushing me away. Was it something I did?"

"No. I just can't handle a relationship right now Hap."

"Is that all it is? Cos I feel like there's something you're not tellin' me."

Perry sighed and swallowed. "Yes Hap. That's all it is. Besides my mom is staying in town for a while and I'd kind of like to be able to spend some time with her."

"Sounds like a bunch of excuses Perry." He said trying hard not to growl at her.

"Think what you like Happy but I just can't do this right now." She answered, he could tell getting edgier the longer their conversation went on.

"Yeah. 'Kay." Happy said sighing in defeat. "Listen Perry. I really like you okay? And I don't get why you're doing this but I'll respect your space or whatever it is that you need. Maybe you could come by the lot sometime when you're ready. A Friday night maybe?"

"You know I probably won't Hap."

"Look Perry take whatever time you need. I'll be waiting for you when you're ready okay?"

"Don't wait for me Hap."

"Perry," He began.

"No." She interrupted. "I mean it Hap. It's over. It should never have been more than that first night anyhow. Don't wait for me okay?"

"Fuck Perry. You don't really mean that do you?"

"Yes Happy. I do. Listen I have things to do. Are we done here?"

"Yeah. I guess we fuckin' are." He growled as he turned back toward his bike. He half expected her to call him back, hoped even that she would. Instead she turned and headed back inside without a word, making his frustration turn to anger as he mounted his bike and brought it to life beneath him.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

He walked his bike back into its usual spot, dismounted and stormed across the lot toward the clubhouse. He slammed his fist down on the bar so hard that he startled the prospect who stood behind it.

"Whisky." He barked. "Forget the glass."

"Um …. Sure." Phil mumbled as he grabbed Happy a bottle of the shelf behind him. "You know it's not even midday right?"

"Did I ask for a fuckin' conversation?" he growled before taking a swig from the bottle and stalking away from the bar to take a seat on the sofa of the otherwise empty clubroom.

Normally he'd ride to make sense of everything running through his head, but this he could make no sense of. He'd never fallen so hard for a chick only to have her push him away. Her pushing him away. That had never happened before. He'd always told them when to leave. When he grew bored of the same thing in bed. When they wanted to cuddle afterwards. When they spoke too much or got too clingy. He hated clingy chicks. He knew he'd never grow bored of Perry. He couldn't get enough of her hands all over him afterward, or the beautiful smoothness of her honey colored skin as she lay at his side. And she could never talk too much, especially when that accent slipped out. Hell he'd happily listen to her all day if he had too. And he knew she wasn't the clingy type. Hell she proved that this morning hadn't she. He'd met his match and he knew it so why was she done with him? Why was she so hell bent on ending it? So hung up on saying it should have only been one night? Did she blame him for everything that had transpired with her family? He guessed he could see her reasoning. But could she really deny the chemistry there had been between them right from that first night?

"Hey Hap. Thought you were getting Perry this morning." Tig's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I did." Happy snapped taking a large swig. Tig gave a concerned glance to Kate at his side.

"And so why do I find you in the company of a bottle and not her?"

"Bitch ended it."

"Wait. She what?" Kate asked stepping forward.

"You heard me blondie. She ended it."

"But she couldn't wait for you to come get her when I spoke to her."

"Well somethin' changed 'er tune then." He growled taking another swig.

"Kate's right Hap. I was with 'er at the hospital this morning. Perry sure had no plans to end it."

"Well she sure as hell just fuckin' did. If you don't mind, I'll be in my dorm." He said rising from the couch as he chucked the bottle up to take a large swig, near half the bottle already gone.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Perry's hands shook and tears welled at the corners of her eyes as she dialed Tara's number. She was going to take longer to think about what she was about to do but knew her decision would be no different the longer that she thought.

"Hey Perry. How's being home treating you?" Tara answered sooner than Perry was ready for her to.

"Hey Tara. Yeah home's okay." She answered biting her lip and swallowing hard before she continued. "Listen Tara you said this morning you'd be there if I needed anything right?"

"Yeah I did Perry. What's up?"

"Does that include helping me to … um … take care of a certain situation?"

"You mean terminating the pregnancy?" Tara asked a little hesitantly.

Perry took a deep breath. "Yes." She answered.

"I have connections. I can set something up for you if you want."

"Yes please do." Perry said swallowing back the lump that was forming in her throat.

"Are you sure this is what you want Perry?" Tara asked.

"Yeah it is. And Tara?"

"Yeah?"

"I know I need to take someone with me and well I haven't told anyone about it. Could you maybe come with me?"

"Of course I can but you mean you haven't told Happy?"

"No and I don't intend to."

"Perry I think perhaps he deserves to know."

"It's probably not even his Tara. This is my decision. I don't want to tell him."

"Okay well I'll make an appointment for you and I'll be there with you okay?" Tara said with a sigh.

"Thanks Tara. I appreciate it."

"No problem Perry. I'll let you know when."

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

"What the hell Pez? Why are you pushing Happy away?" Kate exploded as she entered the kitchen later that night.

"Oh hi to you too K. I thought you'd be hanging out with Tig more these days."

"I am but when we came across Happy drowning his sorrows with a bottle of whisky, and swearing about you I decided I needed to find out why."

"It doesn't matter Kate okay? I ended it because I couldn't see us working out."

"That's certainly not what he thinks."

"Well I'm not interested in what he thinks."

"Perry what the fuck is going on? This isn't like you at all."

"Look Kate not that it's any of your business but it's the club okay?" Perry snapped at her friend, she knew unnecessarily. They had never fought in the entire time they'd known each other. "I can't handle the club and Happy and the club go hand in hand. Can't have one without the other."

"It didn't seem to bother you before." Kate tried to reason.

"Well it does now." Perry snapped as her phone rang from where it sat on the kitchen table. She picked it up and saw it was Tara.

"Hey." She answered as she walked from the kitchen leaving Kate wide mouthed behind her.

"I managed to get you in for tomorrow if you're still wanting to go through with it." Came Tara's voice down the line.

"Thanks Tara. Tomorrow is great."

"Okay well your appointment is at 9am in Stockton so I'll pick you up at 8 to be on the safe side?"

"Yeah thanks again Tara." Perry said ending the call as she closed her bedroom door and sank to the floor against it. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked around her. She hadn't been here since the day she'd come back to get her things. Since the day Happy had beaten Nikolai to a pulp. She guessed that it looked exactly as Nikolai had left it his last morning here. Was that before or after she'd ended up in a Stockton hospital? Or was it the morning she'd laid bleeding out in her father's safe house?

She placed her hand against her stomach for the first time since she'd found out what grew there. She allowed herself a moment to entertain the idea of a baby. She couldn't bear the thought of it being Nikolai's. But what if it were Happy's? Why was she pushing him away? Because if it had only been one night then none of this would ever have happened. If she hadn't become so involved with Happy Lowman she wouldn't be sitting here now not knowing whose child she was pregnant with. He had saved her from the hell that had been her life for as long as she could remember she supposed and for that she was grateful. But she couldn't tell him about this. She didn't know how else to approach it other than to push him away.

She thought ahead to tomorrow and what she planned to do. _It has to be this way._ She told herself. If only she were convinced it were true.

* * *

 **A/N: So I am aware that this chapter is perhaps not leading in the direction that many had hoped but Perry's road was never going to be an easy one and I didn't feel after everything she'd been through at the hands of her family that she and Happy would easily fall back together.**


	22. Chapter 22

"Perry? Are you awake?" Kate asked sticking her head around the bedroom door early the next morning.

"Yeah K. I am." Perry answered rubbing at her sleep deprived eyes. She'd hardly slept a wink. The nerves, anxiousness and fear of what today would bring had kept her awake for most of the night.

"Look I'm sorry I confronted you so harshly last night. I shouldn't have." Kate apologized.

"No Kate. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you the way that I did." Perry said as she swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"I'm just worried about you Pez."

"There's nothing to worry about Kate. I'm fine." Perry tried to reassure her friend. She felt anything but fine this morning.

"Pez, I heard you crying last night. What's going on? Did Happy hurt you?"

"No K. He didn't hurt me. It's just the way things need to be okay?" Perry said looking at the clock beside her bed. "Listen I need to be ready when Tara picks me up in an hour so can we talk later?"

"What's Tara picking you up for?" Kate asked skeptically.

"Just something I need to do to follow up from what Nikolai did."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean just a follow up to the three weeks I spent in hospital K. I'm not supposed to be driving so she said she'd take me." Perry answered only telling her friend half the truth.

"Okay Pez. But if you wanna talk you know I'm here right?"

"Yeah K I do."

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

"Are you ready to do this?" Tara asked as they sat in her car outside the family planning clinic ten minutes before Perry's appointment.

"Yeah." Perry answered with a heavy sigh.

"You know there's still time to change your mind?"

"I think I'd have changed it by now if I were going to."

"Okay well let's go in then." Tara said opening her door. Perry did the same and slid from the car grateful for the early hour and the lack of protesters that she'd heard often frequented abortion clinics.

"Are there likely to be any protesters later?" She asked quietly as they walked toward the door.

"No. Not usually. It's fairly uncommon to find them here." Tara answered to Perry's relief. The guilt she was already beginning to feel was enough. She didn't think she needed any pro-life protestors or whatever they wanted to call themselves adding to it.

Perry approached the desk hesitantly and gave her name. "Sure Miss Romanov. Would you mind filling in this questionnaire before we begin?"

"Please call me Perry."

The receptionist gave a smile.

"Of course Perry. So if you fill in the questionnaire and then you'll meet with our counsellor before the procedure."

"Okay." Perry said quietly as she took a seat with Tara beside her.

She looked down at the form in front of her and began filing it in. Name, Age, Date of Birth, Social Security number. She filled it all in as if on auto pilot blocking from her mind what she was about to do.

Reasons for today's procedure (termination). Please tick as many as applicable, she read as she came to the next part.

Her mind swam as she looked across all the options. Unplanned pregnancy, unwanted pregnancy and conceived through violence jumped out at her.

Yes, it was unplanned but did that mean she didn't want it? It may have been due to violence but it could just as likely be Happy's. And it wasn't an it or a thing. It was a baby. It was her baby. It could be Happy's baby. She wanted it to be Happy's baby.

"I can't do this." She said rising from her seat and placing the half filled out questionnaire on the counter in front of the receptionist. "I'm sorry I've changed my mind. I can't do it."

She turned and left, leaving Tara to scramble behind her.

"Do you want me to take you past the lot?" Tara asked as Perry slid into the passenger seat beside her.

"No. I'm not ready to tell him yet. I don't know if I'll ever be." Perry sighed. Maybe she didn't have to tell him. Maybe she could just leave town. And then come back if it were Happy's. she sighed and closed her eyes against the tears that threatened to fall.

"It's Friday you know. Maybe you should come by the lot tonight to talk to him."

"I don't know Tara."

"It would probably be best with all the distraction around him. He'd be less likely to blow up over it if that's what you're afraid of."

"Look Tara I'll tell him when I'm ready to okay?" Perry snapped.

"Okay sure." Tara said quietly. They continued the remainder of the car trip in silence.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

"Where are you going Perina?" Alexandra asked walking in on her daughter packing a bag.

"I'm leaving town Mama." Perry said continuing to shove clothes into her bag that sat on her bed.

"Whatever for?" Alexandra asked surprised.

"I ended things with Happy Mama and I can't stay here."

"You ended things? Why Perina? I've not seen you as happy as he makes you."

"I decided I didn't want to be involved with his club after everything I went through with Batya and Nikolai." Perry explained, she knew not fooling her mother for a moment.

"Perina, Happy Lowman would never hurt you the way they did. That I know for sure."

"I know Mama but it's more than that … I … had to end things."

"Perina what is going on? What is this really about?" Her mother pressed.

Perry sighed. Her mother had always seen through her lies when she'd assured her that everything was fine. "I'm pregnant Mama," She blurted out "and I nearly got rid of it this morning. I went to the clinic and everything but I realized I couldn't go through with it."

If her mother was shocked at all she didn't show it, just asked calmly, "And it is Happy's?"

"I don't know Mama. Nikolai raped me when they took me. There's every chance that the baby could be his."

"Have you told Happy of this?"

"No Mama. I can't. He'll be angry."

"He may be but his anger will be directed at Nikolai for doing that to you, not towards you dear girl."

"I'm not so sure Mama."

"Perina I watched that man sit by your bedside day and night for three weeks. He cares about you like I've never seen any man care for a woman. He is loyal and you pushed him away because you are scared?"

"I pushed him away because I didn't want to bring a baby into that world and then for him to discover that it's not even his?"

"That's why you tell him the truth. He deserves the truth my girl."

"And what if he gets angry and sends me away?"

"Then it will be no different to what you are doing to him now."

"Happy is a hard man to love Mama."

"But do you love him Perina?"

"Yes Mama I do."

"Then you talk to him. You tell him the truth and you see what he says. If he loves you the parentage of that child will not matter to him. He will make it his own."

"Maybe your right Ma." Perry said as she rose to answer a knock at the door. "Hey Kate." She said letting her friend in.

"I just came to see if I could borrow that awesome top of yours. You know the really sheer one that you wore the night you picked up Happy? Oh hi Mrs. Romanov." Kate greeted Perry's mother.

"Hello Kate."

"That is unless you wanted to wear it yourself?"

"And where would I wear it?"

"Oh come on Perry. It's Friday. You know there's a party at the Samcro lot."

"I'm not going Kate."

"Look Perry I don't know what went on between you and Happy when you got out of hospital but you've been miserable ever since."

"Kate I'm sorry but things between me and Hap just won't work."

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't feel that way."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He hasn't so much as looked at a croweater Perry. He wants you. Come along tonight."

"I don't know that I should K."

"C'mon Perry. Give it a go. Wear the top you wore the first night and he'll be putty in your hands."

"Kate it was me that ended things."

"Well given the way he's stomping about that clubhouse since you left he wants you back. At least come and talk to him. It seems like you owe him some answers."

Perry sighed. "I'll go get the top for you."

"No. You wear it. I'll find something else."

"I said I'm not going K."

"Seriously Perry. Stop being so stubborn. Just come talk to him."

Perry sighed. "Yeah maybe."

"Alright well I gotta go home and find another top, actually I might pop past and see if Lyla has anything I can borrow. Will I see you later?"

"Maybe K." Perry said as Kate backed toward her car.

"I hope I do Perry." She said meaningfully.

"You should go Perry." Alexandra said from beside her daughter as Kate's car reversed down the driveway. Perry turned and looked toward her mother forgetting how much English she had begun to understand. "Kate is right Perry. She may not know why you left but you owe Happy a chance to make things right.

Perry sighed. She knew her mother was right. She had decided to keep this baby so it was time to face up to what that meant. She couldn't run from Happy. She knew that. Truth be told she didn't want to run from him. She wanted to run to him. She wanted him to take her in his arms and tell her that everything would be okay. That it didn't matter to him who the father of her child was. But who was she kidding? This was Happy Lowman. He wasn't going to take it that easily.

Despite pushing him away she knew she wanted him back. Club or no club, she loved him and she was prepared to take him as he was. The only question that remained was whether or not he would still want her.


	23. Chapter 23

Perry sighed as she pulled up into the lot and looked about her at the party that was in full swing. She swallowed hard before she got out of her car. She knew she had to tell Happy about the baby but she still didn't know how and looking about her at all the visiting patches, the croweaters and hang arounds she wasn't sure how ready she was to get plunged into this lifestyle either.

She took a deep breath as she locked her car and took long confident strides across the lot despite the uneasiness swirling about inside her. She quickly spied Kate hanging off Tig's arm and made her way to her.

"Hey Perry. You made it." Kate greeted her.

"Yeah. You convinced me." Perry answered.

"Good. I'm glad and I'll bet most around this lot will be too by the end of tonight." She said with a grin.

"I'll second that if you're here to work things out with Happy." Tig said.

"That's the plan. Is he around?" She asked looking about her.

"Think he's inside Doll." Tig answered her.

Perry forced a smile to her lips. "Thanks Tig." She said making her way to the clubhouse door.

She looked around the filled clubroom and spied Happy immediately. She was surprised at how jealous she felt when she saw him, a blonde leggy croweater hanging off his side. She took a deep breath and pushed back the tears that stung the corner of her eyes as he looked her way. She'd been wrong to come here. She should have left town like she'd planned and not even bothered with tonight. She locked eyes with Happy momentarily and knew she did a poor job of hiding the jealousy from her own. She turned and made her way back outside, relieved to see that Kate was occupied in Tig's lap as she made her way over to the swing set across the lot before she let her tears fall.

She sat down on one of the swings and rested her head against the rope as she allowed it to swing gently beneath her. It was harder than she'd imagined to leave this life behind, no matter how much she may have thought she wanted to. Seeing Happy, that blonde hanging off his arm, she'd realized how much she needed him to get through this. The stubborn headstrong Perry that had pushed him away days earlier was all but gone. She knew she shouldn't be surprised that he'd apparently moved on.

She wiped the tears from her eyes as she heard his heavy footfalls approach.

"Didn't think you were coming." He said as he sat down on the swing beside her.

"I changed my mind. Apparently that was a bad idea."

"Perry I thought we were done. You said as much."

"Kate said you hadn't been getting involved with the croweaters. I guess she was wrong."

"I hadn't until tonight."

"Did you sleep with her?"

"It doesn't matter. You said we were over."

"It does matter and I want an answer." Perry insisted.

"No. it didn't go any further than what you saw."

"Really?" She pressed.

"Shit Perry. Yes, really! Besides you fuckin' ended things. Why are you here?"

"Because I was wrong Happy. I don't want us to be over."

"What changed your mind?" He asked gruffly.

"Kate insisted I come tonight and talk to you. I didn't know for sure what I wanted until I saw her hanging off you. I wasn't expecting to feel so jealous."

He sighed. "You believe that I did nothing with her right?"

"Yes. I trust you Happy. I know you wouldn't lie to me."

He sighed again. "What's going on Perry? You pushed me away after everything I did, everything we went through. Why should I let you back in?"

"I realized it's not you that I don't want Happy. It's this. This life, this club. I felt like I'd finally escaped from my father's clutches and I was getting dragged back in to a whole new world of drama."

"This club is a far cry different to the Russian mafia Perry. And being my old lady? You know I'd never hurt you the way your father did and Nikolai too."

"But I don't know how to do old lady Hap. I spent my life being the mafia princess and I didn't know how to be anything else. I love you Happy and it broke my heart to tell you otherwise and push you away like that."

"Why'd you do it then? Why not just go with it and learn the life?"

Perry sighed, "Because Hap, I was scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Scared of you. How you'd react to something that I realize now I have to tell you."

"And what's that?" he asked still somewhat gruffly.

She swallowed back the lump in her throat before she spoke. "I'm pregnant Hap."

"What?" he snapped his neck around to look at her.

"I'm pregnant but I don't know who's it is."

"What do you mean you don't know?" he asked accusingly.

"When they took me, my father and Nikolai, Nik raped me."

"But you were on the pill then."

"Not from when I ended up in hospital after the shiv attack. Tara said it can take as little as a few missed pills to have disrupted my cycle. You and I had sex the morning that happened and it was only a few days later that Nik …" She trailed off. "If I ovulated in between then it could be either."

"How would we tell?" Happy asked trying to keep his growing anger at bay.

"We can't until after the baby is born. We'd have to do a paternity test against your DNA."

"Do you want it to be mine?"

"Of course Hap. I sure as hell don't want it to be Nikolai's."

She gasped in pain as he stood and roughly pulled her up to him. If he noticed that he hurt her he gave no expression of concern. "Forget Nikolai, if he hadn't raped you would you still want my baby?"

"Yes Happy." She said quietly. "That's why I couldn't go through with getting rid of it."

"You were gonna abort it without telling me?"

"I was scared Hap, confused. I hate the thought that it could be Nik's but it was hope that it's yours that changed my mind."

"When did you find out?"

"The morning I was discharged from hospital. Tara told me right before you came to get me."

"You shoulda told me earlier."

"I know but like I said, I was scared."

"If you'd gone through with it would you have told me?"

"I … I don't know Hap."

"Fuck Perry. I can't do this. Not now." He said roughly taking his hands from her shoulders and turning to stalk away.

"Happy wait. Please. I'm sorry." She called after him but he didn't turn back as he stalked back into the clubhouse. She sighed and blinked back tears as she rested her head against the upright of the gate and gazed at him as he walked away from her. She caught sight of Gemma out of the corner of her eye, standing in the workshop doorway. She had no doubt she'd witnessed at least part of their exchange as her eyes too followed Happy back to the clubhouse door.

Perry swallowed the lump in her throat and bit her lip as she watched Gemma make her way across the lot towards her.

"What was that all about?" The Samcro matriarch asked on her approach.

"It's complicated Gemma."

"It usually is." Gemma answered. "Come sit." She continued moving toward the swings.

Perry followed unsure of whether this would be a friendly chat or an interrogation.

"I haven't seen you around here the last few days." Gemma began.

"I ended things with Happy when I got out of hospital. There was just too much going on and I didn't think I could cope with all this." Perry answered waving her hand across the lot, indicating the still raging party.

"That would explain his grumpier than usual demeanor. Why'd you come back?"

"I'm pregnant Gemma."

"I've heard that one before. You keeping it?"

"Yes."

"And Hap's not on the same page?"

"I don't know. I thought for a second maybe he was but then he stalked off like that. I can't say I really blame him though."

"If he put you in this situation then he needs to own it Perry."

"But it may not be his Gemma. My ex raped me when they took me. Because of the timing there's no way to tell until the baby's born who the father is."

"Well that's a new one, even for around here." Gemma lamented.

Perry gave a sad smile. "I don't know what to do Gemma."

"Do you love him?" Gemma asked.

"Yes." Perry answered quietly.

"Then you fight for him to come back to you."

"But what if it turns out the baby isn't his?"

"That's something the two of you will have to work on when and if the time comes. But right now you do what you have to make it work."

Perry sighed. "Thanks Gemma. I guess I should go find him and see if he's cooled down."

Gemma nodded. "I know I don't need to tell you how to handle Happy. You seem to do a pretty good job of it on your own."

Perry smiled. "Every man needs a woman to put him in his place."

"Damn straight Perry." Gemma smiled approvingly as Perry turned away to seek out Happy.

She found him in the clubroom at the pool table about to take a shot. The blonde croweater from before was pouting at him from the other side of the table.

"Hap?" She said quietly from beside him. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." He said passing the pool cue to Juice. "Take over retard." He growled. He grabbed her arm and began leading her from the clubroom.

"Bitch." Perry heard from behind her.

"I'm sorry what did you just call me?" She asked the blonde croweater as she wheeled back around shaking Happy's hand off her arm.

"You heard me." The blonde snarled.

"Doesn't mean I appreciate what I'm hearing."

"You're not meant to you stupid cow."

"I'm sorry but is there a reason you continue to insult me?"

"I was about to fuck his brains out until you showed up again."

"The only one of us who'll be doing that tonight is me so build a bridge and get the fuck over it."

"And what the fuck were you doing when you left him to drink away his sorrows. Who do you think was there for him then hey? You think you can just waltz on in here whenever the hell you like and steal him away from me?"

"It's called life. You know that thing that happens outside these walls when you're not a rent-a-slut? And he was never yours to steal aside from the fact that your rank used up pussy could never fuck his brains out like mine can."

Happy smiled to himself as he began to hear Perry's accent slip. Despite the dilemma that they faced she was so fucking hot right now.

"If you really believe that then why hasn't he put a crow on you?" The blonde continued to snarl.

"Oh gee it could have something to do with that life thing I mentioned. It kind of gets in the way sometimes not they you'd have noticed."

The blonde seemed lost for words momentarily. "And why would I not have noticed that?" She asked.

"Too busy worrying about whose cock you were going to suck last time I checked." Perry snarled.

The blonde lost it then and launched herself at Perry.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Happy growled as he stepped in to intervene, pushing the woman back from the center of her chest. "Get the fuck outta here." He snarled.

The blonde didn't stick around to argue and Happy didn't wish to share Perry and her hot as fuck attitude and accent with the rest of the clubhouse anymore. He grabbed her elbow and marched her out of the clubroom toward his dorm. He slammed her against the door and locked it as he pressed his lips hard against hers.

"Hap. Wait." She said pushing him off her. "I thought we were going to talk?"

"Fuck talking Perry. That was so fucking hot out there that talking can wait. Except of course you whispering dirty things in my ear in that wicked accent."

He felt her concede as she pressed herself against him. He pressed his lips against hers once more, drew her tongue into his own mouth while her nails clawed at the back of his head. They'd never before stripped each other naked as quickly as they did this time. He hoisted her up and she locked her legs around his hips as he slammed into her forcing her back against the door. She cried out at first in pain but her moans quickly turned to pleasure as he rammed deep into her, relentlessly again and again.

"Oh Christ Happy." She moaned as her insides burned closer to an earth shattering climax with every thrust.

He growled at hearing her accent creep into her voice again and thrust harder into her grunting with his release as her nails dug deeper into his shoulders with her own.

"Jesus Perry." He gasped as he slid from her and lowered her to the floor.

She bit her lip and met his eyes. "So what happens now?" She asked quietly.

"Now? We hope to hell the kid is mine." He growled bending over to pick up his clothes where they lay at his feet. He dressed quickly as Perry stood watching him in silence. She could tell he was in no mood for a conversation. He pulled his boots on and picked his kutte up from the bed as he headed toward the door in front of which she still stood, naked.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"For a ride." He answered gruffly.

"And so what should I do?" She asked.

"I don't care what you do Perry. Get dressed and go out there," He said putting on his kutte, "or stay in here and sleep. Just stay out of trouble." He said placing his hand on the door knob.

She nodded slowly and bit her lip at its corner. He ran the thumb of his free hand down her cheek and kissed her forehead before opening the door and then closing it quickly behind him.

* * *

 **A/N: Three updates in a week. That's super unusual for me lately. Hope you've enjoying the fast updates of this story but sorry to say it's not likely to continue at this rate. I have to say thank you for all the reviews that have been coming in too. To all of you who continue to review every chapter and those of you that have reviewed fewer times thank you. I look forward to hearing what you all think and I love when my phone beeps with a new email. :-) Anyways happy reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

Perry woke to find the bed beside her empty. She raised herself to her elbows and looked around his dorm room. His boots were in the corner and his kutte hung from the back of the door. His jeans were draped neatly over the back of an armchair.

She sat up as he emerged from the bathroom, stark naked and still drying himself.

"What time did you get in?" She asked.

"Dunno. It was late and you were talkin' in your sleep again." He answered as he walked across the room to fetch clean boxers and a t-shirt from a drawer.

"What was I saying?" She asked, running a hand through the long brown waves of her hair.

"How the hell should I know? I don't speak Russian." He snapped.

"What's put you in such a good mood this morning?" She asked dryly, already knowing that she was beginning to tread thin ice.

"Geez I wonder. You showin' back up and announcing that you're pregnant could have somethin' to do with it."

"Hap …"

"Oh but wait. It's probably not even mine."

"Happy there is every chance that it is yours. I hope that it is."

"Hoping it's mine isn't the same as it being mine." He growled.

Perry sighed. "I know that Hap but there's nothing we can do until after the baby is born."

"Why'd you come back if it could be his?"

"Because I love you Hap. I want more than anything for it to be yours and I want you to be involved in its life regardless."

"I ain't raising no Russian pricks kid." He growled.

Perry felt tears springing to her eyes. "So what you're saying is that you'll cut me loose if it turns out not to be yours?" She asked quietly.

He turned to look at her when he heard the tears in her voice. "What I'm saying is that it had better fuckin' be mine."

"But what if it's not Hap? What then?" She asked, watching him take his kutte from the back of the door and put it on.

He leant down to pick up his boots before he answered her. "If it's not then … I dunno Perry."

He sat down on the bed to pull his boots on. Perry moved across the bed on her knees to kneel behind him. "You don't know about the baby or you don't know about me?" She asked uncertainly as she ran her hands over his shoulders.

"Just the baby I guess." He said pulling her around into his lap. He ran his hand up her bare leg to under the hem of his t-shirt that she wore. He kissed her lips just once before pushing her from his lap. "Get dressed and meet me out at my bike."

"Okay." She said hesitantly. "Are we going somewhere?"

"Ma's been asking about you. You might wanna wear something other than that flimsy thing you had on last night." He smirked.

"Are some of my clothes still here somewhere?" She asked.

"There should be a few of your things in my drawers." He answered before heading to the door. She watched as he slammed it shut behind him. She sighed, still so unsure how to take him, as she went across to his drawers and began searching through them for some of her clothes. She pulled out a tank top and some clean underwear and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

"You took your time." He greeted her as she neared him at his bike where he'd begun pulling his riding gloves on once he saw her.

"For how grumpy you were this morning I figured you could wait." She answered.

"Really?" he snarled but raising his eyebrow at her in amusement.

"Yes." She said standing in front of him and looking him straight in the eye. "I was thinking while I was in the shower and I have something I need to say."

"And what's that?"

"I know that this situation is less than ideal and I know that you're struggling to deal with it. Believe me when I say that I am too but please can you stop blaming me for it?"

"Shit Perry. I'm not blaming you babe. It's a situation you should never have been put in and that asshole ex of yours deserved more than the few bullets you put into his chest. If I get pissed over it, I'm pissed at him and not you okay?"

"Okay Hap." She said, she wasn't sure believing his words.

"Now get on. I wanna make Bakersfield by midday."

"But it's after 9am. That means …"

"That means you better hold on tight." He said bringing his Harley to life.

Perry smiled at the vibrations she felt beneath her as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She'd missed riding with him.

* * *

It was seven minutes past midday when they pulled into the parking lot of the nursing home Happy's mother was in.

"Told ya we'd be here by midday." He said as he shut off the engine.

"It's seven minutes past. Later than midday."

"Smart ass." He smirked wrapping his arm around her waist as she swung her leg over.

"Are we good Hap?" She asked as he pulled her toward him still astride his bike.

"Yeah we're good. Can't say for sure that I'll be the greatest person to be around until we know who's kid it is though."

Perry sighed "I get that Hap, but please try not to take it out on me."

"I'll never hurt you baby."

"I know that. That's not what I meant. I mean like this morning when you woke up all shitty and picking a fight."

"Maybe I need to learn Russian then. It shits me when I can't understand what you're sayin' in your sleep."

"Is that what this morning was all about?"

"Pretty much."

"Well I can start teaching you if you'd like but it's not an easy language to learn."

"How 'bout I just record you next time you start blabbering away in your sleep. Then you can translate it?"

Perry laughed. "Yeah maybe. So are we here to see your mom or are we gonna keep arguing in the parking lot?"

"Arguing eh? Guess that means more make up sex when we get back?" He growled nipping at her ear.

Perry giggled. "I guess it does."

"C'mon let's go in." He said finally dismounting his bike and placing his arm about her shoulders as he began toward the door.

"How is she doing by the way?" Perry asked as the automatic doors opened in front of them.

"Not good." Was all he answered with as they approached the reception desk.

"Mr. Lowman." The receptionist greeted him. "She'll be happy to see you." She said as she pushed the sign in sheet towards him.

He signed and then pushed the sheet toward Perry who signed her name under his.

"Anything I should know?" Happy asked gruffly of the receptionist who looked like she had long ago become used to his hardened exterior.

"Not really, except that she's very weak and refusing her pain meds again." She answered.

"Alright, I'll talk her back onto them."

"Thank you Mr. Lowman. We'd appreciate that."

He grabbed Perry's hand and led her down the hallway to his mother's room. Perry was surprised at how frail the old woman had become since she had been introduced to her nearly two months ago. She lay seeming so small and weak against the oversized pillows of her bed. Her fine paper like eyelids flew open when she heard her son enter her room.

"Ah Happy dear. It's been a while."

"Sorry Ma. Been busy keeping this one alive." He answered almost in a growl, placing his arm around Perry's shoulders and pushing her slightly forward.

Maria Lowman smiled, a warm yet tired smile as she reached her hand out to take Perry's.

"Perry," She said warmly. "So good to see you again dear."

"And you too Maria." Perry said as she took the old woman's hand, that felt small and fragile in her own.

"I hear you've been keeping my Happy on his toes dear girl?"

Perry smiled. "Something like that." She answered not sure how much Happy had told his mother. She doubted Maria Lowman knew much about her son and just what his involvement in Samcro consisted of.

"Happy dear? Open the curtain please. I want sunshine."

"Sure Ma." He answered crossing to the window.

"They insist on closing it so much now and they don't listen when I say I want it open during the day."

"I hear you've been giving them trouble too Ma."

"Oh heavens. What did that grumpy receptionist tell you now?"

"That you're refusing your pain meds again."

"What's the point Happy? They don't do anything to make me better."

"They make you comfortable Ma."

"But there's so many of them now Happy. I don't like taking so many pills."

"Ma could you please just do as they ask and take them? Everyone here just wants to help you."

The old woman sighed. "For you Happy. Only for you."

"Thank you Ma."

They sat in conversation, small talk mostly, during which Maria Lowman struggled to keep her eyes open. Perry looked upon Happy as he watched his mother in her dramatically weakened state. She knew despite his hardened exterior, his mother meant everything to him. She could tell it pained him seeing her growing weaker and slipping away in front of him.

"We're gonna get going Ma and let you rest okay?" Happy said rising from his seat to kiss her cheek.

"Okay my dear boy." Maria Lowman did not protest. "You take care both of yourself and this dear girl. I like her Happy."

Happy glanced over at Perry, who stood on the other side of his mother's bed a slight blush rising across her cheek's. "I love you Ma. Promise me you'll take your meds and do what they ask?"

"Yes Happy I said I would." She answered.

"I'll come see you next week Ma." He said as he stood up.

Perry leant forward to kiss the old woman's cheek also.

"Goodbye Perry. It was good to see you again."

"You too Maria."

"I can tell you are good for him." She said quietly against her ear.

Perry smiled. "We'll come back again soon okay?"

"That would be lovely dear." She said with a smile upon her face as her eyes drifted closed.

Happy grabbed a hold of Perry's hand and led her from the room. She followed along behind him in silence until they got to his bike. She placed her hand on his shoulder as he swung his leg over his bike.

"Are you okay, Hap?" She asked cautiously.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just hate seein' 'er like that."

"She's in good hands though."

"Yeah. They do good takin' care of her the grumpier she gets with them."

"She is a little grumpier than the last time I was here."

"Yeah. Can't say I blame 'er. C'mon let's head back."

"Could we maybe grab something to eat somewhere first?" She asked. "I'm kinda hungry."

"Sure babe. Jump on. We'll stop somewhere on the way out of town." He said pulling her close and kissing her lips softly before releasing her and allowing her to secure her helmet and sit behind him.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: *****This chapter comes with a warning of explicit adult content that may not be suitable for some readers*******

* * *

"Hap. Good thing you're back bro." Jax greeted him as he and Perry walked toward the clubhouse later that afternoon. "We got problems." Jax continued.

"What's goin' on?" Happy asked.

"New bunch of Russians showed up in town."

"Shit." Happy said casting a sideways glance at Perry before following Jax inside.

"Church now." Clay barked as soon as he saw the Tacoma Killer enter the clubhouse behind his step son.

Happy placed a kiss against the top of Perry's head. "I'll catch up with you later babe." He murmured before following his brother's to the huge double doors of their chapel.

Perry sighed watching him go as Gemma, who'd been standing behind Clay massaging his shoulders crossed the room toward her.

"You and Hap sort things out?" She asked.

"Yeah. I think so. He's a little hard to figure out sometimes."

"It's not gonna be easy for either of you for a while." Gemma said.

"I know. What's going on around here?"

"Something about a new threat in town."

Perry sighed. "Jax said more Russians. I suppose I'm not allowed to go home am I?"

"I'd stick around until they're done in there if I were you."

Perry nodded.

"C'mon. Let's go grab some coffee." Gemma said leading the way to the kitchen.

"Perry!" Happy barked making her nearly jump out of her skin, a short time later when they emerged from the chapel.

"Christ Hap. What?" She answered him.

"Your married name is Romanov right?"

"Yes." She answered perplexed.

"What do you know about a guy called Viktor Romanov?" He asked and watched as the color drained from her face. "Who is he Perry?" He pressed again.

"My father in law, Nikolai's father and head of the Moscow branch of Russian mafia."

"Fuck. You really are their fuckin' Princess aren't ya?"

"I should have seen this coming." Perry muttered.

"Why Perry? Why should you have seen this coming."

"Jesus Christ Happy. You wipe out the entire American branch of their brotherhood including their head and his protégé who just happens to be the Russian heads son. They're going to be pissed and come to investigate."

"Is he gonna come after you?" Happy addressed Perry.

Perry nodded, "More than likely. He'll want answers about Nikolai."

"I don't like this Perry." Happy growled with growing angst.

"You shouldn't. If you thought my father was dangerous you've got another thing coming. Where my father was cunning and arrogant, Viktor is ruthless and hell bent on getting to the bottom things. He won't hesitate to kill anyone who gets in his way."

"You're not going anywhere without a tail. If a tail isn't available, you're here." He said gruffly his agitation continuing to rise.

"I want my mom protected too." Perry said.

Happy nodded.

"We can organize that Perry but we're going to need you to tell us everything you know about this Viktor." Clay said.

"There's not really much more that I can tell you except that for him to leave Russia then this is a big deal. The only time he has ever stepped foot on American soil was for my wedding to Nikolai because I refused to get married in Russia. Oh and as far as I'm aware he doesn't speak any English."

"We can't waste any more time discussing this. We have to go into lockdown." Jax said.

"Yes we do." Clay agreed without hesitation. "Do what you need to, to get everyone in."

Everyone pulled out phones or headed out to their bikes. All except Happy who already had everyone he needed right there.

"Hap what about my mom?" Perry asked.

"What about 'er?" he said as he sat on one of the couches.

"Won't she need to be here too?" she asked.

"We've got enough guys that one of them can stay at your house with her."

"Or maybe you and I could stay with her?"

"I have to be here. And you're not leaving my side." He almost growled at her.

"Okay." She sighed. "I guess I'll call her to tell her." She said starting across the clubhouse to where her bag was.

"Perry?" Happy called her back. "Does Viktor Romanov know where you live?"

"I don't think so but it would be easy for him to look it up."

Happy sighed and stood up. "Come with me." He said as he headed toward the door.

Perry scuttled to follow him.

"Phil!" Happy barked at the prospect who was sitting outside. "You're coming with us."

"Oh um okay. Where to?"

"Lodi. Just follow." Happy yelled back already halfway to his bike. "Perry hurry up." He snapped, his long strides making him faster than her.

He handed her the spare helmet and she wasted no time climbing on behind him. She wasn't sure whether his grumpiness could be attributed to the new Russian situation or if he was angry at her situation again.

He waited for Phil to be astride his bike also before he pulled out of the lot.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Mama?" Perry called entering her house, Happy and Phil behind her. "Mama? Are you here?" Perry swallowed growing anxious as she looked from room to room and couldn't find her mother.

"Mama?" She called again her anxiousness reaching her voice now as her accent crept in.

"Perina?" Came her voice from further down the hallway as the back door swung shut.

"Oh thank god Mama. I thought something happened to you." Perry said embracing her mother who emerged from the hallway, a basket of laundry in her arms.

"Heavens dear girl. I am fine. I was hanging laundry." She said, half in English dn half in Russian and immediately seeing her daughter's anxiousness.

Perry sighed. "I'm glad Mama. Come sit in the kitchen there's something we need to tell you."

"It is good to see you two together again." She commented on seeing Happy. "You two have sorted things?" She asked.

"Sort of Mama." Perry answered. "Please sit. This is important."

"Okay. You are worrying me Perina." She said as she took a seat at the table in Perry's kitchen.

Perry saw Happy scowl out of the corner of her eye, hearing her mother call her that.

"Mama. This is Phil. Happy and I want him to stay here with you for a while."

"And why is that?" She asked.

"There's some dangerous people in town Mama. You know that in rescuing me Batya and Nikolai were killed right?"

"Yes I was made aware of that."

"Well, Viktor Romanov, Nikolai's father is in town."

"Oh dear lord!" Alexandra Petrovski exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"Look we don't know what he wants. Probly just answers." Happy said. "But Perry said he's dangerous."

"He is a very dangerous man." Alexandra said seriously.

Happy nodded. "Because of that anyone with any ties to us or Perry needs to go into what we call lockdown. So Phil will stay here with you and anywhere that you go he follows. Do you understand?" Happy explained perhaps slower than he needed to but he didn't want any misunderstanding due to the language barrier.

Alexandra nodded. "Yes I understand. And what of my girl. It will be she he is interested in finding."

"She'll be with me at our clubhouse. It's the safest place for her."

Alexandra nodded and reached across the table for her daughter's hands.

"You be very careful Perina. Do everything that Happy tells you to." She said firmly and seriously in Russian.

Perry nodded solemnly. "I will Mama."

"We have to go now but you will be safe here so long as Phil's here okay."

"Yes. Yes, I trust you." Alexandra said as she rose to see them out.

"Phil. He turns up here you call me right away." Happy ordered.

Phil nodded as Happy stalked past him back toward his bike.

"Hap, can you please just chill?" Perry asked as he passed her helmet to her.

"I will when I know you're safe." He said throwing his leg over his bike and waiting for her to do the same.

She climbed on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She knew that his silence and growing angst was stemming from the growing danger that surrounded her.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

It was dusk when they returned to the lot that had become a growing hive of activity with the lockdown. She ran her hands seductively over his shoulders before getting off. He pulled her to him and kissed her lips hard. She ran her hand softly down the back of his neck. He responded by pressing his hand harder into her back almost bruisingly so. She could feel his angst coming off him waves as he deepened their kiss. She knew they'd drawn the attention of near everybody outside on the lot.

"Can we continue this inside?" She asked breathily as she pulled her lips away.

"Yeah." He said dropping his arm from her waist and getting off his bike. He grabbed her hand and led her to the clubhouse not pausing to greet his brothers who looked on. She followed behind knowing that given his current mood the sex they were about to have would be rough.

He opened his dorm room door and pulled her through it before slamming it shut. He grabbed her roughly and pushed her toward the bed bending her over it. He pulled her jeans and panties roughly down her hips. His thumb pressed bruisingly into the small of her back as he gripped her hip hard with one hand while unbuckling his belt with the other. She braced herself as he ran his hand soothingly across the spot he'd just bruised her. He pushed her onto the bed forcing her onto all fours. He pressed her face into the mattress and grabbed and handful of hair and turned her head sideways to look at her as his other hand gripped her ass, his thumb running delicately between her cheeks across her other hole. He dipped two fingers up and into her, still running his thumb across her ass as it began to open up to him. She bit her lip and gasped at how good it felt as his fingers dipped in and out of her.

"Hap." She murmured with trepidation as she felt him begin to run his cock between her cheeks, "I haven't ever …" She gasped.

"Just relax Perry." He said hearing the fear in her voice. He dipped his fingers out of her and caressed them over her clit and heard her gasp as he slid his finger into the tightness of her back passage. He slid it back out as he continued to finger her and held tight to her right hip as he pressed his head into her. She screamed in pain at first. He allowed her a moment to adjust to the intrusion before drawing gently in and out pressing a little deeper each time. Her screams softened from those of pain to those of immense pleasure.

"Fuck Happy." She gasped, her voice barely audible, as she rampaged closer to a climax more electrifying than she'd ever felt before.

"You're so god damn wet." He rasped as he continued fingering her.

The groans of his release went unheard to her ears as they were filled by the screams of her own. She collapsed to the bed as soon as he slid from her and released his hold on her hip. She knew that his need to fuck her anally had come from the anguish and anger that was seething inside of him but she'd be damned if she hadn't enjoyed it a whole lot more than she thought she would have when he'd first started out.

"Holy hell that was fucking incredible." She rasped breathily her Russian accent thicker than he'd ever heard it. Christ it almost had him wanting to roll her over and fuck her again but he doubted she'd be able to handle that, judging by how motionless she still was in ecstasy or composure; he wasn't sure which.

By the time she'd composed herself enough to roll to her side he had his jeans done up and was heading to the door.

"Hap." She called him back. "What the fuck?" She asked of his fuck and run attempt.

"I got shit to do Perry." He rasped.

"I'm not some fucking croweater you can just fuck and leave."

"No you're right. You're not. You're supposedly my old lady who's pregnant with another man's kid."

She looked at him in horror as she sat up. "Hap. If it bothers you that much then fucking tell me the truth when we talk about it rather than throwing it back at me in anger after sex." She growled at him.

"Look when I fuck you it just makes me angry that he did that to you." He tried to reason.

"Then don't fuck me." She spat back at him.

"I'll do what I like." He growled.

"No you won't. If you're going to continue being such an ass, you won't fuck me!" She growled her voice rising as she tried to keep her accent from it.

He glowered at her before wrenching the door open and stepping through it and slamming it behind himself again.

Perry hugged her knees to her chest. She knew it was the darker side of him that was struggling to cope with the pregnancy. She knew he was on a razor edge of needing to protect her and wanting her as far away as possible so he didn't have to face it. She bit her lip and blinked back the tears at the corners of her eyes. She loved him. When he was a complete ass like that she didn't know why but she still loved him. "Jesus Crist Happy Lowman." She muttered to herself, getting up from the bed to go shower. "This baby had better be yours."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Tara?" Perry asked when she saw the doctor come into the clubroom from the direction of the dorms having just put the boys to bed. "Have you got a minute?"

"Sure Perry. I'm not going anywhere since this place is on lockdown. What's up?"

"You said that Happy and I would have to wait until the baby is born to test paternity. But is there another way? He isn't dealing too well with this not knowing if it's his baby or not. There are ways to test pre delivery right?"

"Well yes, there are but most procedures are incredibly invasive and do carry risk of miscarriage. I've never recommended them to any of my patients for that reason."

Perry nodded. "I'm beginning to lean towards anything to find out Tara. He's being a complete ass. I mean of course the latest club stuff doesn't help but we need to find out sooner rather than later whose baby it is."

"I understand that. There are newer less invasive tests available but they are expensive and there aren't many places that offer them. I can look into it for you if you like."

"When you say less invasive what does that mean?"

"There are trace amounts of the baby's DNA in your bloodstream. There's a test that can be done on a sample of your blood to match the baby's DNA against a sample of Happy's DNA. It will give a result of one hundred percent accuracy if the baby is Happy's."

"I'd really appreciate you looking into if you could." Perry said an edge of desperation to her voice.

"Sure." The doctor answered concern growing at the tone of Perry's voice. "We can look into it now if you like?"

Perry nodded, not trusting her voice as she thought back upon Happy's anger earlier in the evening. His bike was gone from the lot when she'd come out of his dorm and he hadn't yet returned.

"Juice, can we borrow your laptop?" Tara asked the young biker where he sat tapping away at it across the clubhouse.

"Ah … yeah." He answered looking around a little unsure at his brothers.

"Just let 'em use it. They won't break it." Tig said from beside the bar.

"Um yeah. Just let me close up what I'm doing." He said before rising and bringing it over to where they were sitting.

"Alright let's see what we can find hey?" Tara said reassuringly to Perry who was growing increasingly anxious beside her. Happy had always kind of scared her if she was honest so she could bet it wouldn't be too pleasant being on the receiving end of his anger.

Perry looked up from the computer screen as Happy stalked through the clubhouse door and headed straight to his dorm without acknowledging anyone.

Tara placed her hand on her arm. "We'll find a way to figure this out okay?"

"Thanks Tara." Perry answered giving her a small smile.


	26. Chapter 26

Perry knocked on his dorm room door later that evening. "Hap?" She called through it.

"You don't need to knock Perry." He called back as she opened it.

He was sitting on his bed, shirtless, his sketch book in his lap and a pencil in hand when she entered.

"Hap we need to talk." She started as she closed the door behind her, leaning against it rather than approaching him where he sat.

"Then start talking." He almost growled.

"Hap please, this isn't any easier for me than it is for you. I'm scared as hell that this baby is going to be Nikolai's and what I don't need is you being such an ass about that possibility."

"I already said to you Perry that I'm not gonna raise that Russian pricks kid and I hate what he did to you. Hell I hate the thought of his spawn growing inside you."

"Don't you think I do too? It was hope that it might be yours that stopped me from getting rid of it."

"So what do we do when it's born and we find out that it's his? Can't very well kill it once it's here."

Perry sighed. "I don't think I would want to anyway. Even if he is the father it's still half me."

"Look Perry. I don't think this is gonna work between us while you're pregnant. I'm gonna keep being an ass every time I think about what's going on inside you and I'm gonna keep hurting you. Maybe we should part ways until it's born."

"Hap there's a way we can test before it's born. That's what Tara and I were using Juice's laptop for earlier. It's a new test and it's expensive but it would mean we could test in a few weeks and then in a little over a month we'd know once and for all whose baby it is."

"Thought you said we had to wait till after it was born?"

"I did but I asked Tara tonight about pre delivery testing and she told me that she doesn't usually recommend it because of how invasive it is and the high risks it entails. But then she mentioned this new test that she didn't know much about so we looked it up and it turns out we can purchase a kit that lets us gather DNA samples from both of us and send it off for testing. Then we get the results in a little over a week from then."

She could see his mood calming and the deep thought process that was going on behind his dark eyes. She still hadn't moved toward him at all and still stood with her back against the door.

"C'mere." He said putting his sketchbook aside and beckoning her toward the bed. She moved slowly and crawled across the bed toward him. She sat cross legged beside him. "Tell me how it works." He said reaching for her hand.

"Well there's trace amounts of the baby's DNA in my bloodstream so they test a sample of my blood against a sample of your DNA to find a paternal match. If it's your baby, then the DNA results will match yours."

"How accurate is it?"

"Near one hundred percent and they also offer another test once the baby is born pretty much just for peace of mind."

"And how much is it?"

"It totals just over a thousand dollars once you add in postage and costs for the collection of my blood sample."

He nodded slowly weighing it up in his mind. "And there's no risk to you or the baby?"

"None at all. It's no different to any other routine blood test during pregnancy."

"We're doing it then. When can it be done?"

"The ideal testing time is after 14 weeks so we have about five weeks to wait."

"And what if it's not mine?"

"I don't know Hap." She answered quietly, biting her lip nervously.

He placed his hand on her back and pulled her over to straddle him.

"I don't want this to come between us Perry. I want this baby to be mine just as much as you do but if it turns out that it's not would you consider aborting it?" he asked watching as she blinked back tears.

"I'm not sure Hap. Can we talk about that if we need to? Like once we have the results?"

He nodded placing his hand at the back of her head and pressing his lips to hers.

"I love you Perry." He murmured against her lips.

"I love you too." She murmured back running her hand across his naked chest. She moaned as he ran his hand up under her top and cupped his hand around her breast, his other pushing it up to expose her chest to him. He leant forward and took her nipple into his mouth as he pulled her top over her head. She moaned softly at the tenderness of his touch. He met her lips with his before flipping her off him to her back and moving over her kissing her neck, her shoulders and down across her breasts igniting her desire for him. He lowered her jeans down her hips while her fingers worked at undoing his belt. He allowed her to push his jeans down his hips before he moved to the end of the bed to pull hers the rest of the way down and drop his own to the floor. He prowled over her and met her lips drawing her bottom lip between his teeth and giving it a sharp nip.

He unclipped her bra and slid it down her arms before rolling one nipple between his fingers and taking the other into his mouth sucking it hard. The soft moan that escaped her lips sent him wild with desire as he ran his hand down the curve of her hip. She bit her lip and bucked her hips up against him letting him know how ready she was to have him inside her. He slid her panties down her hips and ran his hand up the inside of her thigh. Her breath caught in her throat as he dipped his fingers into her and back out spreading her wetness across her. He engulfed her lips with his own and plunged his tongue into her mouth. She scratched her nails across his shoulders and down his back and moaned as he pressed into her going hard and deep straight away.

She moaned at the hard and deep yet slow pace that he set and bucked her hips against him to meet each thrust. He curled his fingers through her hair and pulled at it hard growling at her movements and the increased friction it created. Her soft gasping moans grew louder and more high pitched as she slowly neared her climax. "Oh God Happy!" She moaned as it built. "Come with me baby." She gasped, her accent thick. He tightened his grip on her hair and pressed in harder thwacking his balls hard against her. She dug her nails hard into his back as she began to reach her peak. He felt her walls contract around him and pressed his lips hard against hers as he spilled into her as she gasped and moaned through her own release.

She ran her hand softly down his back to his side as she felt him soften within her and slide out of her, his lips still hard and hot upon hers and his fingers still curled through her hair.

He drew away and unfurled his fingers from her hair and rose over her on all fours. She gazed sex drunk back up at him pressed her hand against the back of his neck to pull him back down to her lips once more; their kiss soft and tender.

He crawled backwards off the bed once their lips had parted, pulling her up with him and dragging her toward the bathroom where they had sex again in the shower.

When they made their way back to his bed she was glad to lie at his side, her head against his chest, her fingers running delicately up and down his side. He placed his hand against her belly, she knew hoping beyond anything that it was his baby growing inside her.

"I love you Happy." She murmured quietly looking up at him.

"I love you too Perry." He said before kissing her forehead and hearing the sleepiness, not to mention relief in her voice.

* * *

She woke in the darkness to the ringing of his phone. While she was relieved that he was still at her side she knew that for his phone to ring at what must be such an early hour something must be wrong.

"Yeah?" She heard him answer once he'd fished it from the pocket of his jeans.

"Phil slow down." He barked down the phone.

"What'd he say?"

"Put her on."

"Wait. Wait. I'll put Perry on."

He placed the phone against his chest. "Perry, you awake babe?"

"Yeah what's going on?" She asked.

"It's Phil. He said Viktor was at your house. Talk to your mom, she speakin' a mile a minute in Russian. Find out what he said."

Perry sat up, nodding as she wiped her eyes of sleep and took his phone that he held out to her.

"Mama? Mama slow down. What did he say?" Perry asked in English for Happy's benefit. She knew however due to the fear and anxiousness she could hear in her mother's voice she would soon be switching to Russian.

"He asked me where you were Perina and got very angry when I wouldn't tell him. Furious in fact. I am sure he would have killed me had Happy's friend not been here." Alexandra said quickly in Russian.

"What did he want?" Perry asked seeing the scowl on Happy's face as she switched to Russian.

"He wants to speak to you Perry. He wants to know what happened to Nikolai. I didn't tell him anything that I know. But he knows you have American boyfriend. I think your father must have told him. And I'm sure he knows you and Happy had something to do with Nikolai's death."

"Does he know who Happy is, Mama?"

"He asked about Phil and his leather vest, if your boyfriend is in the same club. I didn't answer him but he's not a stupid man. I'm afraid he knows where you are."

"It's okay Mama. You know Happy said I'll be safe with him. You did good not telling him anything. Did he hurt you?"

"No Perina. Only scared me. Perina if he finds you with Happy he will kill him. You know that right?"

"Yes Mama. I know. I'm not going to let that happen. I have to tell Happy what you've said now okay?"

"Okay Perina. Be safe."

"I will be Mama." She said ending the call and passing it back to Happy.

"What was that all about?" He asked with a scowl as she passed his phone back toward her, she knew getting grumpy at not being able to understand what she had been saying.

"He was asking where I was. She said he knew I had an American boyfriend that was more than likely involved in Nikolai's murder. She didn't tell him where I was or anything about you but she knows he guessed that you're a son based on Phil's kutte."

"So he's guessed where you are?"

"Probably."

Happy looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was just after 5am. "Get dressed and meet me out in the clubroom." He said already pulling his jeans on and heading to the door.

She heard him pound his fist against a door further down the hallway. "Clay. We got problems." She heard him call through the door and a muffled grumpy reply back.

"What the hell is going on?" Clay asked eyeing Happy and Perry already dressed behind him as he opened his door, clearly shitty from being woken up so abruptly. Tig stuck his head out his dorm room door having been woken by the commotion also.

"Viktor Romanov paid Perry's mom a visit. She didn't tell him anything but he knew about me and has figured that Perry is here." Happy explained.

"He wants to talk to me about how Nikolai died." Perry added.

"Wake everyone up. Chapel as soon as everyone is up." Clay ordered.

Perry moved behind the bar to put the coffee pot on while Tig and Happy headed up the hallway banging on doors to wake everyone up. Clay once dressed approached Perry behind the bar for her to fill him in on what she knew.

Ten minutes later they all sat around the redwood table in the chapel, most blurry eyed with coffee in hand.

"So Viktor wants to talk to Perry. He rattled her mom up pretty bad from what I hear. Hap?"

"She was speakin' a mile a minute in Russian. Sounded terrified. I had to get Perry to translate."

"So what's the issue? We let 'im speak to Perry. She's not stupid enough to tell him anything." Tig said.

"Probably not but if he's as dangerous as Perry and her mom reckon he is then I'm not letting him near her." Happy declared.

"I don't think we have a choice Hap." Jax said from across the table.

"Look if all he wants is answers we set up a meet, we tell Perry what to say, he gets his answers and he fucks off outta town." Tig suggested.

"She's not goin' alone." Happy said.

"Of course not Hap. I wouldn't hear of it." Clay assured him.

"So we reach out and set it up and go from there?" Jax asked.

"All we can do if we're gonna stay one step ahead of him." Clay said.

"I don't like it. It sounds too fuckin' easy." Happy growled.

"Why can't we get her outta town? Take her up to the cabin or something?" Opie suggested.

"Go on Ope."

"Well if he can't find her he can't talk to her. We play dumb. Pretend we don't know 'er. None of the others are alive to tell him otherwise."

Jax looked around the table at the others. "It could work." He said. "We send her up there with a couple of us for protection till the shit storm that's surely coming blows over.

"I'm goin' with 'er. She's fuckin' pregnant for Christ sake." Happy graveled.

"Wait she's what?" Clay asked with surprise.

"You heard me right Clay. She's pregnant." Happy confirmed.

"Well I guess congratulations are in order." Clay said with a slight smile.

"Maybe not. It may not be mine." Happy said.

"Oh?" Clay questioned.

"That fuckin' Russian prick raped her when they took her from the hospital." Happy explained.

"So how you gonna tell whose kid it is?" Tig asked.

"There's a test we can do in a few weeks to find out." Happy answered.

"Alright. Well Perry's protection is paramount. We get her to the cabin with Happy and Tig. He wants to come find us he can but we tell him we don't know er? Is that the plan?" Jax asked.

"Wait. I'm not leavin' Kate here either." Tig said.

"Then take her up there too. Have a nice cozy little double date." Clay couldn't help but scoff.

"Should probly talk to Perry about it. She'll understand the way he works better than anyone." Happy added.

Clay nodded. "Hap's right. Bring her in here."

Happy nodded and headed to the door. "Perry." He barked startling her. "Here."

She looked surprised at being invited into the chapel but stood and followed him anyhow. He pulled a chair from the side of the room and placed it next to his own. "Sit." He ordered. She glanced across at him as she did so and knew that his shortness came from the immediate danger that she was in.

"Perry we're getting you out of town. You'll go up to the cabin with Happy and Tig." Clay said.

"But what about Viktor. It's me he wants to talk to."

"He can't do that if he can't find you." Clay explained.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with. If he can't find me here he'll kill everyone in his path until he does." Perry said an edge of seriousness to her voice.

"Perry you'll be safer up at the cabin." Happy told her.

"It's not me I'm worried about." She continued to protest.

"Perry. You are our main concern. Keeping you safe is paramount." Clay said with edge of finality in his words.

"Look Clay with all due respect you won't be saying that when half your club is dead. If he wants to talk to me then that is what he'll do. He knows I'm here so if you try to keep him from me he won't hesitant to kill anyone who stands in his way. Besides any meet you have with him you'll need me to translate."

"Perry I'm not letting him near you." Happy growled from beside her.

"You don't have a choice Happy. I can handle him." Perry said resolutely.

"So what do you tell him about Nikolai and Yuri's deaths?" Happy asked her.

"He knows what my father was capable of. He'll believe self-defense." Perry said.

Happy let out a short laugh before he spoke. "That ain't gonna float Perry. I put a bullet in the back of his skull. There's nothing self-defense about that besides how do you explain Nikolai and the rest of their men?"

"I don't know. I'll think of something." She answered him.

"We'll think of something. It'll be your job to feed it to him." Clay said.

Perry nodded. "When?" She asked.

"When he makes contact. We'll make sure you're not alone with him either." Clay said.

"Okay." She said slowly seemingly deep in thought. "And Hap?" She said turning to him.

He gave her a questioning look.

"You're not going to like this but you can't be there." She said.

"Not gonna happen Perry. I'm not leaving your side." He answered.

"No Happy. I'm serious. When you're around me your protective nature goes into overdrive. He'll pick up on that and know that it's you I was seeing while I was still married to his son. That's something he is not going to take lightly. He'll probably kill you on the spot, no questions asked."

"I hate to say it Hap but I think she's right. You'll have to sit this one out bro. Sounds like it's better not to piss this guy off any more than necessary." Jax said.

"That's certainly true." Perry said with a sigh.

"Alright Perry you can go. We'll figure out what you tell him then let you know." Clay said dismissing her.

Perry nodded as she rose and headed to the double doors. She cast a glance back at Happy and was met with the dark seriousness of his gaze. She felt fear and anxiousness rise within her as she went through the door and closed it behind her.

Most of the women had made their way into the clubroom now and Gemma fussed about in the kitchen making breakfast. Perry sat down on a sofa next to Kate and waited, hoping that Viktor Romanov didn't show up before a plan was hatched.

* * *

 **A/N: So Perry and Happy are on the same page currently as far as the baby goes. He has stopped being an ass for now and they will get answers on paternity soon however as you can see their are other problems afoot! Please let me know your thoughts. Happy reading!**


	27. Chapter 27

"So I'm guessing you and Hap have finally sorted things out?" Kate asked from beside her friend.

"Yeah for now." Perry answered.

"What do you mean for now? What's it all about?"

Perry sighed. "It's complicated Kate and I really don't blame him for being an ass about it most of the time."

"Pez you know I'm gonna make you spit it out." Kate pressed her friend for answers.

"I'm pregnant K." Perry admitted.

"Oh my god seriously? That's so awesome. Wait he doesn't want it though right?"

"If only that's all it was. The thing is that it might be Nikolai's."

"Oh crap. No wonder he has a problem with it."

"Yeah. He keeps flipping between treating me right because I'm pregnant and he wants it to be his and being a complete ass when he thinks about the fact it could be Nikolai's."

"So what if it's born and you find out that it isn't Happy's?"

"There's a test we're going to do in a few weeks that will determine paternity. If it's Happy's we keep it. If it's not, then I don't know."

"Wow. That's some predicament. I get why you guys have been having problems."

"Yeah it sure is." Perry agreed as the chapel doors burst open with everyone flowing out towards the lot with a sense of urgency.

"Everyone stays in here, except Perry. You're with us." Clay ordered in a barking don't mess with me voice.

"What's going on?" Perry asked as she stood to follow them out.

"Romanov is at the gate with a gun to my prospect's head. That's what's going on." Clay barked.

Happy swept her aside as she went out the door. He pressed her hard against the wall shielding her from view of the gate.

"Listen very carefully Perry. This is what is gonna happen. We have no clue what he'll do when we open that gate. You're here as our hostage so when he demands to see you I'll take you out with my gun to your head. Don't panic okay? You know I'd never shoot you and I already took the bullets out."

Perry swallowed hard. "You really think that is going to work?"

"It's all we got. Now unless he has his own translator you say nothing unless you're translating what he's saying. You got it?"

Perry nodded her eyes wide with fear. "Why do you get to hold a gun to my head?"

"He ain't gonna think we're sleepin' together if he thinks I'm willing to kill you is he?" Happy responded.

"I know you're into some kinky shit Hap but I never thought I'd have you holding a gun to my head." Perry said.

"I can bring it into the bedroom if it turns you on." He smirked when he caught her biting her lip with lust.

"Hap! Bring her out!" Chibs voice bellowed across the lot.

"We're on babe. You trust me?" Happy graveled.

"Of course I do." She answered quietly.

"I'm not gonna hurt you but I need you to pretend that I am. You got it?"

She nodded as he took her in a stronghold and put his gun to her temple marching her toward the gate.

"It seems Mr. Romanov brought his own translator so we won't be needin' your services today girly." Chibs said once Happy had brought Perry to the gate. "However it does appear that you are of some interest to him."

Upon seeing Perry being held seemingly against her will in the large bald headed bikers arms Viktor Romanov lowered his gun from where he held it against Phil's head. He muttered something in Russian to the man that stood beside him. Happy felt Perry tense in his arms no doubt understanding what he had said.

"He wants to know which one of you she has been being intimate with." The man standing to his side translated.

"I'm afraid you must be mistaken. The girl is of no use to us. She hasn't made it to any of our beds."

"We are not stupid. Perhaps it's the one who holds the gun to her head?" the translator asked.

Happy heard Perry's breath catch in her throat. He tightened his grip around her shoulders not in an effort to hurt her but to assure her that things would be handled.

Viktor stepped forward and spoke in Russian to his translator.

"Are there even bullets in that gun Sir?" The translator asked.

Happy took his gun from Perry's head and fired it into the air. Perry squealed as she heard the gunshot and the empty shell fall to the ground. She shuddered and cowered in Happy's arms as she felt him return the gun to her temple. Real fear pulsated through her veins now, not that she thought Happy would really shoot her but knowing that there were bullets in his gun when he'd said he'd taken them out, meant a slip of his finger and she was gone.

Viktor Romanov raised his eyebrows and muttered something to his translator.

"Perhaps our brothers were mistaken. You do know who this girl is don't you?"

"We found her in their safe house cowering in a corner, muttering away in Russian. She hasn't told us anythin' of who she is." Tig said continuing the lie that they didn't know her.

"She is daughter of Yuri Petrovski and wife of my son Nikolai Romanov both of whom were found dead in a safe house not far from here. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" Viktor said shocking them all when he addressed them in English, his accent thicker than any they'd ever heard.

"We went to finalize the deal and they were dead when we got there. Seems they had a beef with someone other than us." Jax answered him.

"Why did you take the girl?" Viktor asked.

"Figured she would be of some importance and sooner or later someone would come looking for her." Tig answered glancing across to Perry who stood visibly shaking in Happy's hold.

"So you know nothing of who killed my son?" Viktor asked.

"Not a thing. Someone beat us to it." Clay said resolutely.

Viktor Romanov scowled. "Who else in this town would have wanted them dead? Let me see. Perhaps this pretty little lass I used to call daughter?" He said stalking forward pulling his own gun on Perry. "Are you playing them Perina?" He barked placing his gun against her forehead. "You wanted out of that marriage so badly that you killed him? Your father too?"

"It wasn't her. There's no way she could have killed them and every single one of their henchmen. We found her cowering in a corner, beaten and in a bad way." Jax said.

Viktor cast a glance at his translator before moving closer to Perry and muttering to her in Russian. The translator didn't translate this time as Viktor backed away.

"Keep the useless little slut. She is of no use to me now." He said.

"Gentlemen it has been a pleasure. Should you discover who was responsible for the murder of my son and Yuri Petrovski please enlighten me." He said as he turned away.

Perry felt Happy's grasp on her loosen as he lowered the gun from her temple. Moving quickly, she dropped her hand and took the gun from his grasp, stepped forward and took aim before anyone could stop her. Two shots found their way to their targets in the back of the heads of both Viktor Romanov and his translator.

She spun around and pointed the gun at Happy. "No bullets hey Hap? You could have killed me!"

"Chill Perry. You know I'd never hurt you babe."

"Then why tell me you took the bullets out?" Perry snarled.

"We needed genuine fear from you babe or else he was never gonna believe it." Happy answered as she began to lower his gun. "Now you wanna explain why there's two dead Russians on our lot?"

"They didn't believe you."

"You wanna elaborate on that?"

"His translator was only translating half of what he was saying. They knew it was you and Tig who took Yuri and Nikolai out. When he spoke to me with his gun held to my head and didn't get it translated he told me he knew exactly who you were and how long it had been going on. He also added that I was a dead woman as soon as you let me out of your sight."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "You're a good shot." He said as she handed his gun back to him.

"Hap. These bodies aren't getting' rid of themselves. Open up the van before Roosevelt gets here." Clay barked.

Happy complied, stashed his gun in the waistband of his jeans and went to open up the back of the club's cargo van while the others carried the two bodies towards it as the sound of sirens drew closer to the lot. Miles sprinted across the lot with the keys which he tossed to Tig who sat waiting in the driver's seat. Miles jumped in the passenger seat as Happy slammed the back doors shut and knocked against the side indicating that they could go. They pulled out of the lot moments before Roosevelt's squad car pulled up.

"Gentlemen." Roosevelt greeted them. "We had reports of some shots fired from your lot."

"Just some target practice for Hap's girl." Jax answered him.

Roosevelt raised his eyebrows and turned to Perry, as if noticing her for the first time. "That true?"

Perry nodded. She guessed in a way Jax's words were right.

"Don't think that I won't be investigating this further but perhaps keep target practice, if that's what it really was, out of the residential area."

Happy gave a solitary nod in acknowledgement.

"I've heard there are more Russians in town investigating the ones that all turned up shot dead in Stockton a few weeks back." Roosevelt said.

Jax raised his eyebrows. "Why you tellin' us?"

"Just a warning that I don't want any extra shit going down in my town Mr. Teller."

"There won't be any problems caused by us." Jax said.

It was Roosevelt's turn to raise his eyebrows. "We'll see about that." He said as he turned and left.

"Is that the last of the Russians that are gonna show up on our doorstep?" Clay asked Perry once Roosevelt was gone.

"Yeah. I'd say so." She answered cautiously. His gruffness often scared her more than Happy's ever did.

"Good because I don't need any more of your baggage causing shit for this club. You got me?" He said stepping forward and pointing his finger intimidatingly in her direction.

Perry nodded as Happy stood guarded beside her. He said nothing but Perry could tell by his guarded stance that he didn't like Clay's threats toward her.

Clay stared down the Tacoma Killer and his staunch protection of the girl who'd brought so much drama to the club recently, before he turned and stalked back inside.

Perry glanced up at Happy and saw the darkness in his eyes as he watched Clay go.

"Jax you got a minute?" Happy asked as the blond haired VP moved past them.

"Yeah Hap. What's up?" Jax asked turning back.

"Where are you and Opie at with the takeover?" Happy asked his voice low.

"It's not gonna be easy getting Clay to step down but give it a few more weeks Hap." Jax answered.

"I know all this recent shit has come about because of my involvement with Perry but his handling of it nearly cost her life. He's getting' too old to handle the stress of the top Jax. He needs to go."

Jax nodded. "I'm aware of that Hap. Ope and I will talk it over. Maybe make our move sooner. You still on board with bein' my Sergeant at Arms?"

"You bet brother." Happy answered.

The two men embraced each other and slapped each others backs before drawing apart.

Happy slid his arm around Perry's shoulders as he led her back across the lot to the clubhouse, the hour still early. He led her to his dorm and closed the door behind them and pulled his gun from the waistband of his jeans and ran its barrel down her cheek. He watched the fear in her eyes soften to lust as she bit her lip.

"You like that don't ya baby?" He graveled holding the gun to her temple as he ran his other hand down her hips.

"Yeah." She gasped not daring to move. He watched the lust rise in her eyes as he began to unbutton her jeans. On seeing the lust dance through her eyes when he'd suggested he bring his gun into the bedroom earlier he realized he'd gone soft on her and hadn't fucked her with the element of pain or fear he knew she enjoyed in weeks. He craved the power that dominating her brought him and he could tell how much she was getting off on this new element of danger.

He lowered her jeans and pushed his hand down the front of her panties, the gun still held to her temple as he slid his fingers into her. She gasped at his touch and moaned as he slid his fingers in and out of her as his thumb rolled over her clit. She gasped as he brought her closer to her release, not sure what turned her on more; the gun held at her temple or the raw dangerous look in his eyes.

She creased up her face, bit her lip and gasped harder as her climax hit her, not daring to move as he pressed the gun harder into her temple. She opened her eyes and met his gaze as her orgasm simmered away, her breath soft and raspy as she came down.

He lowered his gun and met her gaze. "That really fuckin' did it for you didn't baby?" He asked kind of incredulous at just how turned on it had made her.

She nodded biting her lip. He grabbed her by her hips and threw her back against the bed, pulled her jeans off at her ankles and tossed them aside. He pinned her arms to her side and crushed his lips against hers. He growled as she tried to take control of the kiss and plunge her tongue into his mouth. He pulled away and fixed her with an almost murderous gaze and watched as her desire for him grew in her eyes. He saw a flick of understanding cross her gaze, understanding that he needed to take control. She knew too that it was going to be rough and he could tell how wet that thought alone had her.

He raised himself up to pull his t-shirt over his head and allowed her to undo his belt before he pushed his jeans down. She saw immediately how hard he was as he pinned her arms above her head in one of his hands. She moaned softly as he traced his other hand delicately down her side and then screamed as he slammed into her hard, in stark contrast to the softness of his hand. He pounded into her hard and fast, his hand now rough in the way it gripped her side, his fingers digging painfully into her back.

She gasped as she found the middle ground between the intense mix of pleasure and pain as he drove deeper into her, his grip on her hands still held above her head tightening. She moaned as he sank his teeth into her shoulder. He heard her breathing sharpen and felt her hips tense as her climax neared. He licked soothingly over the mark he'd left on her shoulder and continued to drive himself into her hard and deep until he heard her soft gasping moan and felt her walls tighten around him helping him to his own release.

"Holy hell Happy." She moaned as he pulled out of her. "You haven't fucked me like that in a while." She drawled her accent thick.

She squealed as he pinched her ass hard. "You gotta stop dropping that accent babe or you're never leaving this bed again."

She grinned back up at him. "It really turns you on doesn't it?"

"Almost as much as holding a gun to your head turns you on."

She said nothing, just grinned lustfully back at him.

"You're fucking crazy Perry. That's why I love ya."

"I love you too." She said as he lay down beside her. She ran her fingers across some of his tattoos. "Are you still gonna ink your crow on me?"

"You bet I am babe. Might need to put some happy faces on you too." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked rising up beside him to meet his gaze.

He took her hand and placed her fingertips against his Happy face tattoos, all 13 of them. "There's one for every person that I've killed." He said quietly not sure what her reaction would be.

"Wow. I knew you were dangerous Happy but I had no idea just how dangerous."

"There's more than that but those represent the significant ones that I keep track of."

She nodded slowly. "So I need four?"

"Unless there's any other skeletons in your closet?"

"Nope."

"We'll get through figuring out the paternity of the baby first and then I'll ink your crow a'right?"

"And four happy faces?"

"If you want 'em."

"It seems fitting. Three of those kills were for you and the first was what started me on the path towards you."

He pressed his lips to hers in a lingering kiss. "I gotta go sort a few things out. Will you be okay here?"

"Of course babe." She said trailing her fingers across his chest.

"And what you heard me and Jax talking about? Don't say a word to anyone a'right?" He said as he slid off her to get dressed.

"Of course not Hap." She said quietly watching him pull his t-shirt back over his head.

"Good girl." He said leaning down to place a kiss against her lips. "I might be gone a while babe, so stay out of trouble 'kay?"

She nodded as his lips lingered against hers. "Can I ask where you're going?"

"Down to see Ma." He answered her.

She registered the heaviness of his voice and knew his mother's end was near.

"I'll be here when you're back okay?" She said recognizing his need to deal with it on his own. She kneeled on the bed and pulled him to her.

"Thanks babe." He said holding her still naked body close for a few moments before kissing her forehead and making his way out the door.


	28. Chapter 28

Perry sat later that afternoon on one of the clubhouse sofas unsure of whether she was allowed to head home. Kate had just left saying something about Tig wanting to surprise her. Perry had smiled at how well things seemed to be going for her friend.

She glanced down at the caller display of her phone when it rang beside her.

"Hey Baby." She answered on seeing it was Happy.

"Hey. You doing alright?" He asked.

She heard the heaviness in his voice. "Yeah I'm fine Hap. How are you?"

"Not so good babe. I'll be down here for a few more days."

"Your mom is she …?" Perry asked trailing off.

"She's doesn't have long left babe." He answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Hap."

"Look babe I'm in no mood to talk to Clay right now. You reckon you could let him know I'll be away a few more days?"

"I'm sure not his favorite person right now Hap. He's done nothing but glare at me all day whenever he sees me."

"Let Jax know then. Is he around?"

"Yeah. I think so. I'll find him and let him know for you."

"Thanks babe."

"Listen Hap, am I allowed to go home?"

"Yeah babe. Just make sure you stay in touch with someone in the club in case there's any more trouble. Jax or Opie maybe."

"Okay Hap. Can you let your mom know I'm thinking of her?"

She heard the smile in his voice as he answered. "Thanks Perry I will let her know. I gotta go now babe."

"Okay Hap. I'll be thinking of you too."

"Thanks babe. I'll see you in a few days a'right?"

"Okay Hap. Bye."

"See ya babe." He said before ending the call.

Perry sighed and stood up to go find Jax.

* * *

She found him outside in hushed conversation with Opie.

"Jax. Have you got a minute?" She asked.

"Sure Perry. What's up?" He asked her as she approached them.

"Happy just called me. He said to let you know he won't be back for a few days. His mom isn't doing so well."

"Thanks Perry. We were actually just talking about him."

"Oh?" She said questioningly surprised at being enlightened on the hushed conversation that the two men had been having.

"You overheard us talking earlier. You know what about."

Perry nodded. "You're taking over at the head of the table?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah. It's been on the cards for a while. Let Happy know we'll go ahead with it once he's back and in the right headspace."

Perry nodded again. "I'm heading home but Happy said I had to keep in contact with you two in case any more trouble comes about."

"Alright. Here." Jax said pulling his phone from his pocket and passing it to her. "Put your number in it and we'll call you if anything else goes down but I think things have calmed down around here for now."

"There shouldn't be any more Russian problems." Perry said handing Jax's phone back to him.

"Only Roosevelt poking around." Opie said.

"He won't find out what happened though will he?" Perry asked, both men knowing she was also concerned about getting done for the crime.

"Nah. We covered our tracks Perry. He's not gonna find anything to suggest that they're even dead." Jax assured her.

"Are we done here Jax?" Opie asked. "I should head home to Lyla and the kids."

Jax nodded. "Yeah we're done Ope. We'll discuss the rest with Happy once he's back." Jax said pushing himself up from the table also.

"Did Hap say you needed a tail Perry?" Opie asked.

"No. He didn't mention it. I'll be fine besides Lodi is a little out of your way."

"Never mind about that. I'll still follow you and make sure you get home alright."

"Thanks Opie. I actually kind of appreciate it." Perry answered.

"I've no doubt after all the shit you've been through." He answered her.

Perry smiled her thanks at him as she headed toward her car.

* * *

"Hi Mama." Perry said as she entered her kitchen to find her mother busy within it.

"Perina baby. You're here. Is everything okay?" Alexandra Romanov asked turning to embrace her daughter and seeing yet another Son behind her.

"Yes Mama. Everything will be fine now."

"Viktor. Did he hurt you?"

"No Mama and he won't be a problem anymore."

Alexandra nodded not reading between the lines of her daughter's words nor asking what exactly they meant. She knew enough of the crime world to know that words like that often meant a person had met their demise.

"And who is this that accompanies you now?" Alexandra asked still speaking Russian.

"This is Opie, Mama. He just wanted to make sure I got here safe. Opie, my mother, Alexandra."

"A pleasure to meet you." Opie said offering his hand which Alexandra took. "I should be getting back now Perry. Call me or Jax if you have any problems okay?" Opie added as he took his hand back.

Perry nodded. "Could I have a word Ope?" She asked as he turned to head out the door.

"Sure." He answered motioning for her to follow him to his bike.

"This takeover thing. Clay isn't likely to blame me at all is he?" Perry asked trusting Opie's answer in Happy's absence.

"Look he might. We hadn't thought of that." Opie answered honestly, "But in truth it's been on the cards for months, long before you showed up. His health is failing him and his ability to lead has been brought into question many times but mostly in the way this whole Russian thing has been handled."

"So what might he do?" Perry asked a little apprehensively.

"Perry, Happy is not about to let anything happen to you and Clay would be stupid to even try anything on an old lady especially Happy's."

Perry nodded.

"You'll be safe Perry. I'll take what you've asked to Jax and we'll make sure of it okay?"

Perry smiled. "Thanks Ope. I appreciate it, and for the tail home too."

"It's what we do Perry. We look out for family." He said throwing his leg astride his bike.

* * *

"So we are safe here with no one guarding us?" Alexandra asked as Perry returned to the kitchen.

"Yes Mama. There should be no more danger or threats now."

"And where is Happy? You two are not at odds again are you?" She pressed her daughter.

"No Mama. We've sorted things. He is visiting his mother. She's dying."

"Oh. I am sorry to hear that. Please send him my condolences."

Perry nodded. "I will."

"So you say you have sorted things? He accepts the baby?"

"Kind of. We'll do a test in a few weeks' time to determine who the father is. Hopefully it's his but if it's not then I'm afraid we'll be back where we were."

Alexandra nodded. "It is a difficult situation that you are in Perina. Should the baby not be his what will you do?"

Perry sighed. "He asked me if I'd consider aborting it."

"And would you?"

"I'm not sure Mama. I mean when it comes down to it even if it turns out the baby is Nikolai's it is also mine right?"

"Correct Perina, but I am guessing Happy does not feel the same way."

"No. He's made it very clear that he wants no part in its life if it's not his."

"And that means if you decide to keep the baby he wants no part in your life too?"

"I suppose so Mama." Perry said with a heavy sigh.

"I can see that you care deeply for him Perina. Either way I am sure you will manage to work things out."

"I hope so Mama." Perry sighed as her phone rang beside her. "I have to take this Mama." She said excusing herself from the room.

"Hey Hap. How are things?" She asked on answering.

"She passed away about an hour ago."

"I'm sorry Hap. Are you okay?"

"Not really babe. I just wanted to hear your voice."

"She was a lovely lady from what I knew of her Hap."

"Yeah she sure was. So are you at home now?" He asked she knew wanting to change the subject and take his mind off what he was no doubt dealing with.

"Yeah. Opie tailed me just make sure I got back safe."

"Good. Russians might be dealt with but I feel better knowing their keeping you safe."

"Jax said to let you know that they'll go ahead with the takeover plans once your back."

"Okay babe. Thanks."

"Hap, I asked Opie this but I wanted to ask you too. Is Clay going to blame me when he gets usurped as President?"

"Maybe babe. What did Ope say?"

"He said the same thing but that it had been on the cards for months before I showed up."

"It has babe. His handling of everything concerning you recently has just been the final straw."

"That's pretty much what Opie said. Clay won't try to hurt me will he?"

"If he messes with my old lady he has a death wish babe."

"Another happy face?" She asked with a slight smirk in her voice.

"Yeah. Maybe." He smirked back. "Listen babe I should probably go. You take care a'right?"

"I will Hap and you too okay?"

"I will babe. I love you."

"I love you too Happy. I'm here if you need to talk okay?" She added meaningfully.

"I know babe. Thank you." He answered.

"No problem Hap. I just wish there was more I could do."

"Just hearing your voice right now is enough."

"HAPPYYY!" Perry heard called in the background of the call.

"I gotta go babe. My aunt gone into overdrive cooking up a storm, her way of coping I guess."

"Alright Hap. I'll talk to you soon?"

"Yeah. See ya babe."

"Bye Happy." Perry answered reluctantly ending the call once the line went dead.

She returned to the kitchen where her mother was placing food in the center of the table.

"That was Happy yes?" Alexandra asked.

"Yes. His mother passed away a little while ago." Perry answered sadly.

"That is sad. Had she been ill?"

"Yeah. Breast cancer that spread to bone."

"I am sorry to hear. Happy is coping okay?"

"I think so. He'll be back in a few days."

"I have no doubt he will be glad to have you to return to dear girl."

Perry smiled a small sad smile across at her mother who had begun to serve the stroganoff she'd been cooking onto plates., "I guess so Mama."

"He is lucky to have you at a time such as this Perina and as for the problems you are both having I am sure you will work them out. If he loves you, he will find a way to make things work between you."

Perry smiled. "It's nice to have you around Mama. I forgot how nice it always was to hear your advice on things, that is when Batya would permit it."

"It has been nice spending time here with you Perina especially now that your Batya is no longer around to interfere. But I am afraid I must return to Russia to be with your sister soon. With a new baby she too needs her Matushka."

Perry nodded. "I understand that Mama. I've been lucky to have you here as long as I have and I'm glad you have gotten to know Happy. When will you go."

"In a week or so I think. But I will return when you give birth to your own malysh or perhaps malyshka."

"If that happens Mama." Perry sighed thinking on the decision she faced if it turned out the baby wasn't Happy's.

"I have faith that it will dear girl. Now enough talk. Let us eat." She said picking up the fork that sat beside her plate.

Perry sighed picking up her own fork and wishing she could borrow a little of the faith her mother had in her situation as once again she began to doubt that things would turn out.

* * *

 _*Malysh – baby (male)_

 _*Malyshka – baby (female)_

* * *

 **A/N: So not much Happy in this chapter and I personally feel it's kind of a nothing chapter but it was necessary for story progression. Next chapter Happy will be back and we'll see a little more drama.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Just a head's up that this chapter spans across a few weeks.**

* * *

Perry smiled as after what seemed hours of waiting, she heard his bike approach the driveway of his house. He'd called her earlier that morning to tell her he was headed back to Charming and wanted her to be at his house when he got back.

"Hey babe." she greeted him as he walked through the door from the garage.

"C'mere." he said pulling her to him and pressing his lips hard upon hers. She felt his need pulsating through him and knew she was in for rough ride as he slammed her against the wall and wasted no time pushing her jeans from her hips and unbuckling his belt.

"Hap." she murmured as he ravaged his hands through her hair and kissed and nipped a trail down her neck. She pressed her hand to the back of his head in an effort to bring his lips back to hers. He growled at her efforts and hoisted her into his arms and pressed her back against the wall. She grimaced slightly as his grip on her hip tightened and then gasped as he plunged deep into her. "Oh Christ Hap." she moaned as her body adjusted to his invasion.

He groaned as he felt her nails dig into the back of his head as she rolled her hips against him meeting his thrusts, her gasps growing shorter and shriller. He gripped a hold of her hips and held them still as his need for full control took over. She whimpered and moaned at her closeness as her hips began to shudder and she couldn't help but try to roll against him to heighten her own pleasure.

"Damn it Perry." he growled as she moaned through her release. He slid from her and spun her around bending her over the back of the couch. "Fuckin' stay still now damn it." he growled as he slammed back into her hard and fast. He slapped her ass as she pressed back into him. She moaned and tried to stay still as her insides burned closer to another electrifying climax.

"Oh Christ Hap, Christ." she screamed as she felt him throb deep inside her before his impending release. "Oh Fuck." she moaned as her second orgasm built to its peak. He gripped hard to her hips and pulled her back onto him, loving her satisfied moan as he groaned with his own release. She bit her lip as he slid from her and ran his hand up under her top to her breasts, pulling her back toward him and turning her head to kiss her lips.

"Christ Hap. That was intense." she murmured still breathless as his lips drew away from her.

"Sorry babe. I needed control." he answered her.

She nodded slowly, still reeling. "I guess I kinda get that." she said still grappling with the way his mind worked at times.

He turned her around and kissed her lips once more before wrapping his arms around her and simply holding her close against him.

"Are you okay Hap?" she asked placing her hands against his chest as he drew away slightly.

"Yeah I'm okay." he said.

"Did you want to talk about anything?" she asked as he began feeling her up again.

"Nah I'm good. I just need you." he said lifting her from her feet and carrying her to his bedroom.

* * *

"It was hard seeing her like that ya know?" he said later on as they lay together in each other's arms.

Perry nodded. "I'll bet." she murmured.

"I mean I've seen her decline over the last few months but these last few days I'm not even sure she knew I was there."

"I'll bet she knew and appreciated it Hap."

"I hope so Perry. I told her about us and about the baby too."

"You told her about the baby?"

"Yeah. I didn't think she was hearing anything I was saying but I swear she smiled as I mentioned it."

"So does that mean that you're on board with it even if it may not be yours?"

He sighed. "I'm still not sold on the idea of raising a Russian kid."

"You know it's half Russian being mine anyway?"

"You know what I mean babe." he said placing his hand across her stomach for the first time.

She smiled. "I have a scan this week Hap. You should come."

"I don't know Perry. What if it's not mine?"

"What if it's not? I made a decision while you were away these last few days Hap."

"And that was?" he asked, feeling he already knew what she was going to say.

"I want to keep it regardless of who's it turns out to be." she said quickly.

He sighed. "How much longer until we can do that test?"

"A little bit less than four weeks." she answered as she placed her hand upon his that still rubbed across her belly, that had begun to protrude slightly.

He nodded. "I guess being with Ma these last few days, seeing that smile on her face when I said you were havin' a baby made me realize how much I care about you. Like I said I'm not real sold on it if it turns out to belong to that asshole but I'll try Perry."

"Thank you Happy. I still hope beyond anything that it's yours." she said quietly.

"Me too babe."

"Please come along to the scan Hap?" Perry asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. I'll try. This week is gonna be full on dealing with Clay."

"Has Jax taken over yet?"

"Nah. I haven't been past the clubhouse yet. I came straight here."

"But you think Clay isn't going to take it too well?"

"I think he has an inkling of what's going on. He'd be stupid not to. And he'd also be stupid to lay a hand on you so don't worry about that okay?"

"Okay."

"C'mon, let's get dressed I gotta get to the clubhouse."

* * *

 ** _Several Days Later ..._**

Perry found herself holding her breath as she watched the chapel doors swing open abruptly. Clay stalked out toward her and cast a glare in her direction. "Did you have something to do with this?" he growled.

"They told me it was more than just what's gone on with me." Perry said biting her lip and wondering why the other's weren't following him out.

She gasped as Clay grabbed hold of her chin and put his face close to hers, nearly nose to nose. "You listen up Perry. You have me to thank for all your problems being taken care of. Whatever bullshit you've fed Happy about my handling of it needs to stop."

"I …" Perry tried to defend herself but Clay's grip on her chin tightened rendering it impossible for her to speak.

"I will sit at the head of that table again. With any luck that spawn inside you will be that Russian prick's and Happy will dump your ass. Then you'll no longer be in his ear and causing problems for this club." he growled.

Perry drew all the saliva should could to the front of her mouth before spitting it in Clay's face. Clay dropped her chin in time to turn around and meet Happy's fist connecting with his own.

"You touch her again and you'll be meeting me in the ring!" Happy growled as Gemma entered the clubroom and immediately noticed the tension within its walls. Perry watched as she moved to Clay's side, to fuss over the split in his lip, only to have him push her away as he stalked toward the door.

"What's going on Jackson?" she asked turning to her son.

"Perry, we got your appointment to get to. Let's go." Happy said pulling Perry to her feet and leading her out to the lot." He also didn't want to hang around to explain to Gemma why he'd just taken a swing at her Old Man.

* * *

"You sure you're alright?" Happy asked her for what seemed the hundredth time since they'd left the clubhouse.

"Yes Hap. I'm fine. He didn't hurt me."

"I swear Perry, if he touches you again..."

"Relax. You said yourself he'd be stupid to."

He nodded. "I saw you spit in his face. Well done." he said with an approving smile.

"Did you hear what he said?" she asked quietly as they waited for Tara to return.

He shook his head.

"That he'll sit at the head of the table again and hopefully my spawn will be Russian and you'll dump my ass making me no longer a club problem."

He squeezed her hand not being able to give her the words to reassure her that wasn't going to happen if the baby was Nikolai's.

She met his eyes as the Tara reentered the room. "We can do this Hap." she murmured.

"Okay. Are you ready to see your baby?" Tara asked as she headed over to the ultrasound machine in the corner.

Perry bit her lip and drew in her breath. "Yeah." she nodded feeling unsure of how Happy was going to handle this. She was beginning to feel unsure again of how she felt, should this baby they were about to see for the first time turn out not to be Happy's.

"There's no harm in waiting until after the paternity is determined." Tara informed them yet again.

Perry shook her head. "I need to see it." she said.

"It will make any decision you may need to make in the coming weeks harder Perry."

"I know that Tara." Perry answered.

"We've spoken about it Doc. This baby is entering the world no matter who it's father is." Happy spoke up. Perry looked across at Happy surprised at his words. It was the closest he had come to accepting this baby if it turned out it wasn't his.

Tara nodded. "Okay, well let's take a look." she said picking up the Doppler and placing it against Perry's lower abdomen.

Perry smiled as she felt Happy's fingers lace through her own as the image of the baby became clear on the screen. She glanced across to Tara and frowned at the expression on the doctor's face. "Tara? What's wrong?" She asked growing anxious quickly. Happy squeezed her hand harder.

"Nothing Perry. I'm going to take some measurements before we check the baby's heartbeat okay?"

"What do you mean check the heartbeat?" Happy snapped.

"I'm sorry. Poor choice of words. As you can see this constantly moving red patch here is your baby's heartbeat. Everything is perfectly normal. I just meant until I turn the sound on." Tara explained.

Perry breathed a sigh of relief and Happy relaxed his hand around hers.

They both silently looked at the movement of the baby on the screen as Tara took measurements of its arms and legs, and then its face and torso too.

"Okay." Tara finally spoke. "By the measurements I have taken you are a little further along than I first thought."

Perry eyes brightened. "So it's Happy's?"

"I still can't say for sure. It is possible for it to measure older for dates but it is also possible that the birth control you were on failed and you were already pregnant when they took you from the hospital in Stockton. You're measuring at eleven weeks rather than ten as I expected you would."

Perry bit her lip not sure whether to take Tara's words as good or bad. Happy seemed to have brightened next to her but she didn't want to remind him that regardless the baby could still be Nikolai's. If her contraception had failed, she had still had sex with Nikolai only days before she was shived in Stockton.

"I would still recommend the paternity testing however if these calculations are correct I'd be leaning closer to the possibility that you are the father Happy." Tara said meeting the rare smile on the Tacoma Killer's face.

Perry forced a smile to her face knowing that there was still every possibility it was Nikolai's.

"So are you ready to hear its heartbeat?" Tara asked.

"Yeah." Happy answered briefly as Perry gave a silent nod.

Tara flicked a switch and the sound of a fast, distinct heartbeat filled the air. Happy squeezed Perry's hand and she knew he too was leaning closer toward believing this baby was his.

"Everything is developing as it should be and the baby is in perfect health. I can print some pictures for you if you'd like?" Tara said.

Perry nodded. "Thanks Tara." she murmured quietly.

Tara took the pictures from where they came out and placed them in Happy's hands before leaving the room.

"Hap?" Perry said cautiously once Tara had left the room.

"Yeah?" he answered as he looked down at the ultrasound pictures that he held in his hands.

"I don't want to burst your bubble but it could still be Nikolai's. I had sex with him to get him to drop the charges against you remember?" she said biting her lip.

She watched his face drop to a scowl. "I'd forgotten about that, mind you," he said pulling her to him, "I fucked you a hell of a lot more than him in that time

frame."

Perry smiled and relaxed in his arms.

"We'll take the test and we'll find out for sure but I'm feeling good about this babe." he said before pressing his lips against hers.

* * *

 _ **3 weeks later …**_

"So what've I gotta do?" Happy asked as he stood in the bathroom with the test kit in his hand.

"Just swipe the end of the test swab over the inside of your cheek and then put it straight into the bag and seal it up." Perry answered him.

"That's it?" He asked.

"Yes."

"I thought you said there were blood tests or something?"

"Yes. For me. You get off easy Hap." she answered.

He smirked over his shoulder at her as he swiped the swab across the inside of his cheek and placed it in the bag the test kit provided. "So now what?" he asked as he came out of the bathroom.

"We take that along with us to the hospital when they draw my blood and they'll send it off to the lab with my blood sample." Perry answered him.

"And then what?"

"And then we wait for the results to arrive in the mail." she said as he pulled her to him.

"And how long's that gonna take?" he asked.

"A little more than a week." Perry answered running her hands across his chest.

"And what if it's not mine?"

"I guess we deal with that if we have to." Perry said quietly biting her lip.

"Let's cross our fingers that we don't have to eh?" he said running his fingers through her hair before kissing her forehead. He met her eyes and saw the uncertainty in them. He knew this situation was testing her to the core and he was beginning to miss her stubbornness and the constant battle for control she used to present him with. "C'mon. Let's go get your tests done and get this over with." he said taking control and leading her to the door.

She nodded allowing him to do so.

* * *

 **A/N: So we grow ever so closer to finding out the paternity of Perry's baby. Happy while appearing more accepting whatever the outcome, is still grappling with the possibility of it being Nikolai's and what he'll do if it is. Perry too is fluctuating in her decision also.**

 **Being that I'm working early in the week at the moment you can probably expect an update weekly and usually toward the end of the week. (That goes for all my stories depending on the time I have to dedicate to them.) I might add too that this update is a bonus as I was expecting to get writing time today so you are getting it about a week earlier than I anticipated.**

 **So until next update where we will finally have an answer ...**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Sorry this update has taken so long. Perry has been eluding me lately. i wrote and rewrote this chapter in so many different ways but this is the one I like best. This is only a short chapter but it has all the answers you seek! Happy reading ...**

Perry was sure that her heart skipped a beat as she pulled the envelope from the mail box. Addressed to Mr. H. Lowman and Ms. P. Romanov it looked awfully official. She took a deep breath and went inside to call Happy. After his anxiousness had turned to agitation across the last week he had spent the last few days living out of the clubhouse.

"Hap. It came." She said when he answered with his customary gruff 'yeah.'

"Did you open it?" He asked.

"No."

"I'll be right there." He said ending the call.

Her hands visibly shook as she stood at the kitchen counter. She felt sure her face was as white as the envelope that she held in them as Happy came bursting through the front door, having broken every speed limit in Charming.

He stood opposite her and met her eyes before she looked down to tear open the envelope with her jittery hands. He watched as she pulled a single piece of paper from it an unfolded it, biting her lip as her eyes ran across it.

"So what's it say?" Happy asked impatiently.

Perry glanced up and met his eyes before she spoke. "It's yours Hap." she said, a smile creeping to the corners of her mouth as she watched his shoulders drop with relief. He took the piece of paper from her hands and read it for himself before coming around the bench and lifting her into his arms and pressing his lips against hers.

He placed his hands on the small round of her belly and met her eyes as he placed her on the counter in front of him. He tipped his head forward and rested his forehead against hers, running his thumbs gently across the sides of her belly. Neither of them spoke as they each allowed the stress and anxiety of the past few months melt away.

"I love you Happy." Perry whispered breaking their silence.

"I love you too Perry and I am so fucking glad that's over with." he said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

"Me too." She said feeling like a weight had been lifted from her. "I promised I'd call my mom as soon as we found out."

"That can wait." He said lifting her into his arms and carrying her to the bedroom.

* * *

He ran his hand across the small round of her belly where she lay in his arms, his lips soft within her hair. She bit her lip as she rose straddled his hips, her hand wrapping around his dick and tugging at it to make him hard again. He moaned at seeing the fiery determination in her eyes.

She gasped as she lowered herself onto him, feeling him deep within her. She rolled her hips against him, quickly finding the rhythm she needed to get herself off. He ran his hands up her sides caressing her olive colored skin beneath his fingers. He grinned at the ecstasy building on her face, as he cupped his hand around her breast and tweaked her nipple.

"This is all for you baby." He murmured. "I'm spent."

She bit her lip and shook her head in disagreement. "I'm going to make you come too baby." She said letting her accent into her voice and watching his eyes roll back in his head as she pressed him deeper within her, rolling her hips in a way that made him moan deep within his throat. She tipped her head back and screamed loudly as her climax hit.

"Oh fuck Happy!" She moaned, once again letting her accent slip into her voice. "Come for me Hap." She moaned as the warmth of her orgasm spread to a new crescendo.

He gripped hard to her hips pushing himself up and deeper into her. "I'm so fucking close babe!" He moaned.

"Come with me Happy." She gasped, the thickness of her accent being all he needed to get him over the edge. She moaned, feeling his warm spurts deep within her, as she gripped hard to his shoulder with the intensity of her own orgasm.

"Jesus Christ Perry." He gasped as she leant over him to kiss his lips as she allowed his now flaccid cock to slide from her.

"I told you I'd make you come too." She murmured against his lips.

"That accent does it to me every time babe."

"I know." She said still letting it creep to her voice.

He rolled her off him and pressed his lips hard against hers before rising from the bed. "You can join me in the shower if you want, but it's a shower. Nothing else. You got it?" He said turning back toward her in the bathroom doorway.

She bit her lip and smirked as she rose to follow him.

"I mean it Perry. We got places to be." He said feeling her hand run across his ass.

* * *

"Get on my bike you horny bitch." He growled playfully once they had finally managed to get dressed and make their way out of the house.

She smirked letting her fingers trail under the collar of his kutte as she climbed on behind him. "Are we going to the clubhouse for you to do my ink?" She murmured against his neck as she kissed a trail up it.

"We're not going anywhere if you don't stop that." He growled.

She giggled. "So?"

"Taking you somewhere else first." He replied.

"And where's that?" She asked.

"You'll see," he said bringing his ride to life beneath them.

They rode out of Charming and seemed to ride for a while before he pulled off the highway onto an unmade road that twisted and turned up through the huge redwood forest that surrounded Charming.

He pulled his bike to a stop as the road came to a stop at a clearing with a river running through it and down the hills back toward Charming. "Off." He said.

"What are we doing here Hap?" She asked perplexed as she handed her helmet to him.

He said nothing as he swung his leg over his bike and placed his arm around her waist, leading her across to the river and a spot that looked down across Charming below them.

Her breath caught in her throat as he sank to one knee in front of her and took a small black jewelry box from his kutte.

"Will you marry me Perry?" He asked as he flipped the lid open.

"Oh my god Happy!" She gasped. "Are you serious?"

"Deadly serious." He answered earnestly.

She took a deep breath before she answered him. "Yes Happy. I'll marry you." Her hand shook as he took it in his and slid the white gold diamond ring onto it and rose to wrap his arms around her.

He molded her lips to his in a warm, possessive kiss.

"I thought you didn't do feelings and shit babe." She murmured as she pulled away from his lips.

"You're clearly the exception to that Perry. You're the mother of my child that you're carrying inside you. You get right through to what's beneath my surface, you take no shit and you're not afraid to stand up to me. That's why I love you Perry. Plus, you are positively wicked in the bedroom."

She smiled biting her lip at how heartfelt his words were, thoughts running through her own head that she couldn't put coherently into words. She pressed her lips back against his. "I love you too Hap." She settled for.

"I'm gonna make you Perry Lowman babe and I don't ever want to see or hear you referred to as Perina Romanov ever again." He murmured against her ear.

She smiled. "Can we head back to the clubhouse now? I believe you've got some ink to do?" She smirked raising her eyebrow.

He nodded. "Let's go mama." He said wrapping his arm around her shoulders and leading her back to his bike.

* * *

 **A/N: Please, please, please review and let me know your thoughts!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews on the last chapter and apologies that it has taken me so long to get this next update up. As I said at the beginning of the last chapter I wrote and rewrote it many ways until I was happy with it. And for those of you that wondered how things would have turned out if the baby were Nikolai's I actually wrote that too but as much as I seem to enjoy making my characters suffer at times I could not bring myself to put Perry through any more heartache! SO enough from me. Let this story continue! Happy reading ...**

* * *

Happy slid his arm around Perry's shoulders as they walked across the lot.

"Before anything else babe, I have to call my mom. She's been calling everyday like three times a day for the last week to find out if we know yet." Perry said.

"Sure babe." He said with a smile. "And then we tell everyone else."

She smiled at him as she pulled her phone out of her bag.

He sat beside her listening to the words he had no hope of understanding, tumble from her mouth. He relished the smile on her face as he ran his hand over her back where he intended to ink her crow.

"Sure Mama. I'll put him on." She said suddenly passing the phone to him.

He looked at her in surprise as he took it from her. "Relax," she said quietly. "She just wants to congratulate you on the baby and on asking me to marry you."

He put the phone to his ear and was immediately met with Alexandra Petrovski's heavily accented but clearly ecstatic voice; a far cry different from the last time he'd spoken to her over the phone. Then she had been distraught and he hadn't understood a word she'd said until her youngest daughter had been able to translate for him.

"We haven't set a date yet. I only just asked her." He said.

"We'll be sure to. We'll fly you over. Tatyana too."

"You know I'll look after her."

"You too Alexandra. Bye." He said ending the call and passing Perry's phone back to her.

"So baby, about your ink." He started.

"Yes?" She asked, not liking his tone.

"You're not gonna like this but I was thinking on the ride back here that we should probably wait until after the baby is born."

"Why?" She asked pouting her bottom lip out.

"With any tattoo there is always a risk of infection and that's not a risk you should take when you're pregnant."

"But that's only from unsterilized equipment right?"

"Yes but the risk is still there and aside from that it's your first tattoo. I don't know how you're going to handle it. Some people pass out and again that's not something I wanna risk while you're pregnant."

"But Hap …" She began to protest.

"You can wait a little longer okay?" He said with a tone of finality.

"Okay fine but what about all the crow eaters?" She asked.

"The ring on your finger and the baby in your belly are proof enough that your mine. Besides you're kinda hot when your staking a claim on me." He said with a smirk.

She smiled and leant to kiss his lips. "C'mon let's go tell everyone our news." She said sliding off the picnic table they sat on and pulling him with her.

He slid his arm around her shoulder as he pushed the clubhouse door open and headed toward the bar and made eyes at Phil who stood behind it. The prospect wasted no time in pouring a shot of tequila for the biker he clearly feared. Happy downed it before clearing his throat to gain the attention of the filled clubroom. It was a sound foreign to most as the Tacoma Killer rarely sought the center of attention.

"So Perry and I have an announcement. The baby's mine." He said unable to hide the grin on his face as he pulled her close to him.

"And," Perry continued before the room erupted into the raucous noise of congratulation, "we're getting married." She said holding up her hand for all to see the ring on it.

Kate was the first one at her side throwing her arms around her friend's neck. "I'm so happy for you Pez. I'm so glad everything has worked out for you."

Perry smiled. "Thanks K." She said as her friend pulled her away to a couch so they could talk. With everything that had been going on it had been some time since they'd spent time together.

"So did he ink your crow yet?" Kate asked.

"No. He said we need to wait till after the baby is born."

"Oh. Well I hope you're not gonna be jealous then." Kate said looking sheepish.

"Jealous of what?" Perry asked.

She watched as Kate raised the bottom of her tank top and lowered the band of her shorts slightly to reveal a club crow flying across her hip. "Oh my god K! Tig put a crow on you?" Perry asked incredulous.

Kate nodded unable to wipe the smile from her face. "Happy did it a couple of days ago while he was staying here."

"That's awesome Kate! I'm so happy for you!"

"I'm not sure I'll ever end up with a ring like you though. That kind of commitment seems to scare Tig."

"But still K, him putting a crow on you is huge."

"I know right?"

"So what does your boss think about you being Samcro branded?"

Kate sighed. "He doesn't know yet. He hated their constant presence whenever I was working so I can imagine he'll be none too happy, but Tig wants me to quit anyway."

Perry smiled. "I can understand why."

"Are you gonna go back to work?" Kate asked.

Perry shook her head. "I haven't spoken to Hap yet but I know he doesn't want me to. I've been on leave since what happened but I think I'm going to put in my resignation."

Kate nodded. "I know I'd be glad if you did."

"I've missed hanging out with you these past few weeks K." Perry said.

"Me too Pez." Kate smiled.

"I don't think I need to ask you this but will you be my maid of honor?"

"You know I will Pez!" Kate said throwing her arms around her neck again.

The two friends sat talking most of the afternoon with the occasional interruption from a son or an old lady to congratulate Perry. The news that she and Happy had shared had lifted the mood in the clubhouse that had been heavy since the presidency takeover. Clay had made it perfectly clear that he didn't like it and made no secret of the fact that he predominantly blamed Perry for it.

He sat now across the other side of the clubhouse on his own glaring across the room at her. Perry shook off the uneasiness she felt at the former president's gaze fixed upon her and turned her attention back to Kate.

"So are you pretty much living with Tig these days?" She asked.

Kate nodded. "Yeah more or less. While he hasn't officially asked me, I haven't slept in a bed that wasn't his for months." She answered, the smile on her face making it clear that much more than sleeping went on.

"Okay. The only reason I ask is that I'm thinking of selling the house. I've been living at Happy's and the only reason I haven't thought of it sooner was because my mom was staying there, but now that she's gone back to Russia there's no point in keeping it."

Kate nodded. "It's yours to sell Pez but isn't it in Nikolai's name too?"

"Yes it is." She said with a sigh. "I guess I'll have to figure out how to get around that."

"How to get around what?" Happy asked as he leant over the back of the couch behind Perry.

"Selling my house when it's half in Nikolai's name." She filled him in.

"That's not your only issue. We'll need either a death certificate or divorce papers before I can marry you."

Perry raised her eyebrows. "And how exactly are we going to get either of them?"

"It's no secret that he's dead babe. I'll have Lowen take care of it. You just may have to play the mourning widow for a bit."

Perry scoffed. "They're not words I ever expected to hear."

Happy smirked. "C'mon babe, I wanna talk to you about some things." He said pulling her from the couch and down the hallway toward his dorm room.

"Just talking?" She asked in a low seductive voice.

"Yes just talking you horny bitch." He smirked as he opened his door and pulled her inside.

"But we can do other stuff after right?" She said, grabbing his shoulder and grinding herself against his thigh.

"Damn Perry, fuckin' behave will ya?" He growled.

"Make me." She whispered as she pushed his kutte from his shoulders and raised herself on tiptoes to meet his lips.

He responded by grabbing a handful of her thick brown tresses and pulling her head from his lips to gaze into her perfect lust filled green eyes. She bit her lip as she began to back toward the bed and turned pushing him onto it. She straddled his lap and pressed her lips hard upon his letting him know she had no intention of talking just yet.

He pulled her top over her head and ran his hands down taking a breast in each hand and rolling her nipples between his fingers. She ground her hips against him as she pulled his own shirt over his head and ran her hands over the tight muscles of his chest.

She pressed her lips to his as her fingers worked at undoing his belt and the zip of his jeans. He stood with her in his arms long enough for her to push his jeans and boxers down to his ankles, her lips never leaving his as her breath became short and sharp. She rose up and allowed him to push her own jeans down her hips. She pushed them the rest of the way down before straddling him once more and rubbing herself against the base of his shaft.

"Fuck Perry." He groaned as he tried to flip her off him.

"Nah. Not happening Hap." She gasped breathily as she let his head slip inside her and back out again. She gripped hard to his shoulders as she continued that motion a few times watching his eyes roll back in his head as suddenly she took all of him inside her.

"Oh Christ Perry. Let me drive you into that mattress babe." He groaned as she continued to draw him in and out of her at a slow and even pace as her fingers clawed at his shoulders.

"No Hap. You can't say you're not loving this." She murmured.

"You're right I can't." He groaned, knowing he'd never let a woman have this much control in the bedroom before.

She grabbed a hold of his hand, taking it off her hip and place his thumb against her clit as she felt him begin to pulsate deep within her. He flicked his thumb across her as he felt himself so close deep within her.

"Oh Christ Hap." She moaned as his thumb continued to flick over her while her walls tightened around him. She leant forward and sank her teeth into his neck as her orgasm exploded through her.

"Jesus Perry." He grunted as he could hold out no longer, his warm spurts hitting deep inside her. He gasped pulling her head from his shoulder and meeting her lips softly with his own. She bit her lip as she pulled away and gazed intently into his eyes as he slid from her.

"That was incredible babe." He said knowing that for the first time ever he'd allowed a woman to take control and not only that, it hadn't just been sex; she'd made love to him which was something he had never experienced before. He'd felt so connected to her in that moment as she'd slid him in and out of her, passion and love evident in her eyes.

She smiled a beautiful, sexy smile at him and her eyes smiled too. "So you wanted to talk?" She asked purposely letting her accent drip through her voice.

"Yes you horny Russian minx." He said as she finally allowed him to flip her onto the bed and prowl over her. "But I need to take a shower now."

She giggled. "I don't see you complaining Hap."

"Not at all babe. Not at all." He said kissing her lips before pulling her from the bed and toward the bathroom.


	32. Chapter 32

"So what did you want to talk about Perry asked as she toweled her hair dry after their shower, which had resulted in her giving him a blow job.

"I want you to be wary of Clay." He answered as he pulled his boots on.

"You think he'll try something?" She asked as she hung the towel in the bathroom.

"We can't really say but he hasn't taken the leadership change well." He answered her.

"Okay so I should stay away from him then?"

"Might be a good idea babe. We have a fair few club problems to work through right now and we know that he blames you for most of them." He said watching her bend over to pick up her boots from the floor.

"But it's not my fault right?"

"Not directly babe."

"What do you mean not directly?"

He sighed. "If I hadn't got involved with you chances are we wouldn't have so many dead Russians on our hands. Couple that with the Irish being pissed off due to a loss of profits, we're in a bit of a hole."

"So Clay is right in blaming me?"

"Maybe, but babe I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you and I'm glad we crossed paths no matter what has happened to lead us here."

"So if Clay is no longer head of the table any problem he has with me is unlikely to be discussed with the club?"

"Exactly. That's why I want you to stay out of his way okay?"

Perry nodded as she zipped up the side of her boot. "Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?" She asked.

"Nah. Not right now," He said shrugging his kutte on, "although we will need to discuss that dead husband of yours and how we go about getting a marriage licence soon."

"Were you serious when you said I'd have to play the grieving widow?"

"In order to get that death certificate it may become apparent that to Roosevelt that you have ties to the Russians we claim not to have killed. If that happens he's likely to start ask questions. I'm not saying you need to grieve him as such but you'll certainly need to play down any involvement we had with them."

Perry nodded. "Yeah alright."

"C'mon, let's head back out there. Jax wanted to throw a party in our honor." He said pulling her toward the door.

* * *

"Hey sweetheart." Gemma greeted her as soon as she saw them heading in from the hallway. "Congratulations." She said pulling Perry close. She drew away and pulled Happy to her placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks Gem." Happy said casting a smile at her before giving Perry a look that indicated she should continue in conversation with the matriarch as he headed to the bar to grab a beer.

"Thanks for the chat a few weeks back Gemma. It really helped me to figure out how to deal with everything and him."

"No problem sweetheart. I'm glad things worked out for you both." She said placing her arm around Perry's shoulders as they headed over to a table and sat down.

"I have to admit though Gem, I'm not sure I can picture Happy with a baby." Perry only half joked.

"He'll step up sweetheart, especially now he knows it's his. You just wait. You'll see a different side to him now."

Perry smiled. "I already have. He's started being so much sweeter toward me when we're alone but I bet he'd never admit that to anyone around here."

"Probably not." Gemma smiled. "You must have another scan coming up soon." She stated rather than asked.

"Yes. We have one next week." Perry answered.

"Do you think you'll find out the gender?"

"I'm not really sure. We haven't spoken about it."

"It might be nice for you to find out. Help you both to bond with it considering the tension you've been under with the way this pregnancy started out."

"Yeah maybe," Perry answered seeming distracted as she glanced across the room to see Happy in hushed conversation with Jax.

"Is there something bothering you sweetheart?" Gemma asked her.

"Has Clay said anything to you about this whole leadership change thing?" Perry asked.

"Not really. He doesn't confide in me so much these days. Why do you ask?"

Perry sighed. "Happy warned me to stay out of his way. They think he blames me for most of the club's current problems and that he might try something."

Gemma nodded. "Look I'll be honest with you Perry. I wouldn't put anything past Clay. He hasn't been himself lately." She said pulling down the collar of her leather jacket slightly to allow Perry to see a bruise on her neck in the clear shape of finger marks.

"Oh my God Gem! Are you okay?" Perry asked clearly concerned.

"I'll be fine sweetheart. Nothing I can't handle but definitely be wary of Clay. He has done things in the name of this club that I am quite sure they are not aware of but like I said, he doesn't confide in me too much these days. I do know however that they're right. He hasn't taken the change in leadership well."

Perry nodded. "So you think he's capable of doing something to hurt me?"

"He most definitely is capable of it Perry. Take Happy's advice and stay out of his way."

"Yeah okay." Perry said with a sigh as she glanced across the clubroom again, this time in another direction.

Gemma followed the younger woman's gaze to find it locked on Clay where he sat by the pool table. The former president's gaze was fixed on the two women; not glaring only perusing. "I can talk to him if you want. Try to find out what he's thinking and maybe planning?"

"Only if it's not going to get you hurt more Gemma."

"I'll be fine Perry." The older woman said as she rose from the table, "oh and Perry please don't mention anything of what I showed you to the others."

"Gem, if he's hurting you ..."

"I said I'll be fine Perry. He won't do it again."

Perry sighed and nodded as the older woman walked away thinking back on her own experience and how much she had wanted to believe, especially early on that things would change. She rose herself and crossed the clubroom to sidle up next to Happy where he stood with Tig at the bar. He placed his arm protectively around her, his hand resting at the side of her belly and absentmindedly stroking it.

"Hap, I'm tired." Perry said sometime later. "Could we head home?" She asked.

He glanced down at her where she sat at his side. "You sure sleeping is what you have in mind?" He asked her with a smirk.

She smiled back. "Yeah Hap, I am. I think the last few weeks are catching up to me."

"Okay babe. Gather up anything you need while I finish this beer and we'll head out."

"Thanks Hap." she answered, he could tell tiredly, as she headed away from him and toward the hallway to his dorm.

* * *

"I wanna be married before the baby is born Hap." She said suddenly as she lay sleepily in his arms.

"Sure babe. We can manage that. I'll call Lowen tomorrow and get her onto everything we'll need." He answered. "Any particular reason for the rush?"

"Not really except that Kate and I were googling maternity wedding dresses today." She said with a small smile.

"You saw one you like?" He asked.

"Yeah I think so. It's not quite traditional though." She said with a yawn.

"I wouldn't expect anything else from you Perry." He said running his hand lazily down her side.

She smiled a sleepy smile at him as she traced her fingers delicately across his chest and drifted to sleep against his shoulder.

He gazed down at her and let a smile come to his lips. With her brown hair cascading in waves over her shoulders and down her back and the round of her pregnant belly pressing against his side, she was a picture of beauty. _Damn if this chick isn't making me soft._ He thought to himself as he brushed his lips through her hair and closed his own eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Apologies for how long it has been since I've updated this and indeed any of my stories. *Insert excuses here*. But seriously life has been cray and busy and stressful lately and I've barely had the time to think about any of my stories let alone write them. Today despite a million and one things to do I needed to write. Please review and let me know what you think. I'd normally promise here that the next update is not far away but I can't guarantee that right now so all I'll say is fingers crossed it's not so long between!**


	33. Chapter 33

Perry sighed as she accepted the cup of coffee Happy handed her the next morning. "Is there a reason I need to be at the clubhouse today?" She asked.

"Not particularly babe. I just want you close. I don't trust Clay as far as I could throw him right now especially after what you said about him not even telling Gemma anything."

"Yeah okay." Perry nodded. "Is it okay if I drive? I need to go out to Stockton today to hand in my resignation."

"You do?" He asked, clearly caught off guard.

"You seem surprised Hap."

"I guess I just assumed you were gonna fight me on it when I told you I didn't want you to go back there."

She smiled. "I've been on personal leave for the last two months Hap and after everything that happened the last thing I want to do is go back."

"Wow. I'm impressed I don't have to fight you on this babe."

She smiled. "So am I allowed to drive out there?"

"Yeah, so long as I know where Clay is and that he's not gonna be a problem to you." Happy answered rising and grabbing his kutte from where it lay over the back of the couch. "You ready to head out? I'll follow behind you."

"Yeah." She nodded putting her empty coffee cup in the sink and grabbing her keys from the bench.

* * *

She pulled up into what had become her parking spot at the lot as Happy parked his bike in it's usual spot.

He crossed the lot taking long strides to get to her as he saw Clay making his way out of the clubhouse, his fists curled at his sides.

Happy draped his arm around Perry's shoulders in a protective way as he lead her inside past the former president. "What's with him?" He asked as they entered.

"He's pissed that the Irish agreed to the latest deal without him." Tig answered.

"There's gotta be something else going on too." Jax put in. "Looks like he slept in one of the dorms last night rather than going home."

"Has anyone seen Gemma this morning?" Perry asked.

"Nah. Why do you ask?" Tig responded.

"No reason. She just mentioned yesterday that he hasn't been confiding in her and well she said not to say anything but being that he stayed here last night ..."

"What Perry?" Happy prompted her.

"Well you know that you warned me to stay away from him and when I told her that she revealed to me that he's been hurting her."

"What do you mean?" Jax asked growing concerned.

"She's got bruises all around her neck and I'd suspect elsewhere but you didn't hear that from me."

Jax slapped his hand against the table. "Why didn't she say anything?"

"She probably doesn't want to draw attention to it in fear that he'll hurt more." Perry answered speaking from experience.

Jax nodded. "I'll swing by her place later on and check in on her."

Tig glanced at the clock on the wall. "We gotta head out." He said to which Jax nodded.

"Is it okay if I head out to Stockton Hap?" Perry asked from his side.

"Yeah, but I want Juice tailing you." He said pulling her to his side and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Okay." She agreed as he led her out to the lot behind the others who headed to their bikes.

"Juice." he bellowed to the younger man who was at work in the garage. Juice looked up startled under the hood of the car he was working on and hit his head as he stood. "You're tailing my old lady out to Stockton and back."

"Oh yeah sure. When?"

"Now!"

"Oh right." He said frantically peeling his work shirt off and grabbing his kutte to shrug on as he headed toward his bike.

Perry stifled a giggle as she watched the younger man scurry over to his bike while Happy led her to her car. "Do you have to be such an ass to him?"

"He's too soft, gotta keep him on his toes." He graveled back. "Take care alright? I'll see ya back here later."

"I'll be fine Hap." She said with a smile as she slid into her car. He closed her door as she wound down the window and lent her head out to meet his lips momentarily. She gave him another grin as she shifted her car into reverse and pulled out of her spot and gave him a wink before she drove out of the lot with Juice following behind.

He headed over to his bike where the others waited. "Where's Clay at?" He asked noticing his bike missing from the line up.

"Don't know." Jax answered. "So long as we get this deal through today we won't have to worry about him much longer."

"So long as he stays away from Perry." Happy nearly growled.

"I doubt he knows where she's headed Hap."

"Yeah. Let's get outta here and get this done." Happy said mounting his bike and waiting for the others to do the same.

* * *

Juice trailed behind Perry as she made her way out of town down Main Street and toward the highway expecting her to slow down before she needed to take a right onto it. Instead he watched in horror as her car seemed to pick up speed and swerve into the path of an oncoming car, before careening into the bank in front of her.

The other car managed to swerve out of her way and came to a stop on the other side of the intersection as Juice pulled his bike to an abrupt stop and ran across to Perry's car.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Be okay." He muttered to himself as he neared her car, the driver of the other car heading toward it also.

"Oh shit." He swore when he saw her slumped over the steering wheel covered in blood. "Fuck Perry. Shit." He said reaching in and finding her wrist to feel for a pulse. Relief washed over him momentarily when he felt it but the dread of reporting this to Happy quickly descended.

"You know her?" The driver of the other car, a middle aged man, asked.

"Yeah. She's my brothers old lady. Oh fuck this is bad." Juice said gazing once again upon Perry's bloodied form.

"Look you want me to call the ambulance?" The man at his side asked.

"Yeah. Yeah I gotta call her old man." Juice said shaking as he pulled his phone from his pocket and began dialing Happy's number.

"What?" Happy answered gruffly sounding pissed that their meet was being interrupted.

"Hap, there's um been an accident. Instead of turning onto the highway well Perry's car it just kinda picked up speed and went straight into the bank and Perry she ..." Juice tumbled out quickly before Happy interrupted him.

"Slow the fuck down Juice. Is Perry okay?"

"I don't know Hap. There's a lot of blood and she's unconscious."

"Fuck. Where?" Happy asked as he heard sirens in the background of the call.

"Just outside of town where she needed to turn onto the highway." Juice answered before Happy abruptly cut the call short.

"Jax. I gotta go." Happy said stashing his phone back in his pocket as he made his way back to his bike.

"Wait Hap, the Irish aren't even here yet."

"That was Juice. Perry's been in an accident. It sounds bad."

"Shit. Yeah go. Tig go with him. The rest of us will join you at the hospital later." Jax said watching Happy get on his bike.

Tig nodded and headed back to his own bike.

Happy gave a solitary nod as he peeled away from the warehouse, Tig close behind him, just as Galen O'Shay's car rolled up to it.

"You're down a few men Jackson?" Galen asked as he stepped from his car and looked at Happy and Tig disappear into the distance fast.

"Family emergency." Jax answered.

"Seems you've a few of them recently."

"Nothing we can't handle."

"That Russian girl your Sergeant at Arms has taken up with seems to be quite a handful. This wouldn't happen to have something to do with her now would it?"

"Whether it does or not has nothing to do with this deal Galen, so let's get down to business."

"Very well Jackson." Galen said stepping forward to offer his hand to the Samcro president, where he stood with Opie, Chibs and Bobby flanking him.

* * *

"What the fuck happened?" Happy demanded as he pulled his bike to a stop and stalked toward Juice where he stood beside some other man and Roosevelt.

"I don't know Hap. She shoulda stopped but instead her car just kept going." Juice explained as Happy looked over the paramedics where they stood working on Perry.

"Jesus fucking Christ." He murmured as he saw and the blood that pooled at the side of her head. He pushed his way through to take her hand as they wheeled her toward the waiting ambulance.

"Hap." She murmured as she came to looking up at him. "Hap, I couldn't stop." She said in a small pained and gasping voice.

"You're gonna be okay, babe. Just hang in there okay?" He said letting go off her hand as her stretcher was pushed into the back of the ambulance.

"Are you riding with us sir?" A paramedic asked Happy.

"Nah. I'll ride behind." He answered feeling a sense of deja vu as the ambulance doors closed.

* * *

 **A/N: Apologies for how long it's been and also sorry (not sorry!) for this update and it's ending.**


	34. Chapter 34

Once again the waiting room of Saint Thomas resembled the Samcro clubhouse as they gathered to await news of Perry.

"What happened?" Gemma asked of Jax pulling him aside as she came bustling in having heard the news.

"She crashed into the side barrier on the highway. She told Happy she couldn't stop."

"Has anyone checked her car for a reason?" Gemma asked her son.

"Nah, not yet. It's been towed to the lot but nearly everyone is here."

"I think perhaps someone should." Gemma said pushing the dark glasses she wore up into her hair.

"Holy shit Mom! Did Clay do that to you?" Jax asked anger quickly elevating in his voice when he saw spreading purple bruise around his mothers eye.

Gemma nodded. "I asked him if he had anything to do with Perry's accident."

"You think he did?"

"I wouldn't put anything past that man Jackson. You have no idea what he's capable of." Gemma said.

"I'll have one of the guys look at it right away."

"Just keep it quiet though Jax. You don't want any unnecessary involvement from the authorities."

"I know Mom. The club is mine now. I know what I'm doing."

"I trust that you do Jackson. I'm gonna head off before anyone else sees this." She said motioning toward her eye. "They don't need anything else to worry about and nor does Happy need to know our suspicions about Clay just yet."

Jax nodded. "You're definitely right there." he said leaning in to kiss his mother's cheek. "Take care mom and stay the hell away from Clay." He said releasing her.

"Don't worry Jackson. I will." She said backing away and making her way down the hallway.

Jax returned to the waiting area just as Tara entered it. "Happy, you can see her now."

"Is she gonna be okay?" Happy asked anxiously as he stood from where he'd been sitting with his head in his hands.

"She's fine Happy." Tara answered as she led him down the hallway toward Perry's room. "The head trauma she received looked much worse than it actually was and only required a few stitches. Aside from that she has a broken arm and a few scrapes and bruises."

"And the baby?" He asked stopping Tara as she placed her hand on the door handle.

"Seemingly fine." Tara responded.

"Seemingly? What the fuck does that mean?"

"The fetal heartbeat remains strong but I was just about to run an ultrasound to check everything is as it should be."

Happy nodded clearly relieved at the doctor's words as he entered the room to see Perry sitting up, her right arm in a sling and a small gash over the top of her eyebrow.

"What the fuck happened babe?" He asked as Tara set up the ultrasound machine that a nurse had just wheeled in for her.

"I had no brakes Hap. I couldn't stop and I didn't know what to do."

"Thank Christ I sent Juice with you." Happy lamented as he took her hand.

"You ready to see what the baby is up to?" Tara asked as she squeezed the gel for the ultrasound doppler onto Perry's stomach.

"Yeah." Perry said, concern evident in her voice. Happy squeezed Perry's hand harder seeing how anxious she was as Tara moved the doppler over her abdomen to reveal their baby moving around inside her.

"Alright you can both relax. Everything seems perfectly normal. I just need to take a few measurements and check that everything is in the right place."

Perry breathed out a sigh of relief and cast her gaze briefly toward Happy at her side. She caught the tiny smile at the corner of his mouth as he looked at the screen in front of him.

"So everything is fine." Tara assured them. "The placenta is intact and doesn't show any sign of trauma and there's no uterine damage. Now if I can get the baby to move just a little I can tell you whether your having a boy or girl if you'd like."

Perry looked to Happy. "We haven't really discussed whether or not we were going to find out." She said.

"I think maybe we should." Happy said.

"Yeah?" Perry asked not as easily convinced.

"Yeah. Might make things easier." He said by way of explanation.

Perry nodded. "Okay." She said knowing that he still wasn't quite on board with the pregnancy yet.

"Alright well if I can get it to roll this way a little..." Tara said pressing the doppler a little more firmly into Perry's abdomen, "and there we go; judging from what I can see I'd say you're having a boy Perry."

Perry smiled as she felt Happy's grip tighten slightly around her hand. She glanced sideways at him and saw the slightest raise of an uncharacteristic smile at the corners of his mouth.

"So if everything is good when can I take her home?" Happy asked.

"I'd like to keep her in overnight for observation but tomorrow morning I'd say." Tara answered.

Happy nodded clearly relieved that Perry had not sustained any more serious injuries, nor had the baby.

"It is possible however that we may see some delayed signs of trauma to the baby which is an added reason why I want to keep you here overnight Perry."

"That's fine Doc." Happy said. "Just do what you gotta to keep them both healthy." he continued squeezing Perry's hand.

"So your car babe, you said your brakes were gone?" He asked.

"Yeah. I went to brake before turning onto the highway and nothing happened. Instead of slowing I just kept going. I know I avoided hitting someone else. Are they okay?"

"Yeah fine as far as I know. Did you notice a problem with them before today?"

"No. even this morning when I drove to the lot they were fine but as I pulled out to head to Stockton they seemed a little stiff and made a kind of grinding noise."

Happy nodded. "Sounds like a loss of brake fluid. I'll check it out."

"How could that have happened so suddenly?" Perry asked.

"Not sure babe." Happy answered not liking where his thoughts were taking him. "Are you okay if I head off? I wanna go take a look at your car."

Perry nodded. "That's fine Hap." She answered seeing him grow distant as his thoughts settled elsewhere. If she was honest with herself she knew what he was thinking about how her accident had been caused and she knew that his darker side was bubbling to the surface.

"Kate's out there with Tig. I'll get them to come sit with you."

"I'll be fine Hap. I'm actually kind of tired anyway." Perry protested.

"I'll get them to come sit with you." Happy said, a tone of finality to his words. "I don't want you alone." He said placing a kiss on her forehead and then stalking from the room.

She watched him go with a sigh and bit her lip as she rested her head back against the pillows. She hadn't been lying when she said she was tired. The afternoon's events and the adrenalin from them wearing off she was feeling overwhelmingly tired.

She was already half asleep when Kate entered a heavily concerned expression on her face.

"Hey Pez. You doing okay?" She asked approaching the bed and taking her friends hand.

Perry forced her eyes open and a smile to her face. "Yeah K. I'm fine and so is the baby."

"Really? You're not looking so hot." Kate asked with a glance behind her towards Tig who stood protectively at her elbow.

"I'm just really tired K." Perry said giving her another smile.

"Okay well Happy wanted me and Tig to stay with you so you just sleep alright and we'll be right here."

"Did he say why?" Perry asked with a yawn.

Kate hesitated and glanced toward Tig before she answered. "No not really. I guess you've just given him enough to worry about lately."

Perry nodded not believing her friends words for a second. She knew what Happy suspected in regards to her accident. She tried to wipe it from her mind as she drifted to sleep only to have her suspicions confirmed as she overheard Tig and Kate talking once they thought she asleep.

"Do you think Happy's right? Could Clay really have been behind this?" Kate asked.

"He's been on a bitter rampage since you two showed up on the lot babe." Tig answered.

"You don't think he's gonna try anything else? Like maybe towards me?" Kate asked her voice growing slightly fearful.

"Nah. He's always seen Perry as the threat because of her family ties," were the last words Perry heard as Tig answered.

* * *

 **A/N: Never fear dear readers! This story isn't over yet. All I was referring to at the end of the last update was the way I left it hanging. Please review and let me know your thoughts! Happy reading!**


	35. Chapter 35

"You ready to get out of here?" Happy asked, his tone gruff, the next morning when he showed up to take her home.

"Yes." She said hesitantly reading his mood but knowing better than to question him for the time being.

"Then let's go." he said waiting impatiently at the door.

"Are you gonna tell me why you're so grumpy?" She asked carefully as they walked down the hallway.

"Not here." He said almost in a growl. The only indication she had that his current mood was not directed at her was his arm draped protectively around her shoulders.

They walked down the steps of St. Thomas and over to his bike before she made him stop and talk.

"What's going on?" She demanded.

"You're not safe." he said shortly with no elaboration as he threw his leg over his bike and waited for her to do the same.

"Why?" She asked continuing to stand beside him.

"Just get on Perry." He growled.

"It was Clay that caused my car to crash wasn't it?" She asked.

"Just get on my fucking bike Perry." He growled.

"Stop being such an ass and talk to me Happy." She demanded.

"Yes we think Clay was behind it. Now get on and we'll talk back at the clubhouse." He said, his tone a little more even and less gruff.

Finally she accepted the spare helmet he held out to her and climbed on behind him. She could tell by the way he rode that anger was seething in him. He was tense and sat upright more than he would usually and she could tell that he wanted nothing more than to get out on the open road and ride off his anger but knew that he felt obliged to protect her and not let her out of his sight.

"Hap, if you want to go for a ride on your own, I understand." She said as they pulled up in the lot and he allowed her to get off.

"Nah. I'm not leaving you."

"I'll be okay here."

"Listen Perry I don't trust anyone else to keep you safe right now. Too much shit has gone down in such a short amount of time."

"Okay fine, but do me a favor and stop being such a grumpy ass." she declared.

He didn't respond as he got off his bike and draped his arm around her shoulders as he led her to the clubhouse. She sighed at his continued sullen mood and knew that it came from fear that he couldn't protect her. She knew she had to get him talking. She hadn't been imagining things when she sensed his animosity growing while she was in the hospital, especially while Tara had been conducting the ultrasound.

She glanced around the clubroom as they entered it. "Where's Clay now?" She asked, feeling his arm tighten around her.

"His place. Juice is with him." He answered shortly making his way toward the bar.

"So why do you have to be here with me?" She asked. "I can tell you want to go riding Hap and clear your head of all this."

"Until we get to the bottom of what happened and Clay is dealt with accordingly you don't leave my side." He said taking a mouthful from the bottle of water he'd pulled from the fridge.

"Hap, if he's not here I'll be fine and besides do you really think he's stupid enough to try something else?"

"Didn't think he'd try anything in the first place." Happy growled.

"Babe, seriously. Go riding. I hate when you're all wound up like this. Your an ass."

"Listen Perry if anything happens to you or the baby I'd never forgive myself alright? You're not leaving my sight till this is done with."

"Then find some other way to chill out will you?" She asked.

He raised his eyebrows at her and placed the water bottle down on the bar before grabbing her around her waist and pushing her down the hallway toward his dorm. He slammed the door and pressed her against it, suddenly wanting nothing more than to pound her into it.

He wasted no time in ridding them both of their clothes before he pressed his lips hard against hers, his thumbs pressing bruisingly against her hips and his hands gripping her ass. She pulled away for a breath and saw the darkness in his eyes. She readied herself for sex that she knew was going to be rough.

He pulled her from the door and turned her toward the bed. She knew without him saying it that he wanted her on all fours and grimaced slightly as he wasted no time in ramming himself into her. He gripped hard to her ass as he guided her down his length. After all her prodding for answers all morning he was more riled up than he had been when he went to collect her from the hospital, making him need her more; no love making, no bells and whistles just sex in it's rawest and most primal sense.

Her moans of pleasure began to fill the air as he plowed into her unforgivingly. "Oh god Hap. I'm so close." She gasped.

"Not yet." He graveled sliding from her.

"Oh god Hap, please don't stop." She pleaded.

"You liked this last time right?" He asked running the tip of his cock over her back passage.

"Yeah, but ..." She trailed off as he slid his fingers into her and began flicking his thumb against her clit. "Oh fuck Happy. Oh fuck." She moaned as she felt him begin pressing into her back passage.

He gripped tightly to her hips as he deepened himself within her, and listened to the delicious moans as her accent dripped through her voice. He slackened his pace a little as he heard her begin to fall apart.

"Fuck Happy. Come for me baby, come. I can't handle much more baby." She gasped pleadingly her accent thick.

The sound of her accent dripping subconsciously from her tongue with the pleasure that was rampaging through her was all he needed to tip him over the edge. He grunted through his release as he emptied himself inside of her then allowed her to collapse to her side on the bed as he slid from her.

"Holy fuck Happy Lowman..." She murmured hardly being able to coherently put the words together.

"Come on." He said pulling her to her feet. "Shower babe." He said supporting her as he guided her toward the bathroom on her jellylike legs.

She stepped into the shower as he flicked it on and stepped in behind her. She turned to face him and saw his eyes had softened considerably. He ran his hand down her side and rested it against the side of her belly.

"Can I look forward to more sex like that?" She asked as the water ran over them both.

"Only when you rile me up with all your questions babe." He answered.

"Oh so it was my fault? I'll have to remember that." She answered cheekily.

He chipped her chin up and placed a kiss against her lips. "You like living dangerously don't ya?."

She raised one eyebrow at him. "If it means you fuck me like that I do."

He ran his hands across her hips and smiled before becoming serious again. "Just quit prodding me for information that you know I don't wanna tell you okay?"

She smiled up at him. "I'll try not to ask so many questions and just let you do your job of keeping us both safe okay?"

"I love you babe." He said.

"I love you too." She answered as he flicked the shower off and handed her a towel.

"I called Lowan this morning before I came to get you. Death certificate and marriage license are both getting organized."

"Are we gonna have any problems with that like you thought?" She asked toweling her hair dry.

"She doesn't seem to think so." He said hanging his towel up and walking naked into the bedroom to fetch his clothes.

"Good. I think I'm done with so much drama."

He smiled. "Me too. We get this Clay thing wrapped up and then no more drama okay?"

"Sounds great Hap. When can we set a date for the wedding?"

"As soon as Lowan comes through with everything we need." Happy answered as he buckled his belt and watched her pick her own clothes up from where he'd dropped them earlier.

"Are you sure you're okay with all this Hap? The wedding and the baby?"

"Why do you ask?" He answered her.

"I couldn't help but notice yesterday you still seem a little unsure especially when it comes to the baby." She said steadying herself to step into her underwear.

He pulled his shirt over his head and sat down to pull his boots on before pulling her half naked body toward him, placing his hand against the round of her belly.

"Perry I'm gonna be straight with you. I never planned on having kids but what I never accounted for was how I'd feel knowing my kid was in danger. The only thing I want is to keep you and this baby safe. It scares the hell out of me that I may not be able to do that." He said admitting to more out loud than he'd ever intended to.

"Everything will be fine Hap." She said taking his face in her hands and bringing his lips to hers. "I trust that you can keep us safe. Hell I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you."

A small smile came to his lips before he kissed her belly. "I gotta get back out there. Meet me in the clubroom when you're dressed okay?" He said rising and kissing her forehead.

She smiled to herself and watched him go. She knew that he still struggled with showing emotion and especially with talking about his feelings out loud. But she also knew that he was a man of his word and he would do everything in his power to keep both her and their baby boy safe.


	36. Chapter 36

By the time Perry made her way into the clubroom Happy had joined the others in the chapel and the clubroom was all but empty aside from the prospects who had no doubt been told to be on high alert.

With a sigh she made her way across the room with the intention of heading outside. "Woah, Perry! We can't let you do that." Rat said jumping from his post beside the bar.

"What? I'm not even allowed outside? I just want some fresh air for Christ sake!" She said her hand on the door and already opening it.

"Happy said not to let you out of our sight." Phil put in as he too began to rise.

"Well follow me then!" She said as she made her way outside and sat at one the tables. Rat followed behind with Phil hot on his heels.

Perry rolled her eyes as they both followed her out, neither having the courage to strike up a conversation and choosing to sit awkwardly nearby instead.

Perry sat seemingly studying her nails, her mind awash with thoughts of her conversation with Happy earlier that day. She felt so done with constantly being watched whether by him or someone else and was relieved to see Gemma's car pull into the lot a short time later.

The matriarch threw her a smile and a wave as she made her way to the Teller-Morrow office. Perry rose and began to head across the lot.

"Shit." said Rat scrambling up to run after her. "Where you off to?"

"Fuck! I'm going to go talk to Gemma. Is that okay with you?" She nearly growled turning on him.

"Um yeah sure. But we have to come with you." Rat explained following closely but skittishly behind her.

"Whatever!" Perry declared entering the open office door. "Hey Gem." Perry greeted her where she stood stashing her sunglasses in her bag having just placed it on the desk.

"Hey sweetheart." Gemma greeted turning to face her.

"Oh my God Gem! What the hell happened?" Perry asked, laying her eyes upon her now fading black eye.

"Out prospect!" Gemma ordered before answering Perry's question.

"Oh um Happy said we had to watch her." Rat tried to explain.

"And you can do that from outside the door. Out!" She ordered again which cause Rat to back sheepishly from the room, as Gemma closed the door almost in his face. "Clay happened sweetheart." she said as she headed toward the desk to sit down behind it.

"Shit. No wonder Happy is having me watched like a hawk." Perry said as she sat down on the sofa below the window.

"I should have taken my own advice and stayed away from him myself." Gemma lamented.

"Does Jax know this happened?" Perry asked concerned.

Gemma nodded. "It was the morning of your accident. I'm sorry Perry. I should have known he was planning something."

"It isn't your fault Gemma. None of us could have known." Perry assured her.

"I'm just glad you and the baby are okay. I hate to think what kind of rampage Happy woulda gone on had something happened to either of you."

"I know. It sure wouldn't have been pretty."

Gemma gave a small smile. "You're a good fit around here Perry. I always knew it would take a strong woman to stand beside Happy and make him whole."

Perry couldn't help but blush a little at the matriarch's words. "Thanks Gem."

"You set a date for the wedding yet?"

"No. There's been too much other shit going on to even begin thinking about it."

"Well let me know if you need a hand. I'd love to help."

"That'd be great Gem. I'd ..." Perry trailed off at the sudden commotion outside the door.

"Where the fuck is she?" Both she and Gemma heard Happy growl.

Perry jumped from the couch and flew to the door throwing it open to find Happy, seething with Rat pinned to the side of the garage.

"Happy! I'm here. I'm fine!" She cried out.

"I told you not to let her out of your sight asshole." He said loosening his grip on the top of Rat's shirt.

"Happy. I was fine. I was just in the office talking to Gemma." Perry tried to assure him.

"I told you to stay put." Happy growled.

"No you told me to meet you in the clubroom and you were already in the chapel when I got there. Prospects told me you said not to let me out of their sight and they technically didn't do that. Rat just stayed outside the door when Gemma told him to."

"You're infuriating. You know that?" Happy declared as he released Rat from his hold and shooed him away.

"And you're a grumpy ass half the time." She countered him as he pinched hers pulling her toward him and planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Let's get outta here." he said draping his arm around her shoulders and leading the way over to his bike casting a look toward Rat, who knew what that look meant and began scurrying to his own bike.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Home." He answered shortly.

"Okay. I thought you wanted me to stay here until all this shit with Clay sorts out."

"All this shit with Clay is about to be handled." Happy answered her as the club van pulled up in the lot, Juice at the wheel and Clay in the passenger seat beside him. "Relax. I'm getting you out of here while it's done." He continued tightening his grip around her shoulders as he felt her shrink beside him.

She caught the murderous glare that crossed Happy's gaze briefly as they passed Clay.

"You're not going to be here?" she asked, looking back toward Clay as he was led across to the garage.

"Getting you out of here first." He said passing her the spare helmet. "Get on."

She resisted the temptation to ask more questions as she threw her leg over his bike behind him.

* * *

"So what do I need to do?" Perry asked passing him the spare helmet once he'd pulled up in the driveway of his house, Rat pulling up beside him.

"You go inside and you sit tight on that perky little ass and you wait." Happy answered her, not dismounting his bike.

"And what are you going to do?" She asked.

"Not for you to know." He graveled back.

"I thought you said I couldn't leave your side till this is done with?" Perry pressed, she knew pushing his buttons.

"You stay here with the prospect till I get back. You'll be safe." He said dodging her question and starting up his Harley again.

"But Hap..." She began.

"Get inside Perry." He interrupted her beginning to walk his bike backward down the driveway. She knew he wouldn't leave until he saw her safely inside with the prospect behind her.

"Fucking grumpy asshole." She muttered under her breath as she turned the key in the lock. She knew Rat had heard her as she caught the slight smirk that he tried to hide from his face.

* * *

She heard his bike in the driveway after what seemed like hours later and rose to go greet him as she heard his key in the lock.

She knew instantly that his demeanor was not one to be messed with but after being kept in the dark all afternoon, with only Rat as company she'd be damned if she wasn't getting answers.

"Rat. Clear off." He barked as he crossed the lounge room and headed straight for the kitchen.

"Is Clay taken care of?" Perry asked as she approached him, hearing the front door close behind Rat.

"I said not to ask questions Perry."

"And you said you'd let me know once Clay was taken care of."

"He won't bother you anymore Perry." He said as he pulled a beer from the fridge.

She stepped toward him and raised the hem of his t shirt hoping to see a freshly inked smiley face.

"He's not dead Perry."

"What? Why?" She asked as he brushed her hand away and took a swig of his beer.

"Club decision."

"You know I'm going to make you tell me more." She said watching him walk out of the kitchen and over to the couch.

"And you know I'm gonna tell you to stop askin' questions."

"Happy why isn't he dead? Doesn't that mean he can still hurt me?" She asked sitting down beside him, pulling one leg up beneath herself.

"He won't hurt you Perry. He's been excommunicated. All patches stripped and all tattoos blacked out. He knows not to go near you, let alone even show his face around Charming again."

"Is it really that easy? How do you know he won't still try something?"

"He didn't kill anyone Perry so we can't go to a mayhem vote. The disgrace of losing his patch and having his tattoos blacked out is warning enough."

"So long as you're sure this isn't going to push him over the edge more."

"Look Perry, I'd prefer him dead but it was a club call. You'll have a tail for a while to make sure your safe and he sticks to his word. Gemma will too."

Perry bit her lip and nodded her head slowly. "So are you gonna quit being such an ass?"

"Only if you stop askin' questions." He said placing his now empty beer on the coffee table in front of him and turning toward her.

"Can I set a date for the wedding?" She asked.

"What did I say about questions?" he said grabbing her hands and pinning them to her sides. She could tell the afternoon's events had him riled up.

"And what did I say about being an ass?" She said shaking his hands off her wrists and rising onto her knees to straddle him. "That's a question I'm allowed to ask." She continued, brushing her lips against his ear.

"Yes. You can set a date." He answered as she ground her ass against him.

"Good. And can I go dress shopping with the girls in Sacramento next week?" She asked biting her lip.

"So long as you have a tail. Why Sacramento?" he asked.

"I saw a dress online that I know I can get there." She answered him running her hand down the smooth material of his shirt.

"Why can't you get something here in town? There's plenty of dresses in the bridal shop on Main Street."

"But not one like this dress Hap. Trust me you'll love it." She said running her hand under his shirt now.

"Fine babe, although you're fuckin' sexy in whatever you're wearing." he said pulling her top over her head. "Or not wearing." he added, cupping her breasts in his hands and rolling her nipples between his fingers.

She grinned biting her lip as she allowed him to work her body to the point of moaning for more.

"Fuck me Perry." He graveled as she straddled him, bot of them now naked. "Take control baby." He continued relinquishing his own.

"My pleasure Hap." She murmured breathily, knowing the effect she had on him last time he'd allowed her to take control.

* * *

 **A/N: Apologies for how long it has been between updates! Life has been busy! We bought a house last month and move at the end of this week. I can't promise when the next update on this or any of my other stories will be either as things are set to get busier and crazier as the year draws to a close. So until next time, whenever that may be, Happy reading!**


	37. Chapter 37

"Oh my God Pez! That dress is amazing! It is so you!" Kate gushed when Perry emerged from the change rooms of a bridal store in Sacramento.

"It's very different." Tara commented. "Not exactly traditional?"

"I think it's beautiful baby." Gemma said casting a sideways glance toward Tara. "Hap should know never to expect traditional from you."

Perry smiled at the matriarch's words. "I'm pretty sure he does." She said as she looked at herself in the full length mirror. The hot pink satin bodice was adorned with black lace and diamantés and showed just enough cleavage before it gave way to a full skirt consisting of layers upon layers of varying shades of black and purple chiffon. She'd known long ago that if she were ever to marry again her dress would be far from the meringue her father had insisted she wear the last time.

Standing, staring at her reflection in the mirror, she knew this was the perfect dress in which to marry Happy. "You reckon Happy will like it?" She asked not really needing the answer.

"He's gonna love it sweetheart. I'm pretty sure white's not really his thing." Gemma said with a huge grin upon her face.

"Or yours either to be honest." Kate added with a smirk.

Perry smiled glancing back toward the mirror, taking in the way the material at the front fell across her quickly growing mid section. With time quickly running out before the baby was born the wedding day had been set for the day that Perry would be exactly 36 weeks along.

"This is definitely the one." She said to the sales girl that stood nearby.

"Sure. I'll go write it up while you get changed." She said with a smile.

"Thanks." Perry said.

"You want some help getting out that sweetheart? There's a lot of dress and only a little of you." Gemma said.

"Yeah. Kate could you?" Perry asked.

"Sure." Kate said rising from where she sat to follow Perry into the change room. "Is everything okay Pez?" She asked when they got there.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" Perry asked turning around to allow Kate to undo the zip that ran down her back.

"You just seem a little rattled."

"I guess constantly having a tail is getting to me and this; shopping for a wedding dress to marry Happy Lowman in is a little intimidating."

"You guys still going okay?"

"Yeah. He's just a little full on lately. So serious about this whole Clay thing and whatever else is going on with the club."

"Tig's been the same." Kate said helping Perry to step over the large skirt of her dress.

"I'm gonna insist he stays in tonight and drops the grumpy ass attitude." Perry said sliding back into her own clothes.

"Ha. Good luck with that." Kate smiled.

Perry smiled back. "C'mon. Let's go pay for this."

* * *

"Did you get the dress you wanted?" Happy asked later that evening.

"Sure did." She said with a slight smirk.

"What was that look for?" He asked, slamming a kitchen cupboard shut.

"Because you're gonna love it." She answered sliding her hand up his back and forcing him to turn around.

"Oh yeah? Is it white and lacy and perfect showing off these babies?" He asked cupping her breasts in his hands.

"You'll just have to wait and see." She purred thinking for a moment that maybe there was a part of Happy that craved the traditional white wedding. She quickly pushed the thought aside. It wasn't just about him – it was about her too.

"So you wanted me here tonight?" He asked sliding his hands down her hips.

"I sure did. You've been far too distant and grumpy lately. Tonight is about us without all the club drama getting in the way." She said running her hands down either side of his face before locking her arms around hi neck.

"Oh yeah? You think you can control that?" He responded as her actions forced their eyes to lock.

"I called Jax and had him make sure he wouldn't need you tonight." She said.

"Oh you did, did you?" He countered back.

"Sure did." She all but purred.

"You know one of the things I love about you Perry? You know how to get your way and you won't back down until you do."

"And I'll go to any length to get it." She said somewhat firmly.

"Yeah." He agreed.

"Go sit. I'm cooking you dinner." She said dropping her arms from around his neck and crossing to the other side of the kitchen to pull out a pot and turn on the stove beneath it.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" He asked unsure of her cooking ability.

"Hey I can cook. I learned a fair bit from Mama while she was here. I figured it's been a while since you had a woman cook for you."

"Only woman who ever cooked for me was Ma." He said an edge of sadness in his voice.

"I figured. I wish I could have gotten to know her more." She answered, a small sad smile on her face as she looked across the kitchen to where he sat.

"Me too Perry. She really liked you." He answered.

She gave a small smile in return and continued about preparing dinner, letting the conversation between them fall short as Happy dwelled upon his thoughts.

* * *

"So you had Jax clear my schedule for tonight?" He asked seductively as she finished up the dishes in the sink.

"Aha." She answered biting her lip at the touch of his hand against her hip.

"That means I'm all yours baby." He murmured, feeling her melt beneath his fingers.

"Aha." She said as he turned her in his embrace and brought her lips to his. He dragged his fingers through the long tresses of her dark hair before hoisting her up and forcing her legs to lock around his waist as he carried her toward his bedroom.

* * *

 **A/N: Once again sorry it's been so long. Time to write isn't exactly on my side at the moment. So this chapter is a little on the short side but it's kind of all it needed to be to get this story rolling again. Please let me know what you all think and whether there is still interest in this story being how long I've left it...**


End file.
